An Unbreakable Love
by ArchAnime
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are still hunting Naraku as well as the jewel shards, but the two grow closer, and Kagome ends up pregnant! How will Inuyasha and Kagome deal with this, surely Sango, Miroku and the others will be a great help! COMPLETE
1. No Longer Part Of His Heart

**INUYASHALUVZKAGOME**

**_VERY IMPORTANT_: I AM REPOSTING ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE. MY INUYASHALUVSZKAGOME ACCOUNT WAS FROZEN AND SO I AM CREATING A NEW ACCOUNT. THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**I hope you all enjoy my Fan fiction! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think about it, or would suggest! I am a Kikyo hater, just to make that clear to you all.**

**Chapter 1: No longer a part of his heart**

Inuyasha was relaxing in a tree this fine day. He became accustomed to sitting around lazily on days when Kagome went to her own time and did her test and school work. Days like these where more then boring, no matter how absolutely beautiful the day was.

The breeze was light and fresh, the sun's light reflected across the streams and rivers, causing them to glitter with a lovely sensation that could bring almost anyone to peace. Inuyasha sighed thinking about all sorts of things, one being Kagome, the girl who he had become accustom to seeing on many accessions, and always found some sort of peace and welcome ness around her.

Another thought struck him, it was a thought a his past, Kikyo. She was nothing like Kagome, sure their faces resembles one another's, but Inuyasha himself had come to realize "Kagome's NOT Kikyo," He thought for a moment about how they _once_ resembled one another, but now to him they didn't resemble one another, because their hearts were complete opposites. A/N: Yes Kagome does still look like she always does and looks like Kikyo, with her perfect brown eyes and raven black hair, all Inuyasha is saying is because he sees their hearts differently he would never not be able to tell one from the other.

In the end who would Inuyasha choose? A dead, cold, Kikyo, which he once cared for so much, but unlike Kagome he couldn't trust her, yet he owed his life to her, or Kagome the high spirited, trustworthy, caring, loving girl, no woman? Inuyasha had known for some time now that because he could both trust and love Kagome she was the one he would choose, yet he couldn't betray Kikyo, he owed her his life. This once again led him to a sea of confusion.

"Inuyasha!" called a young familiar voice. Inuyasha looked down from his place in the tree, at the young kisune boy who was below the tree looking up at him.

"What do you want, Shippo?" Inuyasha said as he leapt down from the tree. He was glad to have something take his mind off things.

"When is Kagome coming back?" Shippo whined. "You said she was coming back today!"

"She will be, runt! Stop whining will ya! I'm not in the mood!" Inuyasha yelled back, scaring the little fox demon at his sudden rage.

"But how come you haven't gone back for her yet? Whenever she's late you always go and get her." Shippo stated clearly. Inuyasha realized Shippo was right. Inuyasha had gotten so caught up in his thoughts he had forgotten about his usual routine of retrieving Kagome. Suddenly Inuyasha smelt something familiar. He looked up and noticed the disconnected souls. 'Kikyo's soul gatherers!' Inuyasha thought as he left Shippo in the dust and headed in the directions they led to. Kikyo was somewhere close, but it would take him a while to get to her.

Meanwhile5 minutes before

Kagome dragged her large yellow bag out of the well and headed towards Kaede's. She was there in no time and placed her bag down by the others. They all greeted her when she entered.

"Hey, have any of you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked noticing his absence.

"Oh, Shippo just left to talk to him a moment ago. I believe he's sitting in the sacred tree." Miroku stated.

"Why would he be there? Didn't he know I was coming back today?" Kagome questioned, but didn't wait for an answer, instead she walked out towards the sacred tree to greet Inuyasha and Shippo. Her walk was short and didn't use up any of her energy. She noticed Kikyo's soul gatherers on her way, but ignored them in hopes Inuyasha didn't go off to find Kikyo again.

When she arrived at the sacred tree, the only one there was Shippo. He was sitting on the ground and coughing a bit from Inuyasha's leaving him in the 'dust'. He stopped his coughing and acknowledged Kagome's presence. He hopped into her arms and she openly hugged him. She knew already why Inuyasha wasn't there and didn't need to ask Shippo.

"Shippo, which direction did Inuyasha head?" Kagome wondered out loud placing Shippo on the ground again.

"Oh he headed that way." Shippo replied pointing towards the Inuyasha forest. "Are you going to look for him?" Kagome nodded an agreement and headed off towards the Inuyasha forest. 'Inuyasha you've gone off to see Kikyo again haven't you? I don't know why I am even bothering to follow you... it's just I don't want Kikyo to pull you into hell with her.' Kagome thought as she ran towards where she had seen Kikyo's soul gathers go earlier.

"Kagome finally stopped when she heard voices. She immediately recognized them as Inuyasha's and Kikyo's. She stepped behind a tree and watched the two intently. Kikyo took one step closer to Inuyasha, who stood his ground and looked braver then ever.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo spoke coldly. "I still wish to embrace death with you. Are you prepared yet?"

"I am not going to go to hell with you Kikyo. I refuse to die and burn like Naraku should." Both Kagome and Kikyo were surprised at this. "Kikyo I've come to realize.. you are no longer a part of my heart."

"But why would you suddenly rid me of your soul?"

"I..."

"It's that girl is it not? Kagome.. she had stolen your heart from me, has she not!" Inuyasha didn't answer her question. He lost his brave look and looked down. "You wish to be with her then?... Face me Inuyasha, face me like the half-breed that you are! Tell me the truth! You have fallen for the whore!"

"Kikyo go now, before I take your 'life' now. Kagome is no whore.." Inuyasha's voice was crackly, he cared for Kikyo, but wouldn't tolerate her speaking of Kagome like she was some slut, when she wasn't. Inuyasha would stick up for Kikyo in the same way if someone was to make a comment like that about her. Kikyo took a step back.

"Half dog! I wish to never see your mutt face again!" Kikyo screamed coldly as she exited the sight, by being lifted by her soul gatherers.

Inuyasha watched her disappear and wondered if actually did all that he did. Did he really tell Kikyo all that? Were her words true? Had he really fallen for Kagome? He sighed and suddenly caught a familiar welcoming scent. He turned and faced a tree, out stepped Kagome from behind. She faced Inuyasha with sympathetic yet loving eyes.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him more lovingly and allowed him to figure it out for himself.

**Well what'd you think for a first chapter? Great? Yes? No?**

**Well please review and tell me what you thought! Offer any and all the suggestions you have if you want. The more the merrier!**

**Keep reading! More Inuyasha and Kagome coming up! Oh and some other genre's for this story would be...**

**Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure**

**Warning! LEMONS will be in this story sometime or another.**


	2. The Kiss

**INUYASHALUVZKAGOME**

**_VERY IMPORTANT_: I AM REPOSTING ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE. MY INUYASHALUVSZKAGOME ACCOUNT WAS FROZEN AND SO I AM CREATING A NEW ACCOUNT. THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Now for the next chapter! HURRAY! So you all know if you think Kagome's stomach hurts because she's having a child already, YOUR WRONG! Inuyasha and Kagome didn't do anything yet. They didn't even kiss, but don't worry that will come soon enough.**

**Chapter 2: The kiss**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she stood there. He didn't like the silence one bit.

"I asked you what you were doing here?" Inuyasha said once more. Kagome knew he obviously couldn't just let it go and tried to answer simply.

"I told you I was coming back here today. Do you want me to go back to my time already?" Kagome asked sarcastically knowing the answer.

"No! I was just wondering what the hell you were doing all the way out here where all the demons are, I'm not in the mood to save your sorry behind today!" Inuyasha said, even though he hadn't really meant any of it. Kagome just turned away.

"You don't have to get all riled up, I was only looking for you, Shippo pointing me in the direction." Kagome replied as she walked off. She wasn't in the mood for a fight today. Yet she was still surprised about before, she never thought Inuyasha could actually tell Kikyo the truth about not wanting to go to hell with her so straight out. She had always had faith in her hanyou companion, but was never really sure.

Inuyasha followed shortly after Kagome. He wasn't at all shocked he told Kikyo, every word was true, after all.

When Inuyasha got back to the Kaede's hut, Kagome and the others were already there eating their dinner meal, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to grab a bowl of stew, which Kaede prepared and chow down until there was nothing left in the bowl. The others gawked at him a little. He was eating like a pig and pretty fast at that. Kagome knew what was coming next if she didn't stop him.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't eat so fast, you'll get a stomach ace or the hiccups, maybe both.

"As if I could get a 'stomach ace', I'm not like you all, ya know?" Inuyasha just kept eating and Kagome watched him and waited for it to come. Before she knew it "HICCUP! HICCUP!" As Inuyasha hiccupped he bounced up a little. His remaining food spilt on him and he placed down the bowl. He clenched his stomach and started to feel his lunch come up his throat. He didn't puke, but he moaned at the uncomfortable feeling. He was expecting an 'I told you so from Kagome,' but it never came. Instead she placed her food down and walked over to Inuyasha and kneeled beside him. With each hiccup he was about to puke more. Kagome placed her hand on his back and, to Inuyasha's surprise, began to rub back and forth calmingly. She made a 'shhh' sound and continued soothing him. He soon felt his hiccups go away and his stomach ace went to butterfly's.

"There all better," Kagome said cheerfully. "Next time you should listen." She smiled and walked over to finish her food. By now the others finished and really didn't pay any attention to Kagome and Inuyasha, because they were all tired.

"Hey what the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked feeling a little confused.

"What do you mean? You weren't feeling so good right? I just thought since when ever I don't feel well my mother rubs my back and it always makes me feel better, so I thought it would help you too... did it?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said feeling a little defeated. He leaned against the hut wall and closed his eyes for a rest. Kagome watched as he slept and really hadn't much on her mind. She wondered if they were going to head out in search of the jewel shards tomorrow.

**Next morning**

After they finished their breakfast the gang was all ready to leave. Kagome mounted her large yellow bag on her back and grabbed her bow and arrows. Inuyasha and the others didn't need anything except for their weapons. They all said their goodbyes and headed along the dirt road. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking behind Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, which was unusual. Kagome didn't want to walk fast though because her stomach was in pain, she knew it was probably a flu. Inuyasha didn't know what was wrong with her, but knew she was obviously not feeling well and decided to stay be her side incase it was more serious then she let off.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango said as she gave Kagome one glanced and then turned to face the dirt road.

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine, my stomach hurts is all."

"Do you want to stop?" asked Inuyasha, he seemed concerned. He felt a little bad that he couldn't make Kagome feel better like she had made him feel better yesterday so easily.

"No I'm fine. It will blow over soon enough." Kagome put on a false smile and they continued walking. Kagome allowed herself to stay a little behind even Inuyasha now, so he wouldn't see her holding her stomach.

Suddenly Kagome felt a shaper pain as if poison rushed through her body. She felt dizzy and unable to hold her balance she slammed to the ground with a thump and scream. The others turned to face her. Inuyasha rushed to her side, as well as the others. Inuyasha helped her stand up, but she only screamed again at the movement.

"Kagome are you alright!" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I don't know.. what this pain is... it feels like I've been poisoned or something." Kagome managed out. Inuyasha suddenly smelt it, it was poison! He was shocked. He knew no demons had attacked her and she seemed fine yesterday.

"It's poison! We have to get her to Kaede's!" Inuyasha didn't wait up for the others he rushed to Kaede's and laid her down on the mat as Kaede rushed over to her. "She clasped, something's poisoned her." Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for a big explanation. Kaede grabbed some herbs and began boiling them.

"Kagome.." Kaede examined her closely. "This is an average poison. It's meant for pain, in some cases people loose their lives to it, but Kagome you seemed to be able to only absorb a little. The herbs may be able to heal you." Inuyasha sighed, but Kagome could still feel the overwhelming pain. "Kagome there is still a chance that you can... though, so you should rest here till it's completely gone."

Kaede gave Kagome some of the boiled herbs and exited with only Kagome and Inuyasha in the hut. Miroku, Sango, and the others were outside waiting.

"Will Kagome be alright?" asked a worried Shippo.

"Kagome is a strong girl, she should be able to overcome the poison. Would you all like some lunch?" Kaede replied. They all drooled a little. "I'll take that as a yes. Now leave Kagome and Inuyasha be till Kagome is better. I'll cook out here.

**Meanwhile**

**(Inuyasha and Kagome)**

"Thanks for worrying." Kagome said to Inuyasha as she lay down on the mat. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall watching over her.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha replied.

"You know Inuyasha it means a lot more to me, then you think, when you care for me." Inuyasha blushed. Kagome sat up.

"Watch it, the poison.." Kagome was over and leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder. He blushed again.

"I feel better already, I think Kaede got some good herbs."

"Kagome.. ah.." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. So he stopped talking and allowed Kagome to rest against his shoulder.

When Inuyasha thought Kagome was asleep he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and leaned his head against hers.

"Kagome.. you'll probably never know why I really went to tell Kikyo goodbye." Inuyasha began thinking Kagome was still asleep. "But the truth is it was for you.. I'm sorry if I'm to much of a coward to tell you in person. Lately I've been realizing things.. things that I find hard to admit. For one I don't want you to ever leave and that's because.. because your my love.." Inuyasha felt Kagome's heart skip a beat and knew he made a mistake. 'Oh no! She must not have been asleep yet!" Inuyasha thought. 'What is she going to say?'

Kagome was a loss of words at first and then tears welled in her eyes, not sad tears, they were joyful tears. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"You really.. mean it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blushed and didn't know what to say. "Am I really your love?"

"Kagome.. I thought you were sleeping." Inuyasha said. He pulled his arm away from Kagome.

"So you.. didn't mean it?" Kagome's voice grew shaky. When Inuyasha looked down she felt like she knew the answer. She stood up. "Oh.. sorry then." As she was about to walk away Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. He was a coward when it came to things like this.

"It's true... I... I... lo...love you.. Kagome." Inuyasha found it hard to admit. She kneeled in front of him.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome clutched onto Inuyasha and cried happily into his haori. He embraced her. She looked up at him and said softly. "Inuyasha.. I love you too." This surprised Inuyasha, but what surprised him more was how Kagome placed her lips on his right after. She brought him into a long loving kiss. Inuyasha allowed her tongue entry and felt her salty, warm tears running down her face. Kagome stopped the kiss and pulled away blushing. She was embarrassed she just kissed him out of no where.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha was at lose of words again so embraced Kagome tightly.

**I know that might have had some fluff, but it was still sooo cute! Anywayz review please and keep reading!**


	3. Needing Some Alone Time

**INUYASHALUVZKAGOME**

**_VERY IMPORTANT_: I AM REPOSTING ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE. MY INUYASHALUVZKAGOME ACCOUNT WAS FROZEN AND SO I AM CREATING A NEW ACCOUNT. THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 3: Needing Some Alone Time**

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's arms for a little longer before she decided to release herself and get ready to leave. She was about to lift the straw door to exit, when she suddenly felt two strong hands on her waist. She shifted a little and turned to see Inuyasha holding her.

"Ah.. Inuyasha?" Kagome was surprised at him doing what he was doing. He then began to run kisses along her neck. She giggled again and then pulled away. Inuyasha looked confused for a moment. "Not now, someone will catch us." Kagome then walked out with out another word.

Inuyasha smelt Kagome's arousal and knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, which was A LOT! Inuyasha realized Kagome's poison must have not been a demons poison, she must have stepped on a poisonous plant or something, otherwise the poison wouldn't have been gone so easily, and it was gone since she no longer smelt like it at all.

He walked outside where the others where. Kagome was sitting with Shippo on her lap, Sango was beside her and Miroku and Kaede where across from them. Inuyasha walked over and sat on the other side of Miroku. He was handed a bowl of rabbit stew by Kaede and ate it. He ate at the pace of the others, which was unusual for him. The others gave him weary looks and all he did was make his feh sound and resume eating it quicker.

Kagome smiled at this he looked funny that way. She soon remembered they where supposed to be out searching for jewel shards, and it was her fault they had to turn around so soon. She felt guilty for a moment and then thought about how Inuyasha and her had shared such an open moment and that if they hadn't turned around none of this would have ever happened. She felt closer to him now, and wanted more of him. She blushed at the thought.

Inuyasha noticed her blush and figured she was thinking about earlier. He almost blushed as well, but handled it so the others didn't notice. He wanted some alone time with her, not to BE with her, just to be with her. (A/N: By BE I mean do the do, by be I mean just to enjoy her company.) He wanted to enjoy every moment he could with her that he could show her affection and her him. He soon got an idea. He would take Kagome back to her time for a little, where the others couldn't be. He looked at Miroku and then Sango, and then back at Miroku. He noticed how they where looking at one another smiling. The two blushed and only then did Inuyasha's realize that they too needed some alone time. He placed down his empty bowl and created a somewhat serious look on his face. All eyes where on him now.

"Do ye want more Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha shook his head no.

"Actually I just wanted to say that Kagome needs to restock on supplies, so she should be leave today to retrieve it." Inuyasha stated. Kagome had a sudden look of surprise and Inuyasha gave her a reassuring look. "I'll go with her." She then realized what he was doing.

"But Kagome came back yesterday from her trip to the modern era to restock on supplies." Shippo whined. "She has enough to last at least a week."

"Shippo I forgot to bring chocolate." Kagome lied. Shippo's look saddened. "And I forgot the others treats as well." Inuyasha smiled at how well Kagome was playing along. "Don't worry, I'll only be gone a day or so."

"Why does Inuyasha get to go then?" Shippo asked. Kagome and Inuyasha where stuck on what to say.

"I need to get something there you little runt." Inuyasha explained in a somewhat annoyed tone. He stood up. "We should be going." Kagome stood up. She wasn't fully sure of what his plan was, only that he wanted to be with her in her own time.

"I'll be right back." She went to retrieve her large yellow backpack.

"So what's up with you wanted to go to Kagome's time?" Miroku asked with a grin. Inuyasha quickly gave him a punch on the top of his head.

"None of you business monk!" Inuyasha yelled at the Perverted lecher. Before he could say anymore Kagome walked out ready to leave.

"Okay, lets go." Kagome said cheerfully. "Don't worry Shippo I'll be back before you know it."

**At the well/ A few minutes later **

Kagome and Inuyasha where preparing to jump into the well. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome's backpack around his shoulder. Before Inuyasha jumped in Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha why'd you want to come to my time?" Kagome asked suddenly. Inuyasha looked at her.

"What do you mean? Don't you want some time alone?" Inuyasha questioned.

"What about my mom, and Sota, and gramps?"

"They're better then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." He kept the backpack on his shoulder and then picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped into the well without any farther questions.

He jumped put on the other side with Kagome still in his arms, and quickly jumped into her room through her window. He placed her on the bed and kissed her on the lips passionately and then brushed his nose against hers, after that he pulled away.

"I better go tell the others I'll be staying here for a while longer." Kagome said a little flustered.

"Feh." Inuyasha had a hint of disappointment in his voice. Kagome noticed this and thought about how cute he was and how she wanted him so. She didn't know if she could control herself from throwing herself all over him. She didn't realize that he was feeling the same way. They shared a long wanting stare for a few moments. Then Kagome and Inuyasha both turned away at the same time blushing.

'Well at least knowing my family is here should help me keep my control, after all I don't want to do anything in front of them.' Kagome then didn't bother saying anything else before walking out of her room and heading downstairs. She let out a sigh. 'Phew I don't know if I'm ready for any serious business yet, well not as serious as making love anyway. Then again all the people in Inuyasha's time that are my age find it perfectly normal... AH! What am I thinking? I better rest my mind a little.' Kagome finished her way downstairs and began to call out the names of her brother, mother, and gramps. She got no answer. 'Where could they have all gone?'

**Meanwhile  
(With Inuyasha)  
**  
'It's strange how something can happen so sudden. First Kagome was sick with poison, then she's sleeping on my shoulder, or at least I thought she was sleeping, next were closer then ever. Not that I'm complaining. I love being this close to her, and that's because I really... love her.'

**Meanwhile **

(With Kagome)

Kagome walked forward until she came across a piece of paper on the kitchen table. She picked it up and read it. It read...

Dear Kagome,

If you are reading this it probably means you have come home earlier then expected. Sota, gramps, and I are all out for the weekend. We will back Sunday night and are sorry we missed you.

Love, Your Mother

Kagome let out a sigh of exhaustion. 'Well now I get some actual alone time with Inuyasha... yet that also means no one's here to stop me from yearning for him. I better go up and tell him they're all gone for the weekend.'

Kagome headed upstairs and into her room. She noticed Inuyasha sitting still on her bed. He seemed contempt and dare to say... happy. A smile glided across Kagome's face. She loved seeing her hanyou companion happy. She moved and sat beside him, snapping him out of his thought. He looked at her lovingly and placed his arm around her shoulders. This caught her off guard so she let out a small squeal when he pulled her near. He let her lean unto him. She was sort of stiff.

"Don't worry I'll always protect you... I swear it." Inuyasha said softly into her ears. This sent a shiver down her body and she loosened up a little. She took a deep breathe and nuzzled into his neck.

Inuyasha took in her wonderful scent as she was so near. He wanted nothing more then her at that moment, nothing more then to be with her, make love to her, feel her on both body and soul. He yearned for her and only her, she was the only one, not Kikyo and not any other, it was just her, Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was soft, stern, serious, and loving. Kagome knew this and pulled back to look him straight in the eye. She thought something was wrong.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

**Am I evil or is I Evil? What a cliffy. You probably all hate me right now don't you? Well if you kill me now I won't get a chance to write the next chapter, now will I?**


	4. A Serious, Yet Loving Question

**INUYASHALUVZKAGOME**

**_VERY IMPORTANT_: I AM REPOSTING ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE. MY INUYASHALUVZKAGOME ACCOUNT WAS FROZEN AND SO I AM CREATING A NEW ACCOUNT. THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 4: A serious, yet loving question  
**  
Inuyasha stood silent for a few moments and Kagome's worry grew.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha seemed a little scared for a moment, but was full of confidence. He placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and stared into her eyes. He brought his lips forwards and gave Kagome a long passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance with his tongue. She gladly opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to dance. When he pulled away his brushed his lips against hers lightly and brought his lips to her ear to speak.

"Kagome, when Naraku is finally gone and the jewel is completed I don't want to become a full demon." Kagome froze in surprise and waited for him to continue. "I want to be with you... I want you to be with me... as my love... as my mate." Inuyasha said this in a soft, loving whisper. She stiffened. She loved how he was being so open and trusting her this way. She then realized that he was asking her if she would be his mate. A single tear of joy dropped from her eyes. "Do you want the same thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome embraced him tightly and cried into his haori. "Of course I want the same thing. I would gladly be your loving mate!" Inuyasha returned the embrace and then pulled away to give her one more passionate kiss. When it ended the two just held one another for a few moments.

"Kagome are you sure you want to be with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I could never be more sure of anything." (A/N: please excuse it if you don't like the fluff... I mean I can't stand when Inuyasha is being fluffier then usual. So I'm trying to make it so it could actually be realistic fluff.)

"Glad to hear it." Inuyasha replied. Kagome pulled away and kissed him on the nose and walked over to her yellow bag.

"We should get back."

"So soon, we only got here a little while ago?"

"Yeah, but the others will be worried. I feel bad for lying to them."

"Come on, can't we stay a little longer. Show me some more about your world." Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome sighed at his face, he was making a puppy dog face to get his way, which really wasn't like him. She thought it was so cute and hard to resist.

"Well how about we go to the movies?" Kagome suggested.

"Movies?" Inuyasha had no idea what she meant by that. He didn't know what movies were.

"Well I've got some explaining to do now don't I?" Kagome asked herself mainly.

**Meanwhile **

(With Miroku and Sango)

Miroku and Sango were sitting near the riverbank admiring the sunset. Sango looked in awe, it was the most beautiful sunset she'd seen in months.

"Wow! It's absolutely fantastic!" Sango stated. Miroku looked at her and then back at the sunset.

"Yeah, It can only be expected to be this beautiful after such a perfect day." Miroku spoke quietly and contempt.

"I wish every sunset could be this way." The sun was almost down. The sky above it was a mix of beautiful colors, such as pink, purple, red, blue, and orange.

"I'm sure somewhere in the world it is that way."

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Can we... maybe one day search for that place?" Sango had a blush on her face.

"I'm sure we will." Miroku slung his arm around Sango and pulled her to lean on his shoulder. At first she was nervous and freaked out, then she just went along with it and leaned on him to farther admire the sunset.

"Miroku... this is kind of close isn't it?"

"Don't worry I wont try anything funny." Miroku said with a laugh in his voice. Sango relaxed and closed her eyes prepared to sleep on his shoulder.

**Meanwhile/ About 1hour and ½ later  
(With Inuyasha and Kagome)**

The movie had just ended and was quite boring. Inuyasha had fallen asleep, but Kagome knew better.

After the movie was over Kagome had realized Inuyasha was actually sleeping. She watched as the people exited and looked down at her sleeping hanyou. He was so cute when he slept, she almost wanted to let him stay and sleep just so she could watch, almost. She looked at him one last time in his most peaceful form and began to lightly whisper his name, so no one noticed him sleeping there. He was wearing a hat, but refused to where modern day clothes like Kagome wore. His hat was red and blue. When Inuyasha did nothing after she called his name, she lightly shook him.

"..."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. 'Obviously he's in a deeper sleep then usual, how about this?' Kagome thought as she moved her face to face his. If she moved forward an inch their lips would touch, but she wasn't planning on kissing him, she just wanted to see if she had the heart to sit him.

The next thing Kagome saw were Inuyasha's soft amber eyes staring back at her, and then she knew Inuyasha had his lips pressed against hers in a passionate needing kiss. Kagome was surprised and pushed him back. That was not expected in the least.

When Kagome pushed away Inuyasha was a little bit surprised, then he realized he did do it totally off guard, but he still felt a little sad about her pushing him.

"Inuyasha what do you think you're doing!" Kagome asked. Inuyasha winced, then looked at her with sternly.

"What do you mean! Now I'm not allowed to kiss you!" Inuyasha replied.

"What are you talking about... that was totally uncalled for!"

"I thought you wouldn't mind! You don't have to bite my head off!" On the outside Inuyasha looked angry, but on the inside he was shuddering from embarrassment.

"Mind?" Kagome questioned. "I don't mind... I liked it." Kagome blushed. "I was just surprised, is all."

**Guys I really know it's a giant bummer I have to go resposing this thing, but please forgive me. I honestly have no idea why they froze my account. I have updated all of my fictions and will post them here as soon as I possibly can.**


	5. Miroku, Sango And Their Effect On Inuyas...

**INUYASHALUVZKAGOME**

**_VERY IMPORTANT_: I AM REPOSTING ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE. MY INUYASHALUVZKAGOME ACCOUNT WAS FROZEN AND SO I AM CREATING A NEW ACCOUNT. THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 5: Miroku, Sango, and their effect on Inuyasha and Kagome. **

Miroku and Sango where sitting beside one another. The sun had finished its set. Miroku had his arms around Sango's shoulder and held her in a protective embrace.

"Sango?" Miroku began.

"Yes? What is it?" Sango asked in reply.

"There is something important I must ask you. Please this is serious and don't believe otherwise.

"I'm listening."

"Sango we have battled battle after battle and fought side by side as... friends and companions, but Sango, you see there is something more." Miroku turned Sango and stared straight into her eyes. "Sango I wish us to not only fight as friends, but as lovers." Sango was shocked by the words and couldn't find anything to say. "So Sango would you do me the honor of bearing my children and Marrying me?" Sango was ready to cry. She jumped into his arms and embraced him fully.

"Oh, Miroku... you promise you will stay trustworthy and never ask another girl the same question from now on?"

"Of course my love." Sango felt strange hearing Miroku say "love." She realized she loved him as well.

"Then I would want nothing more!" Sango said in joy.

So her and Miroku began to "create children." (A/N: I hope you catch my drift... make love. Any way I'm not really in the mood to describe the whole affair. Basically they rushed right to the whole Miroku going into Sango thing.) (A/N: There will be Inuyasha and Kagome actual LEMON though, and Maybe later Miroku and Sango will have a full LEMON.)

**Meanwhile**

**(With Inuyasha and Kagome)**

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the shrine after a few moments. Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back, until they got into Kagome's room. He let her off and she went to sit on the bed. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to sit beside her.

"Well what should we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you obviously didn't like the movie." Kagome said, referring to finding Inuyasha sleeping at the end.

"Well when you explained what a movie was I expected it to be more interesting, but it was so mushy." Inuyasha said plainly. Kagome let out a small sigh. "I'd much rather be here... with you." Inuyasha placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder for a few moments, before Inuyasha herd the familiar sound of a shutting door.

He stood up and walked over to the window to see who had arrived, but they were already inside.

"What is it?" asked a worried Kagome.

"Someone's here." He informed her.

"Really? I wonder who it could be." She got up and exited her room, heading downstairs, Inuyasha followed behind. When they reached the kitchen Kagome noticed familiar figures. It was her mother and younger brother. "What are you two doing back so soon? The note said you wouldn't return until Sunday. Today's only Saturday."

Well we decided that we should come back a little earlier, just in case you needed us, gramps decided to stay till Sunday. Why are you here anyway?" Mrs. Higarashi asked. Inuyasha showed himself. "And what are you doing here as well Inuyasha?"

"We came back to see you and the others." Kagome lied, but you weren't here. We where ready to leave."

"Oh... well now we're here, your going to stay, right?" Sota explained. He always loved to see Inuyasha and wouldn't mind him staying at all.

"Well actually..." Kagome began, but couldn't find the right words, so Inuyasha found them for her.

"The others will get worried, we never had a chance to tell them that we were coming back here." lied Inuyasha. He really had no intention on wanting to stay if he had to be bombarded by Kagome's younger brother, who frowned after Inuyasha spoke.

"Well surely you'll wait for dinner... wont you? It's liver and onions." Mrs. H asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another. They both had a look like they wanted to run.

"Well actually..." Kagome put her hands up in defense, smiling falsely. "... We already ate, and aren't really hungry. We better go." Kagome explained pulling Inuyasha up to her room, so she could retrieve her backpack.

When they came back downstairs Kagome's mother was already cooking, and Inuyasha could smell the fowl smell. Onions always were way to strong for him and he had no desire to become teary eyes from the acids, so took a few steps back.

"Well we'll be going now. See you soon." Kagome said hugging her mother and brother.

"You stay careful now, and make sure to come back as soon as you can." Mrs. H said sternly.

"I will, don't worry, Inuyasha's plenty protection." Kagome stated as her and Inuyasha left to the feudal era.

**Moments later...**

Inuyasha and Kagome were already back at Kaede's and eating ramen for dinner. Sango and Miroku where sitting across from the two. Shippo had went to bad beside Kirara already.

"You really where only gone for a day." Sango said sort of surprised.

"Yeah, so!" Inuyasha replied. "What do you expect?" Kagome nudged his arm, as if saying calm down, and he did so. "It's not like we would lie, or anything."

"No need to get so hasty Inuyasha, she was simply saying." Miroku argued on Sango's behalf.

"Feh." (Dah, we all know Inuyasha said it)

"So how was your day?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it was great. It was a beautiful day, and quite peaceful." Sango stated.

"Yes, indeed. What about you and Inuyasha?"

"Oh it was wonderful, Inuyasha and I got some time to talk and showed him some more about my time." Kagome said. She didn't feel like or want to go into detail, she would be to embarrassed.

"I see. Any funny business?" Miroku grinned. Sango gave him a quick hit over the head with her giant boomerang for being a lecher.

"No! Monk!" Inuyasha yelled. He finished his third bowl of ramen and walked out with out another word. Something was on his mind, but only Kagome could tell. 'Maybe it's just today. After all it was a busy day. First the kiss and then Inuyasha asked me to be his mate. When went to see a movie and had to lie our way out of liver and onions.' Kagome thought as she stood up ready to see Inuyasha. 'Maybe I should go check... just in case.'

Kagome strolled out of the hut in search or her hanyou. She found him sitting in a large tree, just outside the village. When Inuyasha looked down at her she seen something unexpected. The look on his face was heart breaking. She felt herself want to cry for him.

"Inu.. yasha..?" Kagome hesitated. He looked like he just last something very important. He jumped down from the tree and approached her. He was only a few inches away from her. Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's the matter? A moment ago you where fine?"

"Kagome... when I was eating I could smell Miroku and Sango all over each other."

**Well tell my what you think! PLZ review!**


	6. So Cold

INUYASHALUVZKAGOME

__

VERY IMPORTANT: I AM REPOSTING ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE. MY INUYASHALUVZKAGOME ACCOUNT WAS FROZEN AND SO I AM CREATING A NEW ACCOUNT. THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT.

Desclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**K, guys and girls I'm really sorry about the typo era I made last chapter at the last sentence. I went back and edited it to what it's supposed to be which was that Inuyasha could smell _MIROKU AND SANGO_ all over each other, NOT Inuyasha and Sango. I was just thinking about him because he was the one who smelt it.**

**Chapter 6: So Cold**

**Recap: Inuyasha smelt MIROKU AND SANGO ALL OVER EACH OTHER!**

Kagome blushed slightly.

"Inuyasha... ah..." She was at a lose of words. 'Could Inuyasha be jealous? No! Inuyasha wouldn't get jealous of something like that... would he?' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Are you jealous?"

Inuyasha didn't give her the dry answer she expected. He just sighed and said, "No, it's just... forget it. I don't want to be around them when they smell that way right now." Inuyasha's tone was calm and he seemed somewhat contempt.

"Oh, well then where so you want to go?" Kagome asked as she approached Inuyasha.

"Anywhere, but near Sango and Miroku right now."

"We can always go back to my time."

"Feh... no thanks!" Inuyasha said angrily. "I'd rather choke a horse right now." (A/N: That's not literal.)

"Well, I'm up for suggestions." Kagome said while she leaned on one foot, and began getting bored.

"Wench, suggest yourself."

"Baka! I'm not a wench!" Inuyasha just let out another "Feh." and walked off in the direction of the forest. Kagome sighed as the hanyou could so easily loose his temper, but by now she was use to it. 'So Miroku and Sango finally admitted they cared for each other. It's about time.' Kagome grinned at the thought and headed towards where Inuyasha went. The sky was becoming dark and the night colder.

Kagome shivered a little as the winds scraped against her skin. As she walked farther into the forest a strange, bad feeling dawned on her. She couldn't seem to find Inuyasha anywhere. 'That's strange... how far could he have got?' Kagome thought as she continued her walking. 'Maybe I should turn around. He probably headed back already, that's probably why I can't find him.' Kagome turned and realized she didn't know where she was. 'No biggie, I'll just retrace my steps.' Kagome was feeling a lot less confident then she sounded. There was another problem though, she didn't know where she had stepped! the whole time her mind was on finding Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed heavily. The weary feeling was still there.

**Meanwhile/ 1 hour later**

**(With Inuyasha)**

"Dam, wench! Where the hell is she!" Inuyasha complained as he looked around Kaede's hut. Inuyasha had made it back to the hut 20 minutes ago, expecting Kagome to be there and safe. He found that she wasn't there, and the others didn't know either, so he went out side to look for her. She was no where near he could tell that much. 'She must have tried following me. Stupid girl.' Inuyasha knew Kagome wasn't at all stupid, he was just worried. "What does she think she's doing all alone out there... why hasn't she come back yet!... Is she lost?" 'What if a yukai got her!' Inuyasha rushed out towards the forest which he came. 'If anyone dares to touch her, their head is mine!'

**Meanwhile**

**(With Kagome)**

Kagome sat on a log. The winter night was freezing and her bones refused to move. She had sat on that one log for what felt like hour, but was only about an hour. 'Baka, Kagome! How could I be so dumb? I should have known I'd get lo...lo..' "Achooo!" Kagome sneezed. Not only was she cold, and week, but she was now sick too. 'Oh great, look at me. I really am a wench.' Kagome shook her head at the thought. 'No, I'm just stupid sometimes.' Kagome sneezed again and wrapped her arms around herself. She was feeling vulnerable and wanted nothing more then to be held by Inuyasha as her bones numbed. Snow was now falling pretty thick, almost like a blizzard. She was going to pass out soon. "Why'd Inuyasha have to go anyway, If he would have just stayed... or waited for me.. then... then.." Kagome could speak anymore as darkness overwhelmed her body and she passed out.

**Kagome's dream**

"_Where am I?" Kagome asked. She was in a pure dark place and couldn't find her way. "Hello! Is anyone here?" She walked through the placed trying to find some light, any light to lead her out. She felt all her memories dissipating slowly and felt an extremely lonely feeling. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she began to run hoping to find something! She didn't care what it was, as long as it comforted her and showed her she was safe and NOT alone. _

"_Where is this place... am I dead? How did I get here? What am I doing here?" Kagome stopped her running. She couldn't see her own hands if she where to look at them, as dark as it was. He eyes were straining to see through the darkness. "What is this pure feeling of loneliness? Doesn't anyone want to find me? doesn't anyone care where I am? Where am I! Who am I! I don't even know myself." She began to run again, hoping not to fall. "Please save me, someone!" _

"_Kagome..." Kagome herd a voice, it was calling to her, showing her light. She followed it. "Kagome!" The voice grew louder and Kagome hope grew larger._

"_I'm here!" Kagome tried to answer, but obviously wasn't herd. 'That voice is familiar, but who's voice?' "KAGOME!" Kagome herd a loud scream. 'Am I Kagome?' She didn't care she just followed the light._

Kagome suddenly felt complete, contempt warmth in her heart. She remembered what she had forgotten moments ago and realized how cold she actually was. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes though, not yet, she was to week.

"Kagome! Get up! PLEASE!" Kagome didn't know who was holding her and begging her to wake up at first, then she felt a familiar warmth of well being and knew it was Inuyasha. She tried to open her eyes to let him know she was fine, but wasn't ready.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome spoke softly so only Inuyasha could here. She herd him sigh in relief. His haori was draped around her and they were still in the forest. She smiled and managed to open her eyes. "I guess I really am a wench, ha?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her lovingly.

"Yeah, a real wench. You scared the crap out of me!"

"So dog-boy gets scared after all?" Kagome let out a giggle, but felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, as she remembered the coldness of the night. She shrieked lightly. "S.. s.. s.. so c.. c.. cold." She said chattering her teeth. Inuyasha's expresion again changed to worry.

**Listen it's 8:00 am and I haven't slept for the night yet, so I'm sorry I can't really right anymore today. I hope you enjoyed it so far, and I promise to stop making things seem so sudden, it's just... I'm tired.**


	7. Soshi

**Hope you guys like this fan fiction so far! I've decided it's about time for the LEMON, since you already asked. I am going to make the NEXT chapter have LEMON. It will be an Inuyasha and Kagome LEMON.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**I've come to the conclusion it's most likely my fault my account was frozen.. I mean I wasn't supposed to post LEMONS and I guess I knew that.. I did anyway.. I also always forgot about putting the 'I don't own Inuyasha' thing up.. I am no longer going to post the LEMON and will instead give you all a LINK to it. **

**Chapter 7: Soshi**

Kagome shuddered in Inuyasha's hold. She was still cold and since she was only wearing her normal school uniform and small skirt, Inuyasha's haori didn't help much.

"I think we should get back to the hut." Kagome said. Soon she felt herself fading once again into the darkness as she fell unconscious into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha was already on his way there holding Kagome tight in his grasp and preparing to kill anyone, or anything that got in the way, no way would he let anything happen to her. She was everything to him.

Inuyasha stopped short when he smelt the reek of yukai. 'Not now! I got to get Kagome back.' Inuyasha thought frantically. he had no time to deal with demons right now. 'Hang in there Kagome.'

Inuyasha set Kagome down on the nearest log and made sure his haori was tightly wrapped around her. He pulled Tetsusaiga form its sheath and prepared for battle.

"Come out demon! I already know your here!" Inuyasha explained. He couldn't tell from its scent what type of demon it was, which was unusual.

"Your senses are more keen then expected... Inuyasha." The demon approached from the trees and stepped forward.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know my name?" Inuyasha growled. The demon was in a human form, meaning he could transform into an even larger form. His ears were slightly pointed like Sesshomaru's. His hair flowed gold and was pulled back like Miroku's. All his clothing was exactly like Naraku's, except the colors were a mix of gold's and yellows. His eyes were the same gold as his hair.

"My name is Soshi. I am a brother of the Inu-yukai clan."

"Inu-yukai?" Inuyasha questioned. He was quite taken aback by the answer. It wasn't at all what he expected.

"Inu.. yasha.." Kagome's words where soft as she regained consciousness. She sat up and immediately felt the effect the cold had done to her body. The snow was now at least 2 inches high and still going.

Inuyasha turned suddenly to face Kagome. She looked worse then before. He rushed to her ignoring the unwelcome visitor and held her close waiting for her shivering to stop, so he knew she was warmer, but the shivering didn't stop. She was freezing to death. Panic was going through Inuyasha.

"I see you have excepted this miko as your mate... or haven't you?" Soshi asked suspiciously. Inuyasha glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here! I don't have time for this crap!" Inuyasha yelled as he held tighter to Kagome.

"No need to grow hostile... yet." Inuyasha growled at Soshi's words. "It is a lovely miko you have here."

"Stop the crap." Inuyasha yelled. Soshi stepped forward. Inuyasha let out a fierce growl to protect Kagome. He knew what he was doing wouldn't help though. She was tired and cold, really cold. He needed to get her to warmth and soon, he hadn't anytime to waist fighting.

So he did the thing, the one thing you would never, ever expect, and the one thing he never planned on doing again. He asked and said please.

"Please... let me and her go. I will battle you later if that is your wish." Inuyasha said clenching his teeth. His words were soft and stern. Kagome was quite surprised at this, but hadn't had time to do much. She faded into darkness once again.

"You fool! You have belittled yourself for a human! How dishonorable." Soshi growled. "I will spare you for now, only because i myself have honor enough to spare you while your down, but I will be back." With that Soshi faded into the forest.

Inuyasha held tighter to Kagome and began to feel a little numb from the cold, but this wasn't the time to be worrying about himself. He stood up and leapt towards the village.

**Another of Kagome's dreams**

_She was not in darkness like the last time, and she could remember everything. She walked around in complete awe at the beauty of the place she was in._

"_How did I get here? Where is Inuyasha? Why I am so cold?" many questions flooded Kagome's thoughts. She was in a forest, just like the Inuyasha forest._

_Kagome walked farther into a meadow, surrounded by trees and bushed. She saw Inuyasha there in the middle and approached him slowly. He wasn't looking at her at her. He was facing the ground. _

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she entered. She placed her hand on his shoulder and suddenly saw his eyes glaring at her. They were completely red and his hands were stained in blood. _

_Kagome shrieked back and fell on her bottom. 'He's in his demon form." Kagome shuddered at the thought. _

"_Kagome... please forgive me." Inuyasha eyes changed and became the beautiful amber they always were. His eyes held compassion and loving peace. Yet the guilt in his look was very saddening. _

"_Forgive you? You haven't done anything... have you?"_

"_Kagome... I love you and want you to bear my children."_

"_What have you done!" Kagome was beginning to worry about his trying to go around the whole thing. He pulled her into a protective embrace and held her close. He put his lips right beside her ears._

"_Kagome I have defeated Naraku, but I don't have the strength to survive. I used my demon blood when harmed you and wasn't able to control my rage. In the process I used my life energy as well, and now... Kagome!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms even tighter around her and placed kissed all over her face. "Goodbye." Inuyasha whispered whipping away Kagome's tears. _

"_NO! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed._

**Back to reality/ 45 minutes earlier**

Inuyasha arrived at the hut in mere minutes. He rushed Kagome in ignoring the stench that still cloaked Sango and Miroku.

"Get some blankets from Kagome's bag, hurry!" Inuyasha ordered Sango, because she was the closest to the large yellow backpack. He knew that Kagome was getting sicker, he wasn't only afraid of her freezing to death, he was afraid she would catch ammonia, or hypothermia. He could tell from her raged breathe and fever it was already coming.

Inuyasha didn't waist anytime placing Kagome on the closet bedroll to the fire and draping the few thin blankets Sango handed him over her.

Inuyasha placed his hand over her four head only to find she was clammy and had a growing fever. 'She shouldn't have tried to follow me... I shouldn't have walked away from her.' Inuyasha thought guiltily. He had a guilty, yet caring look on his face that the others didn't dare question out loud. They watched in surprise as Inuyasha used his hand to lightly brushed the hair from Kagome's face. He had so much compassion in his eyes, the others wondered if it were actually him.

"Well, what the hell are you all waiting around here for?" Inuyasha noticed how they were all staring at him. "We need to warm her body up, and fast!"

"Ye are right, Inuyasha. I'll steam some broil, and herbs for her. You keep watch and make sure her fever doesn't raise. Sango and Miroku can get some more blankets from the back hut." Everyone listened to Kaede, Shippo and Kirara were also back and sleeping, completely on aware of the world around them, just like Kagome.

**45 minutes later**

They had moved Kagome into a separate hut from the others, but Inuyasha didn't dare leave Kagome's side. The others where sleeping and had told Inuyasha to get some rest himself, he obviously didn't listen. He watched over Kagome like a hawk, listening to her even, yet heavy breathing. She seemed to be getting better. Inuyasha wiped sweat from her face.

"Inu... yasha.." Kagome shuddered in her sleep. Inuyasha jolted forward slightly. Just here her voice was enough to settle him down. "Please... don't leave me... stay... stay here.."

"Kagome... I'm here." Inuyasha whispered.

"NO! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she flew out of bed in tears. The tears flooded her eyes. "No... why?" Kagome cried. She suddenly felt warmer then before as arms draped around her. She felt surprised for a moment and then cried into his chest. She gripped her arms around him tightly. "Why'd you leave me!" Kagome had no control over the tears that wouldn't stop falling. "Don't ever die!"

Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome was tearing so much. He held her close.

"I'm not going anywhere." Inuyasha said softly trying to calm her.

"Inuyasha... It was a dream.." Kagome sighed in relief, but stilled cried. She held her grip to him like never before. "Inuyasha, I want to bare your children, please. I don't care if Naraku is dead or alive, it's not worth your life, NEVER!"

"Kagome... you wan to bare my children?" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked into his eyes.

"Of course!" She said as if he should have known.

"Soon, someday then I promise." Inuyasha soothed her with his words. They both forgot that Kagome was ever sick or cold and just paid attention to each other.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and placed gentle kisses down her collar bone and neck. She leaned into him more.

When he stopped kissing her she just rested her head against his chest.

"Inuyasha, what happened to the demon... in the forest?" Kagome asked remembering what happened before she lost consciousness.

"He left." Inuyasha said simply.

**Well what'd you think? I'm hoping for at least three reviews before I continue. That's really because I love hearing people's opinions on my stuff and so I know what they want from the fan fiction. I hope you all are okay with having the LEMON next chapter, because I just thought it was convenient, I guess. Anyway, keep R&R and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	8. Finally Mates

**_LEMON will be on the link. Go to my profile and there will be a link to the website with the LEMON. I am not allowed to post it on this site because of rules._**

**Disclaimer: Okay I don't know why we have to write this because obviously no one owns Inuyasha except for Rumiko. I'm just being safe with this disclaimer clearly stating I don't own any of the usual characters in this fan fiction, meaning Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Naraku, etc. I do however own Soshi and some other characters in this fan fiction. **

**Chapter 8: Finally mates**

"What do you mean 'he left'?" Kagome asked. After she passed out she no longer had any idea what was going on with that demon and Inuyasha.

"He's going to come back, I don't know who the hell he is, so don't ask. All I know is his name is Soshi and he's an Inu-yukai." Inuyasha replied.

"You mean he's a dog demon like you?"

"Yeah, but he gives me a strange feeling. We should keep our eyes open."

"Yeah..." by now Kagome wasn't really paying much attention to Inuyasha, she was to busy remembering how he _asked _if Soshi would let them go. She needed to make sure her brain wasn't going crazy. "Inuyasha did you _ask_ if we could leave?" Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Feh." Kagome understood it was true from his blush and embraced him once more, pressing her lips over his. At first he grew stiff in surprise from the sudden action, but then allowed it to continue.

"He was falling into the sweetness of the kiss. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance with his tongue and she gladly allowed him it. He explored her mouth with his tongue, and she his. The felt at pure peace, and as though nothing else in the world existed except for them.

The fire burned with a ferocity that it never had before and Inuyasha could smell Kagome's arousal as he roamed her body with his hands, slightly scratching her with his claws, causing her to moan softly. A grin swept across Inuyasha's features at Kagome's soft sounds. He placed her down on her sleeping bag and ran kisses up and down her neck. She slightly arched her back wanting more of him.

He teased her lightly by letting his claws trace her nub, causing her to moan even more.

"Kagome... are you are you want to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked with a flush of embarrassment. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the lips once more, lightly and quickly.

"I've never been more positive about anything." Kagome whispered into his ear. It sent shivers of delight down his spine and caused him to give her one of those rare smiles.

88888888888888888888888888888 Lemon in Link

"Inuyasha we want to always be together, right?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha grip tightened.

"Always, a mate never leaves their mate."

"Inuyasha? What if we were.. to have 'pups'?" Kagome asked afraid of what his answer would be. He suddenly froze. She knew she had asked him before if they could, but he said someday and she knew he meant after Naraku was destroyed. She was really thinking when she asked him though. She did want them, but the dream had made her fear never having them and causing her to say things she wasn't ready to say. Neither of them would be ready for that, at least not until Naraku was finished off and Kagome was older. Then they also hadn't thought about that little event causing it. They were to wrapped up in each other.

"Kagome? I don't think we're ready for that yet." Inuyasha said as worry took him over. "We'll just have to wait and see, k?" With that Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead adn sleep over came the couple. Inuyasha pulled the blanket over their bodies before they were in their slumber. (A/N: Boy are they going to be surprised when they wake up.)

**Morning**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed a voice.

Kagome and Inuyasha both flung their eyes open and looked around to see what the problem was. They held the blankets wrapped around each other. Then Inuyasha turned to the door and saw Shippo standing there staring at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Inuyasha yelled. He wasn't yet aware of him being nude along side Kagome. She was blushing furiously and trying to hide behind Inuyasha. Only then did Inuyasha remember what was going on and he must have blushed 99 shades.

"Shippo, what's all the..." Sango and Miroku rushed to Shippo's side. Sango's words were cut off when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing there only covered in blankets, and while Miroku grinned Sango blushed like Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sango covered Shippo's eyes and ran into the other shut with the kit. Miroku stared for a moment and then followed Sango.

Kagome was ready to cry from pure embarrassment. 'Please tell me that didn't just happen... It did.' Kagome thought with a sigh. Inuyasha was thinking something else though. 'Are we having ramen for breakfast?... WAIT! Now that stupid monk is going to be twice the fcking pervert!'

"Um Inuyasha... what should we do?" Kagome asked as she moved so she was facing him. He brushed his nose against hers and then grabbed his clothing and tossed Kagome's to hers.

"They'd find out sooner or later, but if that lecher says anything perverted even that stupid sit command wont hold me back. Then I'll tell him how much he stunk yesterday."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"That's cruel!"

"So he's got it coming if he's going to say some perverted shit." Kagome decided to ignore the current situation and grabbed Inuyasha ears for some rubbing. He grunted and then couldn't help but to lean in for more.

"I guess Kaede already started breakfast, I can already smell the ramen I gave her yesterday."

"Ramen?" Inuyasha had a grin on his face. "I hope you gave her extra."

**Be sure to review and tell me when you think Kagome should find out she's pregnant. Or do you think they should go at it again... grins... maybe the whole summary was a fake MUHAHA! Anyway she should get pregnant and I don't know if I should right another LEMON. **


	9. The Inuyoukai mystery

**Here's the next chapter guys and girls! ENJOY! Please review and tell me how you feel about it so far! **

**Chapter 9: The Inu-youkai mystery**

Breakfast was mostly quiet. No one even looked up from their bowls of ramen, because they were all to embarrassed, or in Miroku's case he couldn't stop grinning. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, and Shippo sat between Kirara and Kagome. Across from them sat Miroku and Sango, while Kaede resumed mixing her herbs.

After they all finished and were sitting peacefully without anyone saying anything in the hut, Shippo decided to speak.

"Kaede, what does it mean when two people bathe, but in a bedroll, and without water, together?" Shippo asked curiously. Kagome chocked up her drink of water and everyone but Shippo blushed furiously, even Miroku and Kaede.

"Bathe? In bed?" Kaede knew exactly _what_ he was talking about, but had no desire to answer that question. She also didn't know _who_ he was talking about... yet.

"Well, Inuya..." before Shippo could say another word Inuyasha covered Shippo's mouth with his hand. As Shippo tried to squirm free from Inuyasha's grasp, Kaede realized exactly _who_ Shippo was referring to. (A/N: If you don't catch my drift just say it in a review and I'll tell you at the beginning of the next chapter) Shippo grew tired of the squirming and did the only manly thing to do... he cried. Inuyasha released him to cover his ears. "Kagome! Inuyasha's bullying me again!" cried Shippo, but to his surprise he didn't here a thump.

Everyone turned to where Kagome was sitting only moments ago and realized she was no longer there. 'Where the hell did she go?" thought Inuyasha as he ran out of the hut in search of Kagome. When he stepped out of the hut, he immediately felt a gust of wind. Snow covered the ground like a the sea over the ocean floor. The snow was around a foot deep, and the village was at peace. Everyone was inside to escape the colds of winter. It was easier for Inuyasha to find Kagome, because her foot steps where clear. They led into the next hut over. Inuyasha leapt into the hut and noticed Kagome sitting there with a fire just started.

He walked over and sat beside her wondering why she was there. She was covered in blankets up to her neck and she didn't look to well.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned placing a hand on her shoulder. She responded with a warm smile, but behind the smile was a hidden feeling of pain, and Inuyasha could tell. "Are you alright?" Concern fluttered Inuyasha's voice.

"Yeah, um... a little cold is all." Kagome said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You can't lie to me."

"It's just..." Kagome was cut off by a sneeze. "I think I got a cold yesterday." Kagome sneezed twice and then sighed deeply.

Moments later the others all entered and sat across from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

**Moments later **

They were now into a conversation about how Kagome's went missing yesterday and then was brought back passed out and sick. Kagome explained she got lost in the woods when she went for a walk and passed out from the cold. She told them Inuyasha found her and they came across a demon named Soshi.

**Squash**

The small flee, Miyoga slowly drifted down into Inuyasha's palm after being squashed.

"Miyoga! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha said.

"My your blood is extra tasty today, I see you have mated."

**Squash**

Inuyasha squashed him that time for the embarrassing statement as he went apple red, alongside Kagome.

When the flee had blown himself up he sat on Kirara for safe measures and spoke.

"Soshi you say?" Miyoga wondered out loud.

"Yeah, what of it? You know'em?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, indeed. He is a general Inu-yukai, well he was, that is until he was dispelled for trying to slay your father."

"My old man?"

"Yes, he Soshi grew jealous that he couldn't have full control over the western lands, he believed he was destined, when in all truth he wasn't. After you were born he became more bitter by the day and was expelled from the clan, when the others found out about his trickery. He was never again to return to the castle."

"Interesting character, this Soshi guy." Miroku stated.

"What the hell would he have to do with me, he wants to fight me?" Inuyasha yelled and questioned at once.

"Well, he is probably trying to exact revenge." Miyoga replied.

"So why doesn't he go kill Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha, it isn't so simple. Sesshomaru was on his side. You see he hated the fact that your father mated with a human and was also expelled from the clan, plotting with Soshi. Sesshomaru, was welcomed back after your father was defeated because he needed to talk control of the lands and remaining clan."

"Feh, he had no business with me."

"What about you mate? Has he business with her?" Miroku commented.

"What the hell... NO!"

"Then he'll do whatever suit him." Miyoga said plainly as he jumped out into the snow and hopped away.

"Baka, flee!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha." said Kagome patting Inuyasha's back. She then sneezed again.

"Lousy whether." Inuyasha growled because it caused Kagome sickness.

"What do you suppose we do about this Soshi character?" asked Sango.

"Who cares! He has no business with me and if he wants a fight he'll get one.

"Maybe it's best if you don't underestimate his power." stated Kaede.

"Feh. Leave!" Inuyasha said directing it at everyone except Kagome. Then were a little shocked by his sudden yelling and all scattered to the next hut. Inuyasha did it so they didn't bother Kagome while she was sick. 'Dam! Kaede better have some herbs stored for the winter.'

"Inuyasha, maybe.." Kagome was cut off by a sneeze. "Maybe we should listen to Kaede, and beware of his power."

"Kagome, I can stand my own ground."

"Yeah, can't we all." Kagome said sarcastically. "Inuyasha, can you take me to my time?"

"What? We were just there!"

"Inuyasha! I need some medicine."

"Kaede's got herbs."

"She needs them for sick villagers, beside why would I get them here when I can just get them there?"

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, I'll walk then."

"Not even! Not in this whether. With those little skirts of yours you'll barely make it ten yards before your legs freeze up!" Inuyasha stood and picked Kagome up bridal style and prepared to take her to her time for some medicines.

**K, I hope you LOVED it. REVIEW and keep reading. Tell me what you thought. I haven't really decided if I should put another LEMON in it yet. I'm thinking about Kagome finding out she's pregnant NEXT chapter. Tell me what you think about that.**


	10. A Walk Home

**K, guys I hope you don't mind that I skipped the part with Kagome's time. I just couldn't really come up with anything that she do there. I mean her time seems so boring compared to the feudal era. So sorry again, but she will be going back there soon so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 10: A Walk Home**

**1 month later**

It had been a month since Kagome had gone back to her time, when she was sick, and so far there have been no more signs of Soshi. All of Kagome's and Inuyasha's night were spent together, cuddled up. (A/N: I _don't_ mean _together _as in LEMONY together! They had only done that once when they mated in chapter 8.) Miroku and Sango had also spent their nights together. Sometimes when they would go to the next hut over and when they came back Inuyasha would stay as far from them as he could. It wasn't that it smelt that bad, it was just the thought that bothered him. He loved how he and Kagome smelt after they mated.

They hadn't searched for the jewel shards in over a month because of the thick snow. Now the snow was clearing up as spring began. They planned on searching for the jewel shards this day and were prepared.

Kagome had just woken up in Inuyasha's arms. He seemed to still be asleep. She held her stomach with one hand, and her mouth with the other as she smelt Kaede roasting fish and steaming the rice only a few feet away from her. Inuyasha and her where sleeping in the upper right hand corner. Miroku and Sango slept in the bottom left, while Shippo and Kirara were off in a slumber in the upper left corner. Kaede was cooking in the middle of the room.

Kagome held her hand tighter over her mouth. She stood up to leave, but felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist. He was still to asleep to pay attention to how much she struggled. He kept his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered not wanted to release any vomit. She continued to try to release herself, but Inuyasha just gave a low growl and pulled her tighter against his chest. "Please..." Kagome again felt the puke rise. She didn't want to scream and wake the others. So she tried to wake him, when he just gave a grunt and continued his snooze, Kagome gave irritated grunt and allowed the tears to spring from her eyes. She really didn't want to get sick on Inuyasha and would hit him if she had to. "Inuyasha..." Kagome cried softly. Kaede was to busy watching the food to here any of it.

Inuyasha sudden flung his eyes open from the smell of salty tears. He herd a few groans and looked down at the girl in his hands.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a concerned tone. She was a little surprised to hear him awake. She looked up at him and then jolted out of his grasp and ran out of the hut holding her mouth. Kaede was a bit taken aback by this, as was Inuyasha. He stood up and immediately followed his mate.

Kagome ran straight into the woods and stopped behind a bush allowing herself to fall to her knees and heaved out all that there was. She felt horrible. Then waited a few moments before her stomach began to feel a little better. She clutched it hoping not to release anything more.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha's voice was soft, surprised, and concerned all at once. He stood behind Kagome, not knowing what had caused her this sudden sickness.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. Inuyasha knelt down beside her.

"Are you sick?" Inuyasha asked, although the answer was obvious.

"I feel a lot better." It was only half true." She stood up and waited for Inuyasha to do the same. "Lets get back." Inuyasha nodded. He didn't know whether he would believe her or not.

When they were a few feet from the hut, Kagome smelt the warmth of the fish and recognized the others voices. They were all awake and eating. She stepped back, much to Inuyasha's disclosure, and ran again. He didn't dawdle before running after her once more. This time she didn't collapse and gag. She just stood there for a moment taking in the fresh air. Since it was the first day of spring, there was still light settings with snow, so the air was some what chilly, but just cause there's snow didn't mean there wasn't grass patched and blooming flowers.

Inuyasha herd Kagome sigh.

"Maybe we should get some herbs from Kaede."

"No, I'm fine... just not hungry. You can go back and eat. I'll be here."

"Like I'd leave you to the demons!" Inuyasha had anger in his tine, that she could even suggest something like that. "We'll go back to your time later and get some of that... stuff that you use when your sick."

"I'm fine, really." Her act didn't fool Inuyasha one bit. He turned around ad began walking back, knowing Kagome would follow. 'Why am I suddenly so sick? Could it be... I mean have missed my cycle? NO! I'm just... be a hypochondriac. Besides what would Inuyasha say to something like that? Would he leave me?' Kagome began to panic and then decided there was no need, she jus kept telling herself she was over reacting, maybe she was.

They entered the village again, but when Inuyasha continued walking to Kaede's she didn't. She had no desire to feel sick again. When Inuyasha realized she wasn't following any more he stopped to face her.

"Kagome?"

"How about we go sit in the tree Inuyasha? We can go back to Kaede's for breakfast a little later, right?"

"Ah... okay." Inuyasha knew she was just getting out of it, but played along for now. She swooped her up and leapt into a high branch in a large tree. He sat on a very thick branch and leaned against the hoof of the tree, pulling Kagome into his chest. She nuzzled her head into his neck and noticed something there that she hadn't before. It was a crescent moon. She lifted away and looked at it closer and then at him.

"What is that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quizzically. he knew exactly what she was talking about before he even had to look.

"It's my mate mark, you've got one too. Remember when I bit you?" He asked pulling her hair to uncover the crescent, identical moon on her beck. She hadn't noticed it had became that. It was only a bit mark last time she looked at it.

"But how come you have one? I didn't bite you."

"I automatically appeared when yours did. Only the male needs to bite."

"How come it's a moon, before it was only a bite mark?"

"Because that's my symbol, for my bloodline. I come from a family of lords you know? Why do you think Sesshomaru is lord of the western lands, my dad was before him. (A/N: I didn't make that up. Inuyasha really is the lords son and now the lords brother. He would be lord, but Sesshomaru is full demon and the older of the two.)

"I already knew that Inuyasha, it's just I didn't know the moon on Sesshomaru's forehead was some kind of symbol."

"Feh." Kagome smiled and then covered his lips with her own. It was a deep, lustful, loving kiss. Inuyasha was caught up in it. They kept up kissing, only stopping occasionally for a breath.

Inuyasha ran his claws up and down Kagome's hips, she shivered in delight and placed her hands on his chest. He then brought his hands to her breast and squeezed playfully and lightly and got a reaction he didn't expect, Kagome pulled away, with a painful moan.

Why were they hurting, like they had tenderized. That could only be one thing and drove Kagome crazy with fear. Inuyasha looked nothing but surprised at the moment.

"Inuyasha, please take me to my time. There's something I need to do there." Inuyasha 's surprised look became one of disappointment and worry. Why had she rejected him. She noticed the look on his face and kissed him deeply and then released. "Don't worry Inuyasha. There's just something I have to do. I won't need to spend more then day if you don't want me to." His expression totally changed and he wondered why she wanted to go back so suddenly. Before she was telling him she didn't want to go. He grunted giving up trying to figure it out and grabbed Kagome bridal style and rushed to the well.

**Kagome's time**

Inuyasha hopped out of the well and jumped into Kagome's room through her window. He placed her on the bed and waited for her to say something.

"Um Inuyasha, you can leave now. I won't be long, I promise."

"As if... I'll stay." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat beside Kagome. She began to get a little nervous. "Your hiding something aren't you?" Inuyasha pointed quiltily at Kagome. She had an anime style sweat drop, drop and put on a big, bright, fake smile, holding up her hands in defense.

"Not at all. I just thought you'd like some time to slay demons. You haven't fought in a month. It's not good to let your rage build."

"I'm not angry, so there's no rage building."

"Ah... well... um."

"I knew it. Now tell me what the hell your hiding!"

"Inuyasha, how about this? I'll tell you later as long as you go back."

"Feh, no chance."

"But Inuyasha."

"No."

"Fine! Stay here for all I care, but I'm leaving. I'll be back in a couple minutes. Tell my mom I went to the store if she asks." Kagome grabbed her purse and left before Inuyasha could say another word. She was wearing a tight baby pink sweater, with a hot pink, flexible skirt that resembled her school uniform skirt. It was almost to hard for him to resist her. Then a thought struck him that if it was hard for him to resist, then wouldn't it be hard for other people as well? No way was he going to let anyone dare touch his Kagome.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome was walking to the corner store, and made it in no time at all. She slowly ambled through the isles in search of what she had came there for. She walked through the 'womanly' isle and came across what she was looking for. She looked left, right, up, down, and made sure no one was watching her. She grabbed the item and ran to the clerk to pay. She was glad it was a girl. The woman smiled when Kagome put down the item. Kagome blushed as the box was scanned. (A/N: Those of you who don't get it yet, you'll find out soon enough.)

After Kagome paid she stuffed the item into the grocery bag and headed out. She wouldn't be going back to that store for a while. She walked down the street, only about a block of walking left. She sighed that she got that over with and continued walking.

"Hey sexy." Kagome came to halt at the smirk in the voice. It wasn't Inuyasha. She didn't bother to turn around and kept walking. Then she felt someone grasp her arm. She shrieked as the man covered her mouth with his hands and dragged her into a nearby ally way. She struggled. When they were in the ally the man threw Kagome down. She dropped the bag and out came the pregnancy test. The man picked it up and looked at the box.

"So your a whore." he said throwing the box back into the bag and placing it down. "This'll be fun then."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed with all her might. The man slapped her across the face and then held her chin in his hand.

"Say something else and this will be worse then it already is for you." The man threatened.

"I'll say whatever I want!" Kagome yelled. She glared at him with a death glare as if she would strike him down if he stepped closer, but he didn't seem to get the hint.

"So how many men have you been with." The man smirked. "You look about sixteen, you must be some slut." Kagome hated the words he was saying and knew that she didn't know what to believe. she would be with Inuyasha always. he was the only one she was ever with and him her. "Anyway if your already pregnant then you wont get pregnant from me, will you?" Kagome gasped.

"You won't touch me!" She said. If he even dared Inuyasha would kill him without a second thought, human or not, although he didn't know that. She only hoped Inuyasha would get there soon.

"Oh of course I would." He said he stepped closer to her and grabbed her arms and held them over her head. He grabbed her breast and squeezed. She screamed. Then he covered her mouth. "No one's hear to save you scank." Kagome was on the verge of tears. When he grabbed her breast it hurt so much.

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed as he kicked the man away from Kagome and across the ally way. He had only seen some of it. He entered when he grabbed her breast, but was ready to kill him and needed a second to calm down, but the second didn't help. How dare he touch her. She was HIS, no one else's. Kagome grabbed her bag and ran into his arms crying into his haori. He was wearing a hat, which was the only reason he took so long, he couldn't find the dam thing. He clutched her with one arms and growled and glare at the man who rose from the ally wall.

"How dare you! So that whore it yours?" The man said smirking. He wasn't at all threatened by Inuyasha, yet. Inuyasha growled when he said the world 'whore'.

"I see you want a quick death then, or maybe I should make it slow, so I can watch you squirm." Inuyasha said in an evil tone. Kagome hadn't ever herd him so angry, but wasn't at all afraid, he would never hurt her. "Kagome hold on a minute." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. She nodded and he released her and approached the man who dared to contact his mate.

"Oh so now the freak is going to try and battle me?"

"Who you calling a freak?" Inuyasha asked angrily. The man stood about a foot away from him. He was a few inches taller and about twice as wide, but Inuyasha was not at all afraid, he could easily kill him if he wanted to so soon. he didn't know if Kagome would let him kill the guy, but that was only because of her kind heart. He WAS going to beat the living crap out of the guy, whether he killed him or not, as long as he suffered.

**So tell me what'd you think? I'll update soon. I promise. This is the longest chapter I've made so far. It was getting so interesting I just couldn't help it!**


	11. Mates Are Forever

**Next chapter here! So soon, yes I know you all love me! LOL! Anyways keep up the reading and be sure to REVIEW, because I always LOVE to here how you feel!**

**LEMON for this chapter will be on link!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but hey I wish I did!**

**Chapter 11: Mates are forever**

"Look at you, you've got some long ass white, gray hair, and are wearing some red kimono from who knows how long ago!" The man explained. "Of course your a freak."

"Well this freak is going to kick your ass," Inuyasha growled out jumping into the air ready to give the guy a dead on punch to the face. The guys was utterly shocked that he could jump so high! The guy wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and once again went flying into the wall. This time it wasn't half as easy for him to get up. Inuyasha just stood and gave him a disgusted look and waited for him to rise once again. When he did Inuyasha used his shoulder to push him into the concrete. The man yelped in pain.

"You bastard!" yelled the man. The man looked at Kagome and grinned at her. She glared. Why the hell was he looking at her like that. Then Kagome saw it. He was holding something in his hand. He must have pulled it out of his jacket! It was a gun! She knew Inuyasha couldn't handle that, because he could just use his blades of blood to block the attack, or his swords, but if he used his blades of blood the guys could die, and if he used his sword then the guy could also die. Kagome didn't want anyone to die.

"INUYASHA! What out he has a gun!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha landed giving Kagome a look. She had once long again explained that the guns in this time were more efficient and powerful as well. So Inuyasha did what Kagome expected. The guy held out the gun towards Inuyasha.

"So you think you can go up against this gun?" The man said smirking. He was surprised that Inuyasha didn't show any sign of fear of the deadly weapon. Inuyasha stepped closer and leaned over to glare at the guy. His eyes burn with anger. The man was shocked again that Inuyasha had amber eyes. Then Inuyasha removed his hat, and you all know how the man must have reacted then. "Why the hell are you wearing some toys!"

"These are 100 real." Inuyasha tweaked them and then held out his claws and demonstrated his blades of blood on the wall. The man yelped.

"Your a monster."

"Demon."

"Get the hell away from me!" The man was to shaky to shoot the gun and was still on the ground unable to run. Inuyasha wasn't ready to let the guy go. If Inuyasha hadn't been there to save Kagome, this guy could have ruined her life. The thought alone sickened him.

"How dare you touch her?" Inuyasha growled returning all of is anger. He furiously punched the guy into the ground until he was unconscious. He glared once more at him, then turned to face Kagome. She had fear in her eyes.

"Is he... dead?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha walked over to her and gestured for him to follow her, she did. She still waited for an answer.

"He'll wake in a few hours." Inuyasha finally said. He didn't look at Kagome. He was standing straight and spoke sternly. He truly was a hero.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Feh." After a few moments of peace Inuyasha spoke again. "So what'd you buy anyway?" Kagome blushed.

"I'll tell you... eventually."

"Kagome, stop stalling I'll find out sooner or later." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha pouted.

"Don't worry about it now, k?"

"Just..."

"No."

"Kagome.."

"Soon."

"Now!"

"Later." Kagome said plainly. Inuyasha grunted. They arrived at the shrine and then Kagome ran up stairs, her whole family went out, she didn't know where they went. She was ready to enter the bathroom. "Inuyasha I'll be about fifteen minutes, there's something I've got to do."

"What do you have to do?"

"Ah... shower." Kagome ran into the bathroom with her bag and locked the door. After a second she took out the test and did what she needed to do. She placed two of them on the counter and read the last amount of directions. "'Wait ten minutes until it calculates your results, blue is positive and yellow is negative.'" She sat one the toilet and thought things over. 'No way am I ready for this... Sure U want children with Inuyasha, but so soon...

**Flashback**

"You look about sixteen, you must be some slut." Kagome hated the words he was saying and knew that she didn't know what to believe. she would be with Inuyasha always. he was the only one she was ever with and him her. "Anyway if your already pregnant then you wont get pregnant from me, will you?" Kagome gasped.

**End Flashback**

'I am only sixteen. My family will be dishonored, because I'm not married, well not the human way, but I am the demon way, that's what mates are after all.' She leaned back and sighed.

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha... It was a dream.." Kagome sighed in relief, but stilled cried. She held her grip to him like never before. "Inuyasha, I want to bare your children, please. I don't care if Naraku is dead or alive, it's not worth your life, NEVER!"

"Kagome... you wan to bare my children?" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked into his eyes.

"Of course!" She said as if he should have known.

"Soon, someday then I promise." Inuyasha soothed her with his words. They both forgot that Kagome was ever sick or cold and just paid attention to each other.

**End Flashback**

"Did I really say that? Of course I did! I meant every word! I love Inuyasha. But... what will he say about it if I was... he sad someday, not today, but he did say soon."

**Ten minutes are over**

The ten minutes felt like nothing to her, she was so deep in thought she ended up screaming when the buzzer went of from surprise. She hesitated and placed her hand on the tip of the things, ready to pull them out. 'This is it.' She held her breathe and pulled out the two tests. She looked at the colors and examined them. (A/N: If I was to stop it here, you'd all kill me.)

She sat down on the toilet seat and wanted to cry. Both were blue, meaning positive. She placed her hands on her head and prepared to tell Inuyasha. She couldn't! She was to afraid. All these voices filled her head telling her things he could say, might say. They made her tear.

She then herd a knock on the door and looked up at it. She couldn't just hide it from him. He had all the right in the world to know.

"Your fifteen minutes are up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, wait in my room, I'll be out in a minutes!" Kagome called out to him. When she herd his footsteps move away she stood up ad took a deep breathe. She disposed of the tests and opened the door. She prepared to open her bedroom door and then stopped. "'someday'" Someday wasn't today. That didn't change things though. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had to do it. It was her only choice. She opened the door and Inuyasha was facing the window. He turned and looked at her crying face.

"Kagome."

"Oh! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into his arms and cried into his haori. He grasped her, not knowing what was wrong. "I'm sorry... so, so sorry!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Someday isn't today!" Inuyasha only then understood. HE understood it all. His mother once told him of the side effects of pregnancy. Things like morning sickness and tender breast. He remembered earlier when he brought her for some breakfast and she ran off, he remembered up in the tree when he... and then she backed away with a hurt look.

He pulled her in tighter and leaned his head on hers.

"Don't be sorry." Inuyasha said in the softest tone, as though he was ready to cry, but of course he didn't! How could he forgive himself, burdening Kagome with this so soon. Her age was still young.

"Please Inuyasha, don't leave me!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha felt like his heart was crushed when he realized what he would have to do next. He pulled Kagome away and grasped her shoulders firmly and looked directly into her teary eyes.

"Kagome, I must... you must..."

"Inuyasha?"

"You must stay here... for good." Kagome was shocked.

"Stay here? With you?"

"No, I must, defeat Naraku. It's to dangerous in the feudal era as long as Naraku still lives."

"I won't!" Kagome screamed. "You can't expect me to stay here and let you go off and slay Naraku by yourself and leave me here with a child ALONE! NEVER! Mates don't even leave each other, they stay side by side no matter what the difficulties, no matter what's going wrong., the stay side by side in an unbreakable love!" Inuyasha was a bit taken aback by her strong tone, and remembered telling her that the other day...

**Flashback**

It had been three weeks after Kagome and Inuyasha had mated. They were sitting in the sacred tree watching the sunset. Kagome was leaning into Inuyasha's chest, wrapped firmly in his arms.

"Inuyasha will we always be together?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's grip tightened.

"No matter what!"

"You promise?"

"I swear. Mates don't even leave each other, they stay side by side no matter what the difficulties, no matter what's going wrong., the stay side by side in an unbreakable love!" That causes Kagome to feel this ultimately warm feeling in her heart. She settled and went to sleep in his arms. As she fell asleep she whispered something.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too."

**End Flashback**

Kagome threw herslef back into her mates arms and cried some more. Inuyasha knew himself he wouldn't ever be able to leave Kagome, but he didn't want her to get hurt, but Kagome was determined, she would never give up.

"Inuyasha stay with me." Kagome cried out.

**SKIPS LEMON.._LEMON Will Be On Link in Profile!_**

He would be a little more possessive now, and protective because she was carrying his child and after the intensity of what they had just done. They cuddled under the blankets and rested together. Even Inuyasha would need a breather after that.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Kagome both jolted out of bed, hearing Kagome's mother. Kagome had a look of horror on her face when she herd her mother call from downstairs. She jumped out of bed and through Inuyasha into the corner with his haori and ran to lock the door. As soon as she did her mother knocked.

"Kagome?" her mother asked from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute. I'm getting changed." Kagome said making up the first excuse that came to her mind.

"Alright." when Kagome herd her mother retreat downstairs she rushed over to Inuyasha who was now wearing his pants, she was still nude. She pulled his haori on for him to get it done quicker, the whole time he just gawked at her nudeness. She then ran to her draws and retrieved her underclothes and silk red pajama dress. It was a little shorter then her skirt. She brushed her hair to stop the mess. Then she pushed the gawking Inuyasha out the window. She stayed on her roof and waited till she was ready for him to come in. To his surprise the sun was already setting.

When she was all cleaned up she prepared to go down and greet her mother, brother, and grandfather. They were preparing for dinner.

"Why hello Kagome," greeted Sota and her mother.

"Hey!" replied Kagome.

"What in this world do you think your wearing?" scolded her grandfather. She sighed.

"Well all my flannels are in the wash. This is all I have to wear to bed." Kagome stated. "Oh can you make me a couple bowls of ramen and call me down when your done?"

"Sure." Mrs. Higurashi answered as Kagome headed upstairs. She locked the door behind her and noticed Inuyasha was already back in her room and on her bed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome went over and sat next to the hanyou who seemed to be in a heavy thought.

"Kagome, I can't let you battle demons day after day." Kagome gave him a bored look. 'Not this again." She thought.

"Inuyasha, whether you like it or not I'm going. Not only can't you find the shards with out me, but I like to travel around. I gives me something to do besides study and hang out with friends from this time. It's an exciting adventure and I'm not going to give it up."

"Kagome, do you have any idea have dangerous it is!"

"I've been doing it for over a year! Of course I know!" Inuyasha sighed and decided he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He went under the blankets and brought Kagome under with him. He loved the feeling of silk against his skin.

**ANSWER TO QUESTION! LISTEN OKAY HERE'S THE DEAL, I SEE SOME OF YOU WERE WONDERING WHY INUYASHA COULDN'T SMELL THE BABY OR HERE IT'S HEART BEAT, WELL THE THING IS, IT WAS STILL TO EARLY ON AND THE BABY HADN'T REALLY DEVELOPED. HE WOULD EVENTUALLY BUT KAGOME HAS ALREADY TOLD HIM. OH, AND FOR THAT GUY IF YOU WAN THIM DEAD, JUST TELL ME AND THEN I'LL PUT HIM IN ANOTHER CHAPTER WHERE HE HASN'T LEARNED HIS LEASON AND HE CAN DIE THEN, BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW FOR IT AND TELL ME.**

**Okay this chapters even longer then the last! Keep up with the awesome reviews! I decided to add this LEMON because a lot of you wanted another one, the thing is a lot of you wanted her to be pregnant so I did both. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	12. To Choose

**IMPORTANT: I have not been able to update in so long and not because I'm lazy or anything. It's just because I moved and I haven't had my computer set up in 2 and half months. I will try and update as much as I possibly can from now on. **

**Check out the site in my profile! It's going to have everything an Inuyasha and Kagome fan could ever want!**

**Chapter 12: To choose**

Miroku and Sango had spent the night in a separate hut so they could do the do, they didn't know whether or not Inuyasha had returned yet, but as they did there thing they didn't care.

They woke up at sunrise and both dressed quickly, so Shippo didn't see them 'Bathing' together. They made it over to Kaede's in a few moments. She had some stew cooking and Shippo and Kirara were already up digging in. Sango and Miroku grabbed a bowl and sat down. Sango looked around.

"Hey, Kaede, where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango asked. She hadn't woken once in a month with Inuyasha and Kagome being there.

"I haven't seen them. Last time I saw Kagome was yesterday morning when she ran out of the hut. She was sick I believe, Inuyasha followed. I imagine they went to Kagome's time for medicine." Kaede stated.

"I miss Kagome already." Shippo pouted. He loved waking up with her there. He had gotten used to it and now he missed it.

"Meow!" Kirara agreed with Shippo.

"Don't worry I'm sure when Kagome feels better they'll be back." Sango assured.

**Meanwhile **

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Inuyasha and Kagome jumped out of bed and looked around. Kagome's mothers was standing in the door way with her hands on her waist, giving Kagome and enraged glare. Kagome blushed. "Just what do you think you were doing!"

"It's not," 'is' "what it looks like!" Kagome defended. "My and Inuyasha were talking and we... fell asleep like that." 'Yeah, like right." Kagome thought. Inuyasha looked at her and then back a Mrs. H.

"Oh..." Kagome's mother's anger settled and she smiled. "Well next time you better watch it. Anyway breakfast is done, it's eggs, sausage, and toast... Inuyasha would you care to join?"

"Ah... yeah." Inuyasha said. He hadn't ever had eggs, or sausage, or TOAST! He was confused, but decided to stay beside Kagome.

"Okay, oh and Kagome make sure you change. Inuyasha come on now and let Kagome change."

"No, mom. He's fine." Her mom gave her an incredulous look and Kagome held up her hands in defense. "I'm not getting changed in here, because I'm talking a shower. So Inuyasha can wait here until I get out. It's fine."

"Oh, alright then." With that Mrs. H exited the room and headed downstairs.

"Good one." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"Wasn't it?" She said smiling. She only grabbed a towel, but didn't she need clothes if she was going to get changed in the bathroom? Inuyasha cast her a questioning glance as she headed into the shower. He held back the urge to follow her.

**15 minutes later**

Kagome had just exited the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and headed into her room, but made sure the hall ways were clear before she did. She entered her room and shut and locked the door behind her. Inuyasha was sitting on the bed. He was looking out the window, but was now looking at Kagome, who was wearing nothing, but a towel. She walked to her draws and pulled out her clothing for the day. She pulled out a tight, sky blue short sleeve short, a tight, not flexible, like tan skirt and of course her under clothes.

Kagome dropped her towel and Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Kagome aren't.. you.. supposed to be changing in the.. bathroom?" Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome noticed the way he was staring and blushed. She finished putting on her clothes and looked at him with a smile.

"It's not like you haven't seen it all, already." Kagome stated. "Come on we have to go down stairs, our food probably already needs to be heated up." Kagome picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair.

When Kagome finished brushing her hair they headed downstairs. Inuyasha followed behind keeping his arms crossed. When they entered the kitchen Kagome was surprised everyone was still eating, she expected they would finish in the fifteen minutes. She didn't care though she just walked farther into the kitchen and gave Inuyasha his plate, which already set and then grabbed her own. She suddenly had the smell flood into her nose. She dropped the plate and everyone looked over at her. It dropped onto her foot and she yelped and then held her mouth and ran into the bathroom. Everyone followed her to see what had caused her to drop the plate and then run.

Inuyasha could already smell her blood. It must have been when the plate broke on her foot. Inuyasha was the first there and saw Kagome lean over the toilet bowl he walked over and held her hair out of her face, while the others watched shocked. They all wondered what had caused her sudden sickness, well everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha who already knew.

When Kagome finished gagging she used a paper towel to wipe her face down and then brushed her teeth and washed her face. The whole time everyone watched her. When she finished she realized the little pain on her foot and cleaned the blushed and used a patch to cover it. It was a few slashed almost deep enough to need stitches. They felt a little swollen, but were nothing Kagome couldn't handle. 'Well when I'm farther into this pregnancy they're going to be even more swollen and not from cuts either.' Kagome thought with a grin. She didn't really mind the morning sickness, it was only there when she smelt food, she was lucky it wasn't automatically there in the mornings, like for some people.

When Kagome was ready to exit the bathroom she noticed the three faces staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Kagome are you sick dear?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Oh, well actually... I'm just not hungry." Kagome said. "You guys go and eat. I'll be fine. I'll just go to the store and get some coke for my stomach ache, alright?" (A/N: For those of you who don't know flat coca cola helps cure stomach sickness, it's almost the same as coke syrup.)

"Uh, uh!" Inuyasha disagreed.

"What do you mean 'uh, uh'?" I can go to the store." Kagome argued. Inuyasha's eyes had a look like 'follow me.' Kagome followed him into her room. The others stayed behind, wondering what was going on. The closed the door.

"Your not going to that dam store again! Not after yesterday! Do you remember that guy, huh? Or did you forget!" Inuyasha stated.

"Like I would forget! You really think he'd still go after me after that pounding and him finding out you were a demon!"

"Humans gather in packs to defeat one person of that's what it takes." Kagome realized Inuyasha was right. That guy was big, meaning he probably had big friends and was in some kind of gang or something. He could jump her, but Inuyasha could handle them all, except for maybe the guns, if they got a hit on him.

"But Inuyasha..."

"Your not going and endangering the pup."

"You have a puppy?" Sota yelled in excitement. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to the door and realized that Sota, gramps, and Mrs. H were all listening at it, and when Inuyasha said 'pup' Sota opened the door to ask about it. Kagome blushed and thought up and excuse, she had none.

"A puppy Kagome, you know that they take a lot of responsibility. You couldn't just bring them back and forth." Mrs. H stated. Kagome's mother was talking about the actually dog, puppy, not the baby kind.

"Ah.. yeah. I don't have one though... we were going to get one, but since you put it that way, we won't." Kagome lied.

"Oh, alright. So what happened at the store yesterday... with that guy?" Mrs. H asked. Referring to the man who tried to rape Kagome. (A/N: I would never actually have Kagome get raped in any of my stories, that's so cruel!)

"Um, oh it's nothing to worry about... me and Inuyasha are going to go back to the feudal era now, so.." Kagome began, but couldn't finish.

"The hell we are with that monk and slayer smelling like pure dirty sex all the time!" Inuyasha yelled. Once again he loved the smell of sex when Kagome and him did it, but couldn't stand smelling it on Miroku and Sango. It smelt different on them, dah. (A/N: I hope the word 'sex' isn't to strong to use.) Kagome blushed and Kagome's family looked at her in shock.

"You mean your hanging out with people who are having sex here and there?" gramps yelled angrily.

"Well.." Kagome had no time to finish.

"I FORBID you to go back to that era if that is the case. You don't need any bad influences like that." Mrs. H stated. Kagome looked in shock this time.

"You can't FORBID me from going back there!"

"I see your already talking back to me." Mrs. H bit out.

"I'll go if I want." Kagome replied.

"No, you won't Kagome." Kagome's mother stated while stepping up to Kagome preparing to pull her away from Inuyasha. She grabbed Kagome's wrist. Inuyasha growled fiercely at her warning her to let go. The look in Inuyasha's eyes was enough to scare her back. She stepped back and looked at the angry hanyou.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome." he growled out. (A/N: I told you he would get more protective.. err possessive.)

"Excuse me? I'm her mother! You have no right to tell me if I can or can't touch."

"No one touches my Kagome, but me!" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha didn't mean that Kagome was his possession, that's just how mates referred to each other, just like Inuyasha was Kagome's Inuyasha.

"What do you mean 'your Kagome'?" asked gramps. He happened to know more about demons then Mrs. H, or Sota, and knew what that usually meant. "You can't call her that unless she was your.. mate." Kagome didn't want them to find out like this, but that's how it was playing out. She blushed and turned away, tears welling in her eyes as Inuyasha growled more.

"Stop that." She whispered so only could Inuyasha's could here, he listened and smelt the saltiness of her tears. "Mother if you wish to abandon me from the feudal era then I must tell you this... If that is what you truly want from me, you won't get it, and I will stay in the feudal era forever. I will never leave Inuyasha or my friends there." Kagome looked down even though she wasn't facing them and let the tears willingly fall from her eyes.

"Kagome would you really chose them over your own family?" Mrs. H asked sadly. Kagome turned to face her and the others. She smiled at her mother for some reason.

"They are my family." Kagome said.

"Please don't go!" cried Sota as he clung to his sister. Inuyasha was prepared to growl, but Kagome glared at him to not dare.

"I'm sorry Sota, but if I must choose between worlds, between loves, I choose Inuyasha... always."

"NO! You don't have to choose. Mom is just overreacting!" Sota continued to tears. Kagome leaned down and hugged him and whispered "Sorry." Into his ears.

"Kagome, but what could posses you to choose that world?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome stood up prepared to tell all she needed to.

"Mother, I love Inuyasha. He is my mate." Kagome's grandfather hissed knowing exactly what that meant.

"Mate?" Kagome's mother wasn't so familiar with it.

"It means that the half dog has taken away her purity." Gramps hissed. He never meant to sound so cruel, but was all about honor and hated knowing that his granddaughter had already last her virginity, unmarried. Kagome's mother gasped.

"Kagome is this true?"

"Yes, mother... and I'm also pr... pre... pr.." Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it. Tears welled from her eyes, she hated them being ashamed of her, when all she had ever done is loved them.

"Kagome... are you trying to say your pregnant?" Mrs. H asked. Kagome looked down, confirming the answer. "I see."

"Please don't hate me." Kagome said. Kagome's mother stepped closer to her and placed her hands firmly on Kagome's shoulders looking into her daughters eyes. Inuyasha held back a growl... for now.

"Hate you? I could never hate you!" Mrs. H pulled Kagome into an embrace and allowed Kagome to cry onto her shoulder. "Your my daughter, I love you dear."

"Does this mean you won't stay in the feudal era forever?" Sota asked. Kagome looked at him smiling and released from the embrace.

"I guess it does."

**Well tell me what you think, if you have any questions please ask me!**


	13. Accident

**So you all know! THE REASON KAGOME'S MOTHER WENT FROM BITCHY TI NICE IS BECAUSE SHE HADN'T REALIZED HOW MUCH DRAMA KAGOME WAS GOING THROUGH. WHEN SHE FINALLY NOTICED, SHE REALIZED KAGOME REALLY WAS IN LOVE WITH INUYASHA AND THAT SHE WAS TRULY CRUEL FOR TRYING TO TAKE KAGOME AWAY FROM THE MAN SHE LOVED AND THE FATHER TO HER CHILD! So I also know Kagome's mother is very kind and compassionate and usually wouldn't try to keep Kagome there in her own time, but you see Mrs. Higurashi is also a mother and didn't just want Kagome to start picking up all those bad habits.**

**Also this is IMPORTANT! Someone asked me if Inuyasha's and Kagome's child should be half demon or quarter demon. Here's the deal I want you to pick. I would normally make them quarter demon because that's what they would end up being if you did the math, but if you guys and girl want me to I could make it so Inuyasha's demon is so strong it made the pup half demon as well. It's all up to you guys!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 13: Accident**

Kagome and her mother released their embraced. Through the hold thing gramps watched wide eyes.

"Kagome you do know a child is a huge responsibility?" Mrs. H asked. Kagome nodded.

"No way!" yelled gramps. "You can't keep that child you hold."

"But, gramps..." Kagome began.

"No way!" The next thing Kagome and the others knew, gramps was throwing sutras at Kagome's stomach, attempting to seal the child, as if. Sweat drop from everyone except Kagome's grandfather.

"GRAMPS!" Kagome yelled pulling off the sutras. (A/N: In my other story, Love and Responsibility, on when gramps find out Inuyasha and Kagome like each other he tried to seal Inuyasha's manhood, of course it didn't work!)

"I can't allow this, oh Kami, what would the ancestors say?" gramps prayed.

"What do you think your doing trying to seal my baby?" Kagome complained out. Inuyasha growled at the old man for even attempting it. "And what do you mean I can't keep it? It's not like I'm going to have an abortion, or put it up for adoption, there's no way in limbo!"

"Abortion?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's when you kill the baby before it's born." Kagome explained.

"Kill it?" Inuyasha yelled and then growled. "NEVER!"

"I wouldn't." Kagome said.

"Kagome, will you promise to come back?" Sota interrupted. Kagome kneeled down and placed her hand on Sota's shoulder and then looked up at her mom and back to Sota.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure I'll come back soon enough... but maybe I'll wait till after the babies born."

"Oh, heavens no." Mrs. H began. "You can't just not come back for 8 more months, that's an awfully long time dear."

"I know, but I don't want my friends from this time to know and if they see the side effects they'll figure it out and be just as ashamed as gramps."

"So what's wrong with that? Who cares what they think? It's not like your going to be seeing them much anymore."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome shook her head.

"Please don't stay away that long." Sota begged.

"Sota, I have no choice." Kagome assured him.

"But.." Sota began, but was cut off by Kagome.

"Sota, don't worry, I wont seem that long."

"THAT LONG! That's close to a year!" Sota yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Kagome will come back before then." Inuyasha finally interrupted. Kagome turned to face him.

"Inuyasha, I never said that."

"As if I'm going to let you stay in the feudal era all the time, so the demons can get you,"

"Inuyasha."

"No, your not staying in the feudal era all the time until Naraku's DEAD AND GONE!"

"I'm going to the store now, to get some supplies. You can come if you want." Kagome said sternly standing up. There was anger in her voice, that made Inuyasha wince a bit. She then just grabbed her purse, sandals, and left. Inuyasha followed her of course, but he grabbed a hat from Kagome's desk first, neither of them said goodbye to Kagome's family as they left.

They walked in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence, that neither could stand much longer. The streets were strangely empty.

"Kagome, what the hell is your problem!" Inuyasha spoke up finally.

"What problem?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You can't really expect to stay in the feudal era for eight months straight with Naraku on the loose."

"I know Inuyasha, just drop it okay. It was only a thought." Kagome was still looking straight ahead. The truth was she couldn't stand the shameful look on her grandfathers face. She didn't want to see her friends look at her like that too. She couldn't bare it, it was so hurtful, more then she wanted it to be.

"Feh." After another moment Inuyasha kneeled down covering his ears. Kagome stopped and leaned down beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"What the hell is that god dam sound?" The next thing Kagome knew a car came skidding around the corner, swerving here and there. Her eyes widened as she saw the car coming there way, it was a pick up truck and was speeding, going faster then expected. She saw a familiar face in the drivers seat.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. He was covering his ears from the cars crying wheels, he then looked up at the car headed there was and his eyes widened. There was no way to move, not in time.

BOOM

The car hit the two of them, taking a harder hit on Inuyasha cause her covered Kagome. They went flying and Kagome leg got ran over by the wheels. Inuyasha was hit one his side. When they landed Kagome cracked her head, and Inuyasha and her were both passed out.

**LATER**

Kagome opened her eyes. There were loud sirens and people crowding around. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't understand what was going on. She couldn't remember what had happened. She remembered Inuyasha he was protecting her from something.. something she couldn't remember. Her head what throbbing and she couldn't move her right leg, it was in so much pain. She was on something hard. It was an ambulance bed. (A/N: Okay so you all don't get confused, she's still at the seen of the accident. She's about to be placed in the ambulance. She's wearing one of those face mask, that cover your nose and get air into you. There are a bunch of police and ambulance cars surrounding the scene, and people are watching from the outside of the do not pass yellow tape stop that the police wrap around the scene.)

She slightly tipped her head to the side ignoring the horable pain. She needed Inuyasha. She needed him now. Where was he. She couldn't find him. When she saw another ambulance bad, she saw something shocking. The bed was about ten feet away from her to her left. She suddenly had a flashback to the accident. The person in the bed was the familiar face that hit Inuyasha and her. It was the same man who _attempted_ to rape Kagome, but never succeeded. He hit them, he was being spiteful. She wanted to strangle the rest of his life out of him. She then turned again, this time to her right and what she saw, brought tears to her already blurry eyes. It was Inuyasha sitting in a bed like her being brought into the ambulance. His hat was gone and the police didn't seem to care, but who knows what they were thinking.

How could this happen it was supposed to be different. It was supposed to be Inuyasha, her, and... and THE BABY! Was the baby alright! She had no idea. She could only hope to god it was. She then felt herself moving. They were bringing her into a separate ambulance then Inuyasha. She tried to reach out to him, but was unsuccessful. She was again overwhelmed with sleep.

**Later**

Inuyasha had woken up to a pain in his side. His head was throbbing and it felt like his arms was crushed. This was the second time he had waken since the accident. He had awoken once before to see them being carried onto those beds and then taken into an ambulance. He passed out after that.

Now Inuyasha was only thinking about getting to his Kagome, and his pup, which he hopped to dear god was safe. He tried to take some of the impact off Kagome and the pup by moving in front of them, but saw how Kagome's leg was sticking out and ran over. He remembered hearing her shriek and then blacked out. He needed to see Kagome now! He needed to know she was alright. He opened his eyes fully and looked up at a blaring light. There were doctors surrounding him, taking to each other about some surgery. He ignored them and sat up, ignoring all the curious looks and all the people who were telling him to rest. He looked over and saw Tetsusaiga against a wall. He disregarded all the pain and stumbled to his precious sword.

"Sir, you need to rest. We will need to put you through some surgery to heal your shattered arms and hip." A doctor said. Inuyasha leaned on his sword for support. He didn't know what surgery was and personally didn't care right now. He stated to use his sword for support to leave the room. He couldn't smell Kagome over all the others senses in the hospital, but would look anywhere. A man doctor ran over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Kagome.. where's my.. Kagome?" Inuyasha managed to say. First the doctor looked surprised and them smiled a bit.

"Oh you mean that woman that was brought in with us. She is in the next room over, they are preparing to have surgery for her also. Her shattered leg needs to be healed." The doctor said. "But she first needs stitches in her head from a gash she received." (A/N: Okay since Inuyasha mated with Kagome and she bares his child, she has the same ability to heal like him while she's still with child, so don't get worried thinking they'll have to replace her leg, because they wont.)

"What.. about.. the baby?" Inuyasha asked he hadn't any strength left and if he didn't want to see his love so bad, he keel over now and faint again to stop the pain.

"Baby? There was no baby found."

"She's pre.. pregnant." Inuyasha got out and then continued moving forward towards the next room over.

"Pregnant? If she's pregnant surgery could be.. fatal to the child." The doctor said. He walked over to the next room with Inuyasha to inform them. He slowly opened the door and the two entered. All the doctors surrounding Kagome turned and looked at the two who had entered.

"You can't be in here. We are almost ready to go into surgery." said one of the female surgens.

"You can't. This girl is pregnant." The male doctor with Inuyasha said. Inuyasha ignored all the voices and walked staggered over to his beloved. He leaned on her hospital bed and looked at her sleeping face. She was so peaceful when she slept. She had some dried blood on her face and a breathing mask on.

"What do you mean, pregnant? How would you know?"

"That young man told me. I believe you need to scan and make sure the baby I till living."

"Of course right away." She turned and saw Inuyasha leaning over Kagome's bed, rubbing the hair out of her face and gently stroking her cheek. He was about to fall over, she was the only thing that was keeping him from it. He wouldn't leave her, not now, not ever.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered. "Kagome." He said again. Kagome's eyes tightened shut and then she opened them slowly and looked over at Inuyasha stroking her cheek. She smiled. She could barely tlak as it was, but the air mask mad it even harder.

"Inuyasha." She said.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what.." She whispered.

"I wasn't able to move you out of the way in time, this is all my fault. If I hadn't been paying so much attention to my ears.."

"Don't this isn't your fault. If I would have heard the car coming, then.."

"Are you the father?" The female surgen suddenly asked Inuyasha. He didn't want to answer that, he was to week. He needed rest and fast, but he WASN'T going to leave Kagome, even if it killed him. "Are you the father, sir." asked the surgen again."

"I am." Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome the whole time.

"How long has she been with child?"

"A little over a month." Inuyasha passed out once again with no more energy. He struggled to see Kagome, but was lost in the blackness.

**The night**

Inuyasha awoke finally. The room he was in was a dim color, but the full moons light was shinning in on him. He felt much better now, because of his demonous he could heal quicker, but still had a shattered arm and partial shattered hip that throbbed.

He looked over and saw a sleeping Kagome. She was in a bed beside his. They were in the room all alone, the room with tile flooring and light blue walls, that seemed darker in the moons light through the window, which had the curtains moved out of the way. He could here the winds blowing against the trees, crying a sad song. The beds were a few feet away. Inuyasha reached out to her sleeping form, but couldn't make it. Then the door opened. Inuyasha looked over at the doctor entering. It was the same male doctor that was going to do surgery one him. He walked over to Inuyasha.

"Why hello, sir. Are you feeling any better?" asked the male doctor. Inuyasha ignored the question and skipped to the point.

"Is Kagome alright?"

"Yes, she seems to be doing fine. The baby is living and breathing inside of her still, it seems we can't have surgery on her though because we would have to give her drugs that would be dangerous to the child. Although for some reason she's healing quite fast, like you."

"When will she wake up?"

"Soon enough. Oh and what exactly would your name be? You can call me Dr. Hitomi, or Dr. H."

"Inuyasha, and her names Kagome Higurashi."

"Okay then, Inuyasha. There are some things I must tell you about your little hip problem, that might be personal."

"Go on."

"Well your going to have to restrict from... sexual actions until it heals, and seeing as your going to be a father I assume you do have sex?" Inuyasha flushed at the question.

"You make it sound like I sleep around! I only sleep with Kagome and her me!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I thought nothing of the sort sir. I should tell you to rest because you need to heal your wounds, but I must ask you this. Why is it you have dog ears?"

"Because... I was born that way, that's all. It's nothing."

"I see." He left without another word. When he was gone Inuyasha removed himself from the bed and walked over to Kagome. His hip hurt and so did the rest of his body. He hated the thought of 'restraining from sexual activity' with Kagome. It would drive him mad, although he knew that his hip would heal soon enough and then this would all be over.

"He repeated soothing Kagome by soothing back her hair. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He saw the stitches in her head and felt a strain of guilt.

"Hey," Kagome said. She smiled up at him.

"The babies going to be alright, doctor said so." Inuyasha reassured knowing that was on her mind. She smiled brighter. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away staring into her chocolate colored orbs.

"I'm glad." Then the male doctor entered again. He noticed Inuyasha out of bed and Kagome awake.

"Seems you cure her better then we can." Said the doctor to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned and looked at him. Inuyasha moved into is bed. "I came to inform you we have contacted Kagome's mother and she'll be coming tomorrow morning first thing, I told her right now weren't visiting hours."

"Thank you." said Kagome.

"Your very welcome Miss... or is it Mrs..?"

"I doesn't matter to me."

"Alright then. I'll go then."

"No wait!" Kagome said suddenly. "What happened.. to that man... the one who was driving the truck that hit us?" The doctor looked down.

"He has passed on." With that the doctor was gone.

"Why'd you ask that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"That man... he was the one you beat up the other day... the one who tried to rape me."

**To InuyashaCaseclosed: You were right about the whether/weather thing. It was supposed to be 'dam weather' I was just saying there are two ways to sat whether. Thanks for helping out and I'm glad you like my story!**

**Please review guys! Remember ANYONE is free to review now, because the only logged in thing was taken off mine. Oh and I think this officially my largest chapter! HURRAY!**


	14. At The Hospital

**Ready, set, READ! REVIEW! LOVE ME AND MY STORIES!**

**Chapter 14: At The Hospital**

Kagome was up and awake before Inuyasha. Her almost crushed leg was an a great amount of pain. Yesterday they placed a cast on it, which was a great bother. She looked over at Inuyasha, he was still asleep. His arm was in a cast, but not his waist. She figured he told them not to wrap his waist. He probably didn't need a cast on his arm, it would be healed soon enough.

She admired how adorable the sleeping hanyou looked. At every small sound his ears twitched in a way Kagome found hard to resist, and sometimes his nose would convulse as well. His mouth was slightly open and his breathing was soft and content. She smiled at him. She yearned for nothing more to be in his arms at that moment. She heard the door slowly open and looked over at the nurse entering. She had a cart of food with her.

"Hello, your awake? Would you like some breakfast?" asked the nurse to Kagome. Kagome looked at the food and covered her mouth to stop the morning sickness. She turned away.

"No, thanks." Kagome shuddered out, trying not to take in the scent of the food. The nurse noticed how Kagome avoided the food and remembered being informed earlier, the sixteen year old was indeed with child, and was probably having morning sickness. She looked over at the other bed to see the absolutely adorable hanyou. He slept at ease. He looked like he would be a good father.

"Sorry. I'll go then. If you need anything there is a button on the wall beside you, just press in and I'll come." With that the nurse was gone, so not to farther disturb Kagome with the food.

"Kagome hated being sick in the mornings. She missed breakfast already. It was going to be a long eight more months. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha out fo no where. Kagome turned to him.

"When did you get up?" asked Kagome.

"When that stupid nurse came in."

"Oh.. okay. So are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Better then before." Kagome replied. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For saving me when the truck was coming. If you hadn't jumped in front of me I might not be alive now."

"Feh, what do you expect? I wasn't just going to let you and the pup die!"

"Remind me, when we're both better, to repay you." Kagome said grinning. There was a knock on the door and then Kagome's mother entered. "Mom?"

"Oh, Kagome!" Kagome's mother ran to her side. Her eyes were red from crying. "Are you alright? what happened? How's the baby?"

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine, the baby's fine, we were in an accident."

"Oh, my what happened to you leg!" Kagome's mother realized the cast finally.

"The wheels ran it over. It will heal though. Inuyasha took the impact off the rest of me. He jumped in front of me to protect me." Kagome smiled over at Inuyasha. He looked at her somewhat curiously.

"Thank you very much, Inuyasha."

"What's it with all these thanks, you act as if I wouldn't save her!"

"Inuyasha, that's not at all what I thought. It's just when someone does a good deed, even if they are supposed to do it, they disserve a thanks here and there." Mrs. H explained.

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled out of bed, careful not to mess up his arm cast and walked over to the sink. He used his good arm and got a plastic cup, and a glass of water from the sink. He gulped one and then gave Kagome one of her own. He lifted her head and helped her drink. She had to be thirsty. Neither of them had drank anything since before the accident. She guzzled hers as well.

"Thank." Kagome said as Inuyasha through out the cup. He walked over and sat on his bed, not bothering to lie down. His hip was still in bad shape, but not as bad as a humans would be, plus he had a better tolerance to pain then many, so the hurt didn't matter much.

"Well, I see your doing much better." Kagome's mother said smiling at how up Inuyasha was.

"As if some.. tr... whatever it was that hit us, could hurt me."

"Well, Inuyasha you seemed pretty hurt yesterday." Kagome said. He eyes had a hint of annoyance, as well as her voice. (A/N: Maybe it's time for the mood swings to kick in.)

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why are you suddenly so fucking angry!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I wasn't yelling."

"You were cursing in front of the baby, you were cursing... I want ice cream, please." Kagome gave Inuyasha a puppy dog look. He looked at her shocked.

"What the hell is that?" Kagome's mother just watched with curiosity. How would Inuyasha act to these mood swings?

"You mean your not going to get it for me?" Kagome eyes were welled with tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"You must hate me!" Kagome cried. She kept crying. "My dam leg! It hurts." Kagome continued her little show. Inuyasha looked amazed.

"Well Inuyasha, are you going to do something?" asked Mrs. H. Inuyasha looked at her.

"What am I supposed to do! I don't know why she's crying."

"She said you hated her and her leg hurt, wouldn't that be the reason?"

"Oh.. ah.. yeah." What could Inuyasha do about that? He didn't want to comfort Kagome in front of her mother, it would feel strange, like mating her right in front of her own mother. He blushed. Well maybe not exactly like that. Kagome's cry grew louder and the doctor came into the room.

"Are you in pain?" asked the male doctor as he approached Kagome. He was right next to her bed, looking at her.

"Inuyasha! He hates me!" Kagome cried and then hugged the doctor, it wasn't a hug of passion of anything. She didn't care who she hugged, she just wanted comfort. The doctor held his hands in the air. He became frightened when he herd a very loud, fierce growling noise from behind. He turned to see a VERY angry hanyou.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled he pounced at the guy. Kagome let her grasp go as the doctor tumbled to the floor.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome.

THUMP

Inuyasha hit the ground hard and screeched in pain. He landed with his broken arm under him, and his hip was slammed hard into the floor. He moaned in pain on the floor and when the spell was over he didn't get up right away, or ask why Kagome did it. He just moaned. He needed more then the partial day to rest then he had gotten, before he was ready for a sit, of any sort.

Kagome remembered his injuries only when she worried about why he hadn't got up yet. She looked over the bad at the hanyou. He had sweat running down his face. She was ready to jump out of the bed, but couldn't because of her leg. She cried again.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry.' She cried out. He breathed deep and stood up, using only his good arm for support. He lied down in the bed and allowed sleep to over come him. The doctor was up, by now, but left without a word. Kagome's mother sat beside Kagome's bed and looked at her daughter.

"Kagome why did you sit him?" Mrs. H asked. Kagome looked at her.

"I forgot he was injured and.. and he shouldn't have pounced on that doctor." Kagome stated. Kagome's mother gave her a questioning look.

"Of course he should have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, yesterday when I got the call about you being here and in an accident, I cried, and when they said I couldn't see you yet, I cried more. So I let your grandfather tell me some things that would calm me down, things that would make sure you were always safe. He explained how mates are very protective of one another and how when the female was with child, the male was extra protective. He will want you and the baby to stay safe, so he takes extra precautions. Inuyasha was simply protecting you, you see."

"Protecting me, and I sat him... shows how good of a mate I am." Kagome looked down in shame.

"That's not all Kagome. Your grandfather explained how Inuyasha probably won't let you near any other males besides himself for a long time. He should allow you to see Sota and gramps, and maybe even some men from the feudal era, but other then that no."

"Really?" Kagome sighed. It didn't matter much, the only men she really even talked to was Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sota, gramps, and Koga. He would probably let her be around Shippo, Sota, and gramps, but Miroku and Koga were another matter. She couldn't just not talk to them, they were her friends. "Mom, where is Sota and gramps, how come they didn't come?"

"Oh, well Sota is in school, and gramps was busy with the shrine."

"Oh, alright."

**One week later**

Kagome was carried to the well by Inuyasha after she said her goodbyes to her family. She told him she could walk, but she stumbled and staggered. Her leg wasn't healed after all yet. Inuyasha's arm was all better, but he had taken a harder hit then he thought and it still pained him, especially while he carried Kagome, but it was her pain or his, and he would rather him be in pain.

"Inuyasha, I said I can walk! Are you listening to me?" Kagome said in a frustrated manner.

"Will you stop complaining already?" Inuyasha pressed. He hopped into the well, and then out after the familiar blue light passed. He immediately smelt something familiar and unpleasant. He looked up at the person, rather demon headed his way. "Koga."

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update my stories. I was not allowed because I accidentally left a lemon in everlastingly bonded by love. So they took the story off the site. I'm going to repost it and add a link to the whole chapter seven. **

**PLEASE check out my newest fiction! It's called 'Regret Not, Love Always'**

**And 'Thing Are Never As Simple As Back And White'**

**And 'Fleeting Epoch change'! They're all so good! I just loved writing them!**


	15. Koga And Spite

**I hope you all are still enjoying and reading my story! I that think soon I'll post my other fan fictions. Like Love and responsibility. It's posted on and has 147 review, and 40 chapters, it currently has a sequel being made, with 40 reviews and 6 chapters. If you want go to and read it I hope you LOVE it!**

**Chapter 15: Koga and spite**

"Koga?" Kagome asked after hearing Inuyasha see the words. She looked ahead and saw Koga was indeed heading their way. She sighed. 'How am I going to explain this one?' Kagome wondered. She released herself from Inuyasha hold and stood up, leaning on her better leg.

Koga reached them a few seconds later, and stopped in front of Kagome. He took her hand in his and Kagome just looked down, prepared for what was about to happen. Inuyasha growled fiercely.

"Hey, Kagome, how's mutt face been treating you?" Koga asked.

"Actually..." Kagome began, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?"

"Listen dog-breathe, I came to say HI to my Kagome."

"Excuse me! Did someone take all the air from your nose? Can't you fucking smell it?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Smell what?" With that Koga sniffed the air and his eyes became wide with shock. He looked at Kagome and then pulled his hands from hers to sweep her hair to the side, reveling the mark. He gasped.

"What the hell have you done to her! You've sullied her! How could you!" Koga growled at Inuyasha.

"First of all..." Inuyasha pulled Kagome over to him. "Second... that's personal." Kagome blushed. Koga growled louder.

"You'll pay for this!" Koga then pulled Kagome over to him and wrapped her in his arms, she couldn't pull away for his grip was to strong. "Kagome, you must hurt so much inside, don't worry I won't allow Inuyasha to take you for granted any more."

"Take me for granted!" Kagome spat out. "He didn't take me for granted!" Kagome pulled away.

"Kagome, don't defend him. Don't worry, just because he has taken you for a mate, doesn't mean you can't have my pups."

"But.. but... I'm already having Inuyasha's!' Kagome said, she was blushing and wondering how he would react to that.

"W... what do you mean, 'already having Inuyasha's'?" Koga asked suspiciously, hoping it didn't mean what he thought it did.

"You heard her, ALREADY having mine! Looks like you don't get her after all." Inuyasha has a smirk, as though he'd just one the grand prize and his worst enemy lost it all. Koga drew his eye brows together in frustration.

"This can't be happening. I thought you liked me Kagome." Koga grew sad.

"I do."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled in rage.

"As a friend and no more." Kagome finished and Inuyasha's rage settled. "I still want to be your friends Koga, but maybe you should be with Ayame, she really seems to like, as in like you, and even if you don't want tp admit it, I think you like her too."

"Kagome, but I love you." Koga said.

"Well I LOVE her too, so there!" Inuyasha argued.

"Sit." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, to the point he could see right up Kagome's school skirt. he turned away after a moment so as not to get another sit for it later. "Koga, I'm sorry, but I can't return your love, I love Inuyasha, that's just how it is. Also Ayame said you asked her to be your mate once before, that means you probably loved her as well, so how about you just forget about me like you forgot about Ayame and be with her instead." Kagome's words seemed to sooth Koga's sadness a little. He was still determined though, that he wanted her. He turned on his heel.

"Kagome, I'll be at my den. When you get sick of mutt face over... err down there..." Koga said referring to how Inuyasha was still on the ground from the sit command. "Just come my way. I'll be waiting." Koga sped off before Inuyasha could protest and fight.

Kagome kneeled down near Inuyasha who now sat up. She looked at his face, but he turned away from her angrily.

"That wasn't even necessary." Inuyasha pouted as though he was going to cry, but had anger in his tone. he looked so cure when he pouted, that Kagome was sorry his hip wasn't fully in use yet.

"It was so!"

"How wench!"

"Don't dare call me that!"

"I can CALL you whatever I want." Inuyasha stood up ready to walk away, but remembered one important detail... Kagome. he forgot for a moment her leg was still in pretty bad shape. He turned around and saw her stand. He watched as she tried to hide her wince and walked forward past him. He didn't waist a second and ran sweeping Kagome into his arms.

"Let go of me, NOW!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha just ran faster.

"Not a chance. I ain't getten no guilt trips." Inuyasha said sternly. "Plus just cause you want to hurt yourself by walking, doesn't mean the pup does too."

"I'm sure the 'pup' wouldn't mind." Kagome argued, but didn't bother saying anything else since they arrived at Kaede's. They entered and before they knew it Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome!" Shippo said in excitement. Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms, so Inuyasha growled at the little kit, who obediently jumped off her.

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome seem to be getting along well, since you've decided to carry her." Miroku said grinning.

"Feh, in case you haven't noticed her legs messed up ass hole." Inuyasha then put Kagome down on a mat with her legs sprawled out, because of her cast. She sat up as all eyes fell on her, observing her cast. Inuyasha sat beside her, pretty close, in a protective manner.

"What happened to your leg?" Sango asked.

"Oh, well it's a long story... there was an accident. Inuyasha messed up his hip and arm. His arms better, but not his hip." While Kagome said this she lifter Inuyasha's haori to showed how it was wrapped in a circular thing, so he didn't move it as much. (The second day they were at the hospital, the doctors insisted he where something to help his hip.)

As soon as Kagome pulled up his haori, he pulled it down. She was just showing him to the world.

"What kind of accident?" asked Sango.

"A car accident." Kagome replied.

"A car accident?" Sango repeated in a question form. So Kagome answered.

"A car is something we use in my time for a transportation device. They're big, HEAVY, and FAST. We got hit by one, but Inuyasha jumped in front of me to take some of the impact off me and the ba... me and... my bones." Kagome covered up. she had almost said 'baby', but they still didn't know and she still wasn't ready to tell them.

"Are you sure your alright? That sounds dangerous" Sango asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. We stayed at a hospital in my era till we were ready to go... oh a hospital is a place for healing."

"Got it." Sango said nodding in understanding.

"So your hip, hah?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "Well that's going to keep you out of commission for some time." Inuyasha blushed and gave Miroku a punch for being a lecher and for reminding him. Oh well it didn't matter, soon enough he's be better and then Kagome would give her 'thanks' for saving her.

"Kagome, how long do you think your going to need that on your leg?" asked Shippo. He hopped into Kagome's lap, but was flicked away by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha said nothing. So Kagome picked Shippo up and placed her firmly on her lap, allowing him to lean into her chest with the back of his head. She then did a spiteful thing since she wasn't going to sit Inuyasha at the moment. She started to scratch Shippo's back, which Inuyasha had come to enjoy very much. He loved when Kagome gentle, yet firmly scratched his back and soothed him so. Shippo just went along with it and Inuyasha grew jealous and angry. He growled low in his throat and wanted nothing more then to leave, or have Kagome switch her hands from Shippo to him. Since he _knew_ Kagome wouldn't switch, he stood up abruptly stood up and didn't even bother to look back. He had to leave before he broke something, or someone, being Shippo. Kagome watched him with a twinge of guilt for making him walk more then he wanted to with his hurt hip. She also couldn't stand the hurt look on his face, hurt but jealous. He had, had a right to get mad, Kagome's mother had already explained that to her, and there she was infuriating him even more purposely. She was ready to run after him, but Shippo spoke again.

"So, how long is it going to take?" Shippo said. Kagome looked at him.

"What?"

"For your leg to heal?"

"Oh, well Inuyasha said it shouldn't take much longer since I am carrying his... haori... I was carrying his haori during the accident." Kagome was going to have to watch her words. That was the second time she almost 'spilt the beans.'

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha walked through the forest. He was bashing trees and bushes to stop his anger. How could she? Hadn't she known how made he was going to get? Hadn't she known he was going to be protective of his mate and mother to his child? He took a deep breathe and stopped at the river bank. He sat there and looked into it. Staring at the waters fluorescing flow and jumping fish. Would she ever understand? Or did she already? He hadn't a clue in the world.

Inuyasha sprawled out on the grass and placed his hands behind his head, turning his gaze to the clouds. Maybe soon she wouldn't tease him so much, maybe she'd stop altogether, or maybe she'd do it even more. All of these were maybes, maybes Inuyasha didn't want. He wanted his Kagome to stay his Kagome, he didn't want her to change. So what if the teasing got really hard to deal with, it made their relationship more exciting and fun, it helped make there relationship perfect... like his Kagome.

With these though Inuyasha eased up. He closed his eyes and prepared for a nap.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome sat on the ground staring at the fire, as the others talked. Whether they were talking to her or not she didn't know. She was only thinking about Inuyasha. How tonight would be the first night she got to cuddle into his arms in a week. She missed it so much. She felt her baby kick once or twice in the hospital. It surprised her, because she thought it was supposed to take about two months for the baby to actually kick. She figured it was because it was part demon. (A/N: I still need more reviews on how much demon it should be.) She also knew it was because her baby wanted her to be with its daddy as much as she did. (A/N: Awe! I love it when Inuyasha is referred to as 'daddy'.) She sighed. He had no right to flick Shippo away when he was asking her a question... but she had no right to be spiteful. Oh well he'd be back in a little bit, right?

**At night**

Kagome's worry grew. She was outside sitting on a log. Inuyasha still hadn't returned and sitting on the log wasn't doing wonders for her leg. It was cold for a spring night and she was shivering slightly. She was worried about Inuyasha. How come he hadn't returned yet? Was he mad at her? All she did was scratch Shippo's back and not his... to be spiteful. She sighed. He obviously knew she was being spiteful and it wasn't that she scratched Shippo's back rather then his after he tried to make Shippo go away, it was the whole point that she _had_ been spiteful. she could only pray a demon hadn't attacked him with his hip in the condition it was in. If so, she wasn't prepared to go walking off into the forest to find him, even though if that was the case she would force herself to do it, anything for her mate, her Inuyasha.

As minutes passed Kagome couldn't help, but worry. He was able to take care of himself, right? Wrong. How many times had he almost died in battle? How many times had he been injured? How many times had he had TO much confidence in himself when he hadn't much of a chance?

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as a tear dripped from her eyes. (A/N: She probably wouldn't tear with worry normally, but she has mood swings, remember?) She leaned over on the log and rested her head on it trying to soothe her fears. She subconsciously closed her eyes to wait for him. She couldn't help as tears fell and her heart ached. What it something had happened? What would she do? What would their baby do?

She felt a hard kick from her baby. "I know you miss daddy too." Kagome said to her baby, even if it couldn't here her.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha only now awoke. The sky was dark and had a galaxy of stars. He wondered for a moment where he was, until he remembered what happened. He must have fallen asleep. The others were probably worried about him being gone for so long. Kagome would probably be angry with him for not coming back sooner and worrying her. 'Feh, she's probably not even worried. With the way she acted, she's probably glad I'm still gone.' With that thought Inuyasha stood up. He brushed the dirt of his haori. His hip was feeling a little better, probably, because he got some rest. In the hospital he hadn't gotten much without Kagome in his arms... how he missed her in his arms. He began his way back to the village.

"Inuyasha arrived at the village. the first thing, rather person he smelt was Kagome. She was the closet. He walked forward towards Kaede and saw Kagome. She was lying with her head down on the log. He heard her say something.

"I know you miss daddy too." She said and fell into a slumber. He smelt her tears. 'Too?' Inuyasha questioned. 'So that means she did miss me.' He smirked realizing the whole statement. 'Daddy, hah?' He walked over to his beloved and decided to give her a wake up surprise. He kneeled down and started trailing kissed along her face, nose, forehead, cheeks, ears, and then down to her neck. He kissed it lightly. She moaned.

"You awake?" Inuyasha asked and then nuzzled into Kagome's neck.

"Inuyasha?"

"Who else would it be?" Inuyasha didn't get the answer he expected. Instead Kagome was off the log and embracing him tightly. She kissed his face all over, like he had just done to her. Then she kissed his lips and he allowed her tongue to enter. He was a bit surprised at first, but then went along with it. She pulled away and leaned into his chest.

"I was so worried." She said softly. "What took you so long? Where you attacked or something?"

"No, I fell asleep near the river when I was thinking about how perfect my Kagome was."

"You mean you weren't mad?"

"At what? The spiteful act... yeah, that didn't make you any worse then you already are though." Inuyasha teased.

"I thought I was perfect."

"You are." (A/N: I could stop it here, but I'm in the mood to write more. YAY!) Inuyasha allowed her to nuzzle his neck. "So the baby missed me?"

"How'd you know?" Kagome smiled into his neck.

"I know everything."

"So then, you know you shouldn't be so full of yourself."

"I've missed sleeping with you." Inuyasha said. He pulled Kagome closer and then picked her up and pulled her into the hut. The others were already sleeping. Inuyasha looked over at the upper, right corner. Kagome's new sleeping bag was already set up, with two of her modern pillows. She got a new sleeping bag when they came back, it was for two people instead of one, so when she was in the feudal era Inuyasha and her wouldn't have to squeeze into her other, smaller one.

He placed her in, careful with her leg and then joined her. She cuddled into his chest and his arms draped over her. It was going to be a comfortable night, but maybe the morning wouldn't be the same.

**Listen the next chapter is going to have Soshi reappear. It _might_ have something to do with Kagome's dreams, but I don't think it will. I don't think I'll even involve those dreams in the fan fiction, because I really can't stand sad stuff like that, even though I would _never_ actually let Inuyasha, Kagome, or the pup die.**


	16. Breaking The Wall Of Memories

**Finally chapter 16, YAY! Keep reading and hopefully reviewing! Anyways I don't know if I'm going to add something in this about Kagome's dreams, since I only got one review about that particular thing, I hope you guys can review more and tell me what you want, because it's not me who's reading it, it's you, so you need to tell me what YOU want.**

**LISTEN UP: IN THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN I USED THE WORD CONTEMPT, I MEANT CONTENT... CALM AND CONTENT, _NOT _CALM AND CONTEMPT!**

**Chapter 16: Breaking the wall of memories**

Inuyasha moved around uneasily in the sleeping bag. He was still asleep, but there was something not right about his atmosphere. This surge of strange feelings caused him to force open his eyes and looked around, and only then he realized what it was.

Where was his Kagome? She wasn't beside him. Kaede hadn't began her cooking yet, so it wasn't morning sickness. Why would she just leave? Was it to avoid morning sickness when Kaede did cook? Was it because she wanted air, or had to use the bathroom? Why'd she leave without telling him?

Inuyasha stood up and noticed everyone was still sleeping. When he exited the hut he noticed the sun wasn't yet risen yet, but would in a matter of moments. He looked around trying to trace Kagome's scent. She wasn't far. He walked in the direction her aroma was coming from, and walked until he came across her. She was on a hill looking down at the village and stream below it. The sky was pink, orange, and purple. It was a beautiful sunset.

Inuyasha walked beside her and without one single word, he plopped down beside her and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder. They admired the sunset.

"What are you doing out here at this time? You know what could happen without me here?" Inuyasha asked. He was being as protective as always. Kagome nuzzled his neck and let out a sigh.

"But you always save me." She said softly causing all his bones to tingle.

"And how'd you get here with that leg of your? And why is that thing off it?"

"It feels a lot better. I think it's almost fully healed." Kagome closed her eyes. "You know normally it would take at least six months to heal. That's another good thing about being your mate."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha, do you really think you and I are ready to be parents?... Do you think we'd make good parent?"

"It doesn't matter whether we are ready or not. That's just how it's going to be. Look how far Shippo has come, we've been good parents to him."

"Parents? You mean you see Shippo like your own?"

"Don't you." Inuyasha asked. Kagome tightened her grip.

"Yeah, I just thought you were his bully."

"Needs to learn some how. Otherwise when he gets a runt of his own he won't know how to deal with 'em."

"Will he.. maybe... so you think Shippo would feel somehow mad if we had a child."

"We _are_ having a pup, and there's nothing he can do about it. Who knows, he'd probably like another kid around to play with."

"Your right, that's new."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kagome didn't respond to the question.

"I think you'd make a good father."

"Don't you mean daddy."

"Hmm?"

"Well that's what you said to the pup last night."

"Oh, you herd."

"So, it seems my Kagome missed me."

"Maybe so, maybe no." Kagome teased.

"My, my aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Soshi. He had an evil grin. Inuyasha growled and stood up in front of Kagome to protect her. "So I see you have taken this woman as your mate. She's carries your pup does she not?"

"Like it's any of your business!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, seemingly it is. It is a new addition to inu-yukai clan. Or has your small brain not yet grasped hold of that?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not like it will play any part in the inu-yukai plans."

"But it would be heir to the second lord of the western lands, surely the others wish to be informed."

"Don't dare."

"Well why not, I'm sure they'd all be glad to hear about the new edition."

"Don't play games, you know what would happen. Just stay the hell away!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was confused with all this. What would happen? She hadn't any idea. If the Inu-yukai found out about it why would they care? Did it even matter. It's not like it would. After all Inuyasha was only the second heir, so only Sesshomaru's pups mattered to the inu-yukai, right? She'd just have to find out latter.

"But Inuyasha, my dear boy, you have a mate and a pup on the way. The pup will no doubt be _part_ demon. (A/N: Ha! Don't you all wish I said how much!) This is all valuable information to the inu-yukai clan."

"Valuable my ass, all they'll want is it dead!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome yelped at the mere thought. She was prepared to cry at how cruel some people and demons could be.

"Why do you say that?" Throughout the whole time Soshi kept a wicked smile on his face. He knew perfectly well what would happen. He just loved hearing it out loud and making Inuyasha suffer.

"You know just as well as me! They'll worry that Sesshomaru would die without an heir and leave my offspring as the new heir. They would never want a pert demon as leader or lord."

"You act as though they would have a choice."

"They wouldn't! All they would do is kill my pup so they would have to deal with it and then fight it out to see who was strong enough to be the new lord."

"Inuyasha you are wiser then suspected. I was told you were a brainless gluten who charges into battle without a thought or strategy."

"Who need a strategy?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga and readied for battle.

"Maybe I just spoke the wrong words." Soshi wasn't ready to battle yet, he wanted to tease Inuyasha farther and make him suffer. "Inuyasha are you already preparing for battle. No need. I haven't come to challenge you, yet."

"I personally don't care what you came here for. I'm tired of hearing your blabber."

"Maybe so, but is your mate?" Then Soshi and Inuyasha both looked at Kagome. Her face had anger, horror, shock, wonder, and a sign of unanswered questions. She didn't look at either of the people... err demons looking at her. She was looking straight ahead into a void of nothing, but air.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was filled with concern. She was thrown from her thoughts and looked up into the concerned eyes of Inuyasha.

"Would they... gulp... would they really kill it?" Kagome's voice was shaky and slow. She was hesitant with her words. Inuyasha looked at her and knew something was bothering her farther then the fact they'd kill the pup. Something that was brought back by Soshi's words, a memory perhaps.

"You fool of course they would!" Soshi mused. "They'd slice it's head and burn it, maybe worse." Kagome flinched and held back tears at the mere thought. How could anyone be so cruel to an innocent child who did nothing wrong?

Kagome was indeed remembering something and at the point the whole world was gone to her. She could only hear her memories. She could only see the horror in her thoughts. No one's words were getting through, not even Inuyasha's.

"Kagome?.." Inuyasha said. When he got no answer he said it again and then again, and again. "KAGOME!"

"..." Inuyasha kneeled down and shook her shoulder. He stood up and looked at Soshi who had an amused looked on his face.

"What the hell have you done to her!" Inuyasha asked. "You'll pay!"

"Calm down and tend to your mate, fool. As if I would waist my time bothering her, when I could bother you. I have done nothing." His face wasn't amused anymore. He had the exact look Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha plastered on his face. A cold stare.

Kagome's remembrances were filling her head. They had come from her core. Things she wasn't supposed to remember, things she wasn't permitted to remember. Why was she reminiscing about this now? What had suddenly caused these thoughts return and break the wall she never wanted to open. Had his words effected her so much?

"Kagome." Inuyasha continued to call.

Kagome suddenly felt a kick in her stomach. She clutched it. 'It wants daddy.' Kagome said, breaking her thoughts and cleaning his tears. Inuyasha was calling her name to her. She looked up to meet his worried gaze. Inuyasha kneeled down to face her.

"What the hell happened to you!" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." She needed to talk to someone about these memories and she figured he was the one who would be the most comfort to her. He always was.

"Not right now." Inuyasha got up prepared to fight Soshi, but to his disclosure he was gone. "Coward up and ran away." Inuyasha said sheathing his Tetsusaiga. He turned back around to Kagome and sat there with her. "What?"

"Inuyasha when Soshi spoke... were his words true?" Inuyasha sighed after Kagome asked this. She wouldn't like the answer.

"Don't let him get to you."

"So it's true then?"

"Kagome, don't worry nothing is going to happen to you, me, or the pup."

"Inuyasha when Soshi spoke those words... hw broke something... he broke through the brick wall I guess. When he spoke I felt a strange jolt of memories of a past a event. It was sad.. really sad." Kagome was trying to hold back tears, so spoke slowly in order to hold her breath, so as not to cry. "I don't know if... if I can bare the thought."

"What wall? What memories?" Inuyasha asked.

"Once a long time ago..."

**Now there's an evil cliffy! Ha! Take that! Anyway I'll update soon. Please review. The more reviews the sooner I update!**

**What memories came back to Kagome? **

**What do they have to do with her?**

**Will she ever forget them?**

**Are they truly that horrifying?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Sorry this was a short chapter.) **


	17. Stories Of The Past

**I know, I know cliff hangers can be So suspenseful and annoying when you take forever to update for them, but I was in the heat of the moment. Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you LOVE in and ENJOY it. **

**Chapter 17: Stories of the past**

"Once when I was young..." Kagome began, but couldn't quite find the words to answer.

"Once when you were young... what happened?"

"Inuyasha, it's hard for me to place the exact event and I don't know how it happened, why I was there... who the people were."

"What happened? Where? Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"There was this.. place. It was beautiful on this particular day. The sun was out and high in the sky and all the grass was covering the ground, without a patch of dirt. It was... breath taking. I was little, around 4. I ran up and down this hill picking flowers..." Kagome was seeing the images in her head, trying to give Inuyasha a clear view. "For days there had been rumors of a kill... someone was going to die and the village people were going to help do it. I can't remember most of their faces."

"Who's faces?"

"The village people... I was to young to understand what they meant by kill. Soon I heard someone calling my name. I think it was my mother. I ran to her and she grabbed my hand leading me to our home... our home was different back then, but I don't remember how much, come to think of it I can't remember it at all, I only know it wasn't the same. Anyway, the skies suddenly darkened. I was sitting in the hut. When I asked to go out I was told no. I asked many times, but the answer was always the same. When I asked why she told me.. she said it's not safe. Her face was saddened and depressed. Soon I heard stomping and crying..." A tear dripped from Kagome's saddened eyes. "A baby was crying. The villagers were stomping through with torches and stuff. I peaked out the hut and watched as they headed towards the center of the parish. I listened deeper to the crying... and I think... I think the crying was somewhat familiar, which is why I got up with out my mothers wishes and ran. I remember hearing her call out to me. She called 'STOP, Don't go! Come back!' stuff like that. I kept running, until I found the hub of the village where they had brought the crying baby. The baby... the baby was my little baby brother..." Kagome gasped at the words. She was talking so much of this in and for some reason her memories were so clear, as if it had just happened.

"Sota?" asked Inuyasha.

"No... he was born after Sota. Sota was somewhere else being taken care of... I don't know where... The baby child... I remember loving him so and adoring him. I reminisced the nights I would tell him stories, short stories. I knew he didn't understand them, but he was always comforted by them for some reason... I watched as a man stood up to speak, he spoke solemnly. He said 'It is time for us to the rid the world of this tainted creature. We have allowed the others to live, but this makes to many. He will die, he will no longer exist from this world.' I ran through the crowd hearing his words clearer then day. I saw my baby brother... there on this log. He was crying and the man was standing over him, looking down at him. He held out..." Kagome had a few more tears drop.

"You can stop if it's to much." Inuyasha suggested. The whole situation was making him, himself sad.

"No, I'm fine. The man was holding a weapon... a sword over the baby. I screamed and tears dropped from me feared gaze. Then I felt a hand pull me back. It was mother. She was crying and trying to pull me away, I screamed 'NO!' and allowed tears to fall. I reached forward towards him... trying to save him. Mother pulled me harder, but nothing would make me budge father. I was meant to protect him, my brother. I was supposed to keep him safe. I then saw it, the sword was stabbed through his... through his... through his throat and sliced down his body. His crying stopped, but mine, mine wouldn't. The villagers.. they cheered." Kagome could help it any more. she burst into tears. Crying and sobbing. She missed him, her baby brother already. Why had hey done that? Why? Kagome cried. She felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her. She was pulled close into his chest. He shushed in her ear, rocking her lightly back and forth.

"Cry... it's alright to cry." Inuyasha whispered so lightly into her eye and pulled her closer. He kissed her ear and then held her until she calmed. What had suddenly caused these memories to all come back? What was it that had broken the wall? Had Soshi's words been this much of an impact? Was she only crying because she missed her baby brother? Was she crying because of the horror of the whole thing? Or was she crying because she didn't want their child to have the same faith? It was probably all three. "Kagome I promise I'll never let anything happen to you or our pup." Then he remembered something about her story. "Kagome? Why... why didn't your mother stop them?" Kagome gasped. She never gave that thought. She had no idea.

"I.. don't know."

**Later**

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in the hut beside Kaede's pondering about the whole situation. Kagome was going to go back and talk to her mother about the whole thing and see what she knew.

Inuyasha was caught in a different thought now, though. Soshi's words were bothering him. 'Calm down and tend to your mate, fool.' Inuyasha could have sworn when Soshi spoke those words, there was a glint of concern in his eyes, but why? He looked over at Kagome. Her eyes were sad, but still beautiful. He pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair.

"Maybe you should get some rest. You can think about that stuff later." Inuyasha suggested.

"Inuyasha, I can't just take it off my mind." Kagome said.

"Well you know maybe you should pay more attention to your mate then the past. The past is the past, that's just how it is, no matter how much you think about it, it WON'T change. Concentrate in the future."

"But Inuyasha I am concentrating on the future too. What if the future turned out the same as the past?"

"It won't! I'll make sure of that, I swear it. Now get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Then one do something more interesting?" Inuyasha asked grinning. Kagome didn't smile at him, she didn't frown. Her look was lost. She looked like she was in a whole other world. Then she leaned her head into Inuyasha's chest and sighed.

"Not now, maybe later... when your hips better."

"Damn hip." Inuyasha mumbled. Why the hell had that asshole Soshi had to go and ruin the mood. With the affection they had earlier for each other they were bound to get intimate, even with his hip like that. "Damn Soshi."

"Lets go." Kagome stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lifted him up to stand.

"Go?"

"We need to go to my time. I have to ask mom if she knows anything about this, or else I'll go out of my mind."

"You don't need to leave yet, we can go tomorrow."

"No, now! I'll never be able to sleep like this, with all these thoughts clouding my mind."

"Can't we get one day together! We always have to be here and there. We only got back yesterday and we're already heading back?" Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha it would mean a lot to me." Kagome's face was kind and asking.

"Feh, that ain't gonna work on me."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice was seductive and she leaned down to his ears and whispered something causing him to freeze and blush.

"Hah, you already owe me, remember? You had to give your thanks."

"No one said I had to give my thanks. Fine then, if you don't want to come stay here, but I'm going and I'll be back once I figure this whole thing out."

"As if you'd be aloud to go alone wench."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice was beginning to get angry. "Listen, I'm going whether you like it or not, I said you can come if you want." With that Kagome left the hut. With one last grunt Inuyasha stood up ready to go to her time with. 'She isn't going to get off that easy.' Inuyasha thought as he walked to the well.

**I know you guys are mad I'm stopping here, but I'm sick so I can't write anything more right now. Sorry. I'll update soon. I hope you don't mind how short the chapter was. **

**You have some surprises for you later in this thing. What exactly was going on with Soshi? I wonder...**


	18. Answering My Questions

**I've decided since you all had such nice reviews that it didn't matter how crappy I was feeling, because you disserve to read more. So here you go! Please review and make sure to ENJOY every bit of it.**

**Chapter 18: Answering my questions**

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the clearing to the well and Inuyasha plopped down on the grass. Kagome looked over at him.

"Aren't you going to come?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap.

"No, and either are you." He said sternly. Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome begged. She turned around and faces him with a puppy dog, pouting face. "It would mean a lot to me."

"Your not going to trick me."

"Your hurting me," Kagome lied. Inuyasha looked down at his arms around her waist. They weren't nearly tight enough to 'hurt' her.

"Liar." Inuyasha bit out. Kagome sighed.

"Why?"

"Because you were just there yesterday."

"So!"

"So, you can't always go running off to your time."

"Just this once?"

"No, your the one who said you wanted to stay here for eight months."

"I'll stay for as long as you want when I get back, I promise." Kagome said.

"Then you'd never leave." was Inuyasha's reply. Kagome's face was sad and peaceful. She rubbed her cheek against Inuyasha's and leaned her head on his shoulder.

One half of Inuyasha wanted to say no again and the other was dying to say yes, and to make Kagome happy. She felt so great in his grasp and leaning on his shoulder the way she was. How could he say no when she put it like that? Heck, he was lucky and a bit confused she hadn't sat him and left, whether he liked it or not. Hell, if he said no again she might just do that. He sighed. This was a battle he couldn't win.

"Kagome." He said into her ear lightly. "Can I come?" Kagome pulled away and kissed him fast and then smiled at him, before hugging him again.

"Thank you! Of course you can come!" She laid a few kisses on his neck and collar bone. "I love you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't reply, but she understood his meaning. He picked her up and carried her to the well and jumped in.

**Kagome's time**

Inuyasha carried Kagome out of the well and placed her down. She led the way into the shrine. Obviously Inuyasha wasn't in a talking mood right now. Kagome turned to look at him, but he was in deep thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She stopped at the doors to her home and looked back at him. He didn't even look up at her, and his ears didn't twitch. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again. This time louder. He looked up at her with a little bit of a surprised look on his features. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked as he stepped beside her.

"Feh." Inuyasha walked right past her and into the shrine. Kagome followed behind. Her mother was sitting in the living room, watching television. Kagome entered and sat on the long couch across from her mother, on the one person couch. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome.

"Oh, hello. Back so soon?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she shut the television off and gave her undivided attention to the two sitting across from her.

"Yeah, mom there's something I need to talk to you about." Kagome informed. Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"What is it dear?"

"What can you tell me about my past? About my little brother?" For a second Kagome's mother froze and then she smiled.

"Well you know all there is to know about your past and Sota."

"Not... Sota, my other little brother. The one that is no longer living."

"You don't have one."

"Mom, don't lie to me. Please tell me, this is important."

"Kagome, please. I am not prepared to tell you this."

"What was the village we lived in when I was younger? Why did they kill him?"

"Kagome, listen you know all you need to..."

"NO! I don't! Please tell me, mom. I'm having these strange memories and they're sad. I have a feeling they won't go away until I find out the mystery between them."

"When did you start having them?"

"Today, when an Inu-yukai was talking to Inuyasha about... some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Mrs. H's tone was sort of in a panic, but you could tell she was trying to hold her calm.

"Just some stuff, okay!" Inuyasha defended Kagome. "She doesn't want to talk about it."

"What... what was the inu-yukai's name?"

"His name... was Soshi." explained Kagome. Her mother gasped covering her mouth. "What is it?"

"Kagome, maybe you should go for now."

"Tell me!"

"Kagome... Soshi, the inu-yukai, he's your... I believe if it's the right one, he's your father." Inuyasha eyes went wide and Kagome yelped.

"No..." Kagome's tone was low and scared. "But then why...? He wants to kill Inuyasha and he said.. he threatened to tell the people that would kill our child, that it was being born. Why would he if.. I don't understand.. how! He's from there and your.. not!"

"Kagome, this isn't something you should be hearing."

"He wants my baby dead! What kind of dad is that! Your lying." Kagome wanted to cry. When she was a couple years younger she had always wanted a father so much. She never expected this and never wanted it. Was it all a bluff to hide his cover? Why would he do what he did to the inu-clan? If he was a demon, would that make her a hanyou? That was a question she needed answered. "Mother, if he's a demon and your a human... would that make me and Sota..."

"Half demons. Yes and No."

"I don't understand."

"You _are_ a half demon, but not like Inuyasha. You don't have anything that is different from a human, and no one will ever be able to tell that you are, because, as Inuyasha puts it, your scent won't change to that of a hanyou's."

"But then how would that make me a half demon at all?"

"You simply have a stronger control and will power, it is the same with your brother, Sota."

"How come they killed my other brother and not us?"

"He ended up.. different... his half demon showed more and smelt in his scent."

"How come me and Sota didn't end up like Inuyasha or my little brother?"

"Honestly I am not sure, your father explained it's just how it happens sometimes." All this information was a lot to take in for Kagome, though the hanyou thing changed nothing, the father thing did.

"Did you love him... I mean Soshi?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I did."

"But.. but he's evil and heartless." Kagome said. She still couldn't bare his harsh words and acts towards Inuyasha.

"NEVER!" Mrs. H screamed. Kagome winced back and Inuyasha placed Kagome behind him.

"What the hell do you think your doing! Screaming like that!" Inuyasha asked.

"He is everything, but an evil heartless man, if I could still travel through the well I'd be with him now."

"Still? You mean..."

"Of course I was able to travel through time. How else do you expect I met him? We used to live there with his clan."

So they all discussed the past some more. When Kagome mentioned about how Soshi was dispelled from the clan and why her mother told her that was false truth. He didn't want to gain control over the western lands. Soshi was mad that the Inuyasha's father was able to have his half demon son, but his own was killed. So he plotted because he believed it wasn't fair.

Just because Kagome and Inuyasha were part of the same clan didn't make them related at all! Mostly the yukai mate with in their clan anyway.

Kagome's mother didn't know why Soshi would say the things he did, but she figured it was to scare them for some reason. He probably held a grudge with Inuyasha still, because of the whole event.

After Kagome's mother had returned from the feudal era to rest there a while and she tried to get back with Kagome and Sota the well was sealed. It was heart breaking for her, but she never spoke of it again. She always just thought Soshi sealed it for her protection.

By the time all of Kagome's questions were answered it was almost dark out already.

"We better get back, now. It's getting late." Kagome said. All the information she received scared her in a way. It was so confusing. She wanted to be held, and who better for that than the one and only, Inuyasha.

"Alright, Kagome... listen I'm sorry I've never told you about any of this before. It was just so hard to say and I didn't think you wanted to here it."

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Kagome assured. Inuyasha stood up. All the information was a lot for him too. he planned on killing Soshi, but he obviously couldn't now, Soshi was his father and law, plus Kagome's mother would hate him for it. He didn't worry about Kagome though, she'd be on his side no matter what he did, one of the reasons he loved her so much. "Bye." Kagome waved as she followed Inuyasha to the well house. He picked her up and jumped in.

**The feudal era **

Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddled together in Kaede's hut. The others were already sleeping. Kagome had her head nuzzled into his neck and was laying light kisses on it, while breathing warm air onto his skin.

Inuyasha wanted to take her then, but that wouldn't happen. Not only were the others in the hut, but his hip was still a _little_ hurt and Kagome was going through an emotional time. her little show of affection was making it hard for him to keep his hands off of her. he stroked her hair with his hands, while she wrapped her hands around his neck and continued dabbing kisses on his neck, chin, and cheeks.

Kagome didn't know what to do about the what she learned today. It didn't matter to her, because it wasn't really going to change things. All she honestly cared about now was her and Inuyasha, as well as the baby they were going to have. As long as she didn't loose Inuyasha she'd be fine forever. For now she'd ignore the facts her mother had given her, and concentrate on her, Inuyasha, and the baby.

"Inuyasha, why do you suppose Myoga lied about why Soshi was expelled?" Kagome asked.

"He was probably told that was the truth." Inuyasha replied. Kagome sighed and stopped kissing him. He tightened his grip around her and they drifted off into a slumber, only thinking about one another. 'Soon, my Kagome... soon when this hip is better... you better not forget your promise.' Inuyasha thought before he finally fell asleep.

**I'm real excited about all of my reviews, but please I am recommending my newest fiction **

**'Adoration and Fidelity'**

**To you all. I am really working hard on it and I am going over it and editing all of my spelling. It will, or at least should end up being a better fan fiction than this one. Please at leahst check it out and read the full summary on the top of the first chapter.**


	19. Finding Out

**To Red Devil of Death: To answer your questions...**

**1. Soshi is Kagome's father, but no he isn't a hanyou, he's full demon.**

**2. Kagome isn't a whole demon, because her mother is human. Like with Inuyasha. **

**3. Well since Kagome and Inuyasha were both from the Inu-yukai clan, that makes Kagome a inu-hanyou, just like Inuyasha. **

**And if you are wondering, I explained last chapter, but just in case, Kagome and Inuyasha are in NO way blood related. They are mates yes, but just because they are from the same clan doesn't make them blood related. In fact the demons from that pack are supposed to mate with each other as long as they're not blood related. I think Sesshomaru's mother was from that pack too. **

**Chapter 19: Finding out **

Inuyasha was the first one up that morning. He awoke a little before sunrise, just thinking. he was holding Kagome close, not only protectively, but possessively as well.

By the time sunrise was complete Sango and Miroku were up and awake. Kaede was sick so Sango decided she would have to make breakfast. The only thing was she wasn't really able to cook with out ruining the food yet, so she would need Kagome's help. She planned on waking Kagome up without Inuyasha knowing , she didn't know Inuyasha was already up though. (A/N: Remember Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede don't know about Kagome's pregnancy, so Sango has no idea about her morning sickness or anything.)

She scooted over towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was between Inuyasha and the wall and Inuyasha was facing the wall, and not Sango. His ears twitched as Sango approached, but Sango didn't notice. She reached over Inuyasha ready to shake Kagome awake, but jolted back when Inuyasha let out a fierce growl. She held her hand making sure he didn't bite it as well.

"Hey Inuyasha! That wasn't funny." Sango yelled.

"Shut the hell up, before you wake Kagome up! She needs all the sleep she can get." Inuyasha bit out as he turned his neck slightly to face Sango a little more.

"That's the point. I need her to help with breakfast." Sango explained. As she said those words Inuyasha realized how Kagome was in no condition to cook, when it got her sick the way it did in the morning. Cooking would only make it worse for her, and Kagome was so kind hearted she wouldn't have the soul to say no to Sango, no matter how sick it made her. Inuyasha had a low growl in the pits of his neck and turned to Sango glaring.

"You want her sick?" Inuyasha asked in a loud tone, but not loud enough to wake Kagome. Sango had a curious look on her face.

"Sick? Why would she get sick?"

"Because, she's... not feeling well." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, Inuyasha.." Kagome mumbled in her sleep. "More.." Inuyasha blushed and turned away from Sango. Kagome was dreaming about them mating. Sango cleared her throat. She was a little embarrassed as well, because she was presant to hear those words.

"Well if she's not feeling well, who's going to make breakfast? Miroku and I can't cook. Kaede and Kagome are sick, and I doubt you can cook."

"I can!" Shippo said as he hopped into Sango's arms.

"When did you wake up, Shippo?" asked Sango.

"When Inuyasha growled before... anyway Kagome taught me how to make ramen, I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I just need the ramen and boiled water." (A/N: Ramen obviously isn't hard to make, but Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha would have no idea how to make modern food, even if it was that easy.)

"Sure, I can get you that... just a minute." Sango said as she placed Shippo down and got the water ready.

Once the ramen was put in and the smell hit Inuyasha's nose he covered Kagome in the blanket and stood up with her in his arms, she moaned a little and moved a bit. Inuyasha needed to leave before the smell was strong enough for her nose, or else she'd be sick. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all gave him a questioning look, but didn't bother asking what he was doing.

Inuyasha jumped into the highest tree near there and rest on a think branch with Kagome in his arms. He leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and watched as Kagome stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Nice dream?" Inuyasha asked referring to how she was panting his name only moments ago. She blushed and looked down.

"I guess."

"I guess? So when you mate with me, it's only 'I guess it was good'?" asked Inuyasha a little offended. Kagome's blush deepened. Had she been talking in her sleep?

"I was panting wasn't I?"

"Yup."

"Sorry."

"What's there to be sorry for? I wish I had dreams like that... oh, by the way my hips fully recovered." Inuyasha said. Kagome placed her hands on his hips and felt around a little to make sure he wasn't lying. It felt rock hard and perfect.

"That's great!" She said as she hugged him.

"So I guess that means your going to have to fulfill that promise of yours." Inuyasha stated. Kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha, we can't... not in a tree!"

"I didn't mean _now_, later."

"Eh? We'll see." She said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah... we'll see everything." Inuyasha said in an aggitated tone.

"Wait a minute... why _are_ we in a tree?" Kagome asked realizing she hadn't slept there.

"Stupid Sango wanted to wake you up and have you help her with breakfast." (A/N: Sango is by NO means stupid.)

"So, why didn't you let her wake me?"

"Because you'll get sick with that stupid morning sickness thing of yours." Inuyasha argued as he placed his fist to her forehead and _lightly_ knocked, as if her head was a door and he was asking her to open it. She backed away.

"I would have been fine. If I wanted to say no, I would have."

"That's the thing Kagome. _If_ you _wanted_ to say no, you never want to do anything that's better for you, you always want to help people out. You'd say yes not only because you felt bad for Sango, but because you didn't know how to explain your morning sickness, anyways Shippo is making ramen." Inuyasha said. 'He knows me to well.' Kagome thought a little surprised. Inuyasha had a proud look on his face. She never expected him to know all that, now did she? 'And I thought he was dense.' Kagome finished her thoughts and allowed Inuyasha to kiss her on the forehead. He then placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it a little. He let out an affectionate growl in her ear. "Want another?" Inuyasha asked into her ear lightly. She giggled.

"Maybe someday." Kagome replied as she chuckled softly. She separated the top of his haori to give her access to his chest. She kissed it softly. Inuyasha was getting lost in her touch and allowed her to kiss him with her tender lips. He moved his hands to her waist and lifted her shirt so he could place his hands on her bare skin. When she pulled away and fixed his haori, Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "Later remember."

"Feh."

"Your cute when you glower, maybe you should do it more often." Kagome said teasingly.

"I don't glower!"

"So what are we gonna do today?"

"What do you mean? We're going to find a nice place and then I'm g..." Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome placing her index finger on his lips.

"I'm not talking about then, Inuyasha. I'm talking about the rest of the say, before then. If there even is a then."

"What do you mean _if_?" Inuyasha asked.

"You _know_ what I mean." Kagome said smiling. "Now take me down. I want to say hi to the others."

"They're eating."

"Aren't you going to join them?"

"I can eat another time... but for now..." Inuyasha kisses Kagome on the lips and then on the cheek and ear. She pulled away.

"Go eat." Kagome said. Inuyasha let out a small growl of agitation. Inuyasha didn't budge. He just leaned against the tree and pulled Kagome against his chest.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" called Miroku from under the tree. Inuyasha leaned over and looked at him.

"Go away monk, we're not hungry." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, I'm surprised. Then again who wouldn't choose _that_ over breakfast?" Miroku mocked. Inuyasha growled.

"Go away lecher!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku walked away. "Pervert!" Then Inuyasha froze as an unwanted scent came to his nose. He picked Kagome up and jumped down from the tree.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as concern filled her voice.

"Sesshomaru, he's here." Inuyasha said. He placed Kagome down and stepped in front of her looking into the forest, as he placed his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He put his body in a fighting ready stance. "Come out, I know your here."

"Inuyasha, I see you have finally chosen your mate." Sesshomaru spoke in his cold normal voice as he stepped out of the Inuyasha forest. Inuyasha growled. "Now, now Inuyasha. I am not here to fight."

"Then what do you want!" Inuyasha snapped out.

"I heard you had a mate and it seems your expecting a pup, I wanted to confirm my suspicion, and I wanted to know who would mate with _you_."

"Now that you know, what are you going to do about it!"

"I shant do anything... _yet_." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. Sesshomaru didn't bother to stay he just turned around and walked off. 'I shall return eventually and then I really will kill you, but for now you have a pup to care for." Those were Sesshomaru's last words as he walked off into the forest.

"Come back here and fight!" Inuyasha called after him, but he didn't turn around, he soon disappeared from sight. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and turned to Kagome.

"Inuyasha come on maybe we should go and eat, I think I could handle something." Kagome said. She was worried moments ago. She hadn't ever been so worried. Inuyasha always made it out of fights with Sesshomaru, right? So why was she worried? She was worried because she knew that Sesshomaru was a match for Inuyasha and now that she was with Inuyasha's child she would be worried over every little thing that could take him away from her, though she wasn't going to admit it.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Inuyasha asked as he walked back to the hut with Kagome followed behind.

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of hungry." Kagome replied. The entered the hut and everyone was sitting around eating ramen. Kagome wasn't feeling sick, she was actually having a craving for ramen. 'Hmm? I guess the baby got Inuyasha's stomach.' Kagome thought as she sat down beside Inuyasha. Shippo went to jump into her arms, but Inuyasha pushed him back.

"Not now, runt." Inuyasha said to the struggling Shippo.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha waited for his sit, but it never came. Everyone looked over at her surprised. She wasn't paying attention to them, she was to deep in thought. 'How am I supposed to tell them? They'll find out eventually, right? Not now, I'll have to ask Inuyasha later... Is someone calling me?' Kagome looked up from her thoughts and saw everyone looking at her incredulously. She held out her hands, as if in defense, and shook them nervously.

"Ah... did I do something wrong?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is bullying me!" Shippo whined. Inuyasha gave Shippo a punch on the head and twitched his eyebrow in agitation.

"Sit boy."

THUMP

Inuyasha went face first into the floor. He waited till the spell wore off and then sat up and glared at Kagome.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Because you were picking on Shippo."

"He was being a fucking runt!"

"Sit!"

THUMP

Once again Inuyasha went face first into the ground. After Inuyasha was up again he once again glared at Kagome.

"Listen just because you have stupid mood swings doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome flinched back. 'Oh, no... now.. now they'll know' Kagome thought. She stood up and suddenly wasn't feeling good again. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she covered her mouth.

"You hate me don't you!" Kagome cried. She dropped down on her knees and gagged right there near the entrance/exit. She was crying and trying to hold back the puke.

"Oh my god Kagome." Sango said in a worried tone as she went over to her crying friend. When Kagome began to cough and continued crying Inuyasha's worry grew. He rushed over to her and went to place his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed away.

"Get away, you hate me, and you hate the baby!" Everyone's eyes flew open in shock at Kagome's words, besides Inuyasha and Kagome. 'The baby' What did she mean by that? Is she pregnant? (A/N: Dah, but remember this is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's thoughts.)

Kagome vomited once more and then sat covering her eyes from tears.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said softly as he pulled Kagome into a grasp. 'Does she really think I hate her? Her mood swings did this?' Inuyasha thought. "I could never hate you or the pup. I love you both." Kagome sniffled.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Hey you guys can go for a walk while we deal with this." said Sango as she leaded Inuyasha and Kagome out the door. She had figured it put and needed to clean the floor, while they had some time to talk.

When she finished cleaning the puke she settled down next to Miroku. Shippo had ran out a while ago to get away from the puke smell, which was now gone.

"Miroku, what do you think about this whole, Kagome being pregnant thing?"

"Well it seems her and Inuyasha were at it more than I thought."

"Miroku this isn't the time for that. This is serious. Kagome explained to me that in her time they aren't supposed to have children until they're are at least eighteen years of age. Do you think she has already told her family?"

"I'm sure she has Sango, we'll talk to her about it later."

**Hope you liked it! Please ****tell me how you fell. If you have any questions just ask. I will probably put more Soshi information in the next chapter, just tell me what you wan to know about it.**


	20. Doubt

**Ready! Set! READ! REVIEW! LOVE IT!  
**

**Chapter 20: Doubt**

Inuyasha held Kagome bridal style as he ran and jumped through the forest.

"Where are we going?" asked Kagome. She still looked a little sick.

"We're going to your time, damn it. This morning sickness thing is getting out of hand. We need to get you some medicine." Inuyasha replied. A moment later they arrived at the entrance field to the well.

"Inuyasha, stop. I'm... fine really." She tried to hide her face in his haori. She really wasn't so 'fine'. She felt like a blob and an idiot for acting up the way she had, over something so stupid. Inuyasha didn't bother to listen to her. Instead he hopped into the well.

After the familiar blue aura dissipated he jumped out of the well with Kagome still in his arms, and ran into the shrine. Mrs. H was in the kitchen cleaning. When Kagome smelt the fumes she felt sick again. She rushed out of Inuyasha's arms and into the bathroom. Inuyasha didn't go with her just yet. He needed to get her the medicine as soon as possible. She was vomiting more then she was eating, which was a danger to her and the pup.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome?" asked her mother.

"She's got morning sickness, she needs medicine."

"well, Inuyasha you can't really stop it, it's just something that comes."

"There's to much! She needs something to settle her stomach.

"Alright then. I'll call the doctor and see what her can do, dear, now go help Kagome." Mrs. H said. Inuyasha nodded and rushed to his mate. She was leaning over the toilet crying.

"I'm such an idiot!" She whined. Inuyasha moved over and knelt down beside her, he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Feh, not always."

"I can't believe I ever doubted you. I'm sorry."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said in a soft tone. He pulled her against his chest. "Your not the first one to doubt me, don't apologize."

"I love you so much. I shouldn't have." Kagome cried into his haori. 'Why the hell is she crying so much? It's not that big of a deal.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Even though he knew, for Kagome, it was a big deal, he just couldn't bare seeing her cry.

"Kagome, I called the doctor, he isn't busy and can see you right away." said Mrs. H as she entered the bathroom.

Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome to her feet. They prepared to go to the doctors.

**This is an EXTREMELY short chapter. So I'm posting the next one as soon as this one is posted.**


	21. Trip To The Doctors

**Dislaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Note: I would like to say that I am going to be starting a new fan fiction as soon as one of my fictions is finished. As soon as 'Never As SimpleAs Black And White' is done be prepared for a new angst packed fan fiction.**

**Chapter 21: Trip To The Doctors**

The trip to the doctor's office was short. The only problem was how Inuyasha refused to get into the car at first, but Kagome coxed him into it.

They were currently in the waiting room, no one was waiting there, except them. Inuyasha was wearing a baseball cap to cover his ears. He was fidgeting uneasily and Kagome and her mother just waited patiently for the nurse to look over the forms. It only took a few minutes.

"Okay, I have checked over your records and placed any new information into the computer. The doctor will see you in a moment. If you'll just come with me?" All three followed the nurse down the hallway and into the small, white room. In the middle was the occasional bed, which was used for checkups. There was a rolling chair, a normal chair, a counter, sink, and some filing cabinets. Kagome sat down on the bed, her mother took the normal chair, and there was no way Inuyasha was going to sit on that rolling thing, so he leaned against the wall.

One moment later the doctor entered with a clip board, He was wearing the usual doctor uniform. (A/N: Usual meaning whatever the doctors you usual see are wearing and are most familiar with you.) Inuyasha gave him a weary look as he approached Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi?" asked the doctor looking at Kagome. She nodded in response and he held out his hand for a shake. "You can call me Mr. Oni." Kagome shook his hand, receiving a threatening growl from Inuyasha to the Mr. Oni. Mr. Oni pulled his hand away and looked at Kagome with a bright smile. He took the rolling chair and sat on it. He was prepared to write information on the sheets, on the clip board. "So Kagome, what seems to be the problem?" Kagome blushed a little.

"Um... well.. you see... the thing is... I'm pregnant and I was wondering if... if I could have something to stop it, even if temporarily." Kagome informed.

"Pregnant? But here it says your sixteen. Did the nurse make a mistake?" asked Mr. Oni.

"No.. there is no mistake. I am sixteen."

"I would assume that the father left you... seeing as most young men tend to do that." replied Mr. Oni. Inuyasha looked at him and growled.

"What the hell! Who do you think I am! A visiter! I'm the damn father!" Inuyasha snapped. The doctor looked surprised.

"Oh, I apologize. I was mistaken than, I thought you were family is all."

"We are family!" Inuyasha yelled, he was getting irritated.

"Oh, well yes of course, but I thought blood related."

"Feh." (A/N: Okay Kagome is Inuyasha's family, and Inuyasha is Kagome's family. By that I DON'T mean blood related. I mean like a husband, wife sort of thing.)

"Well now, shall we continue?... Morning sickness you say? How long have you been bearing this child?" Mr. Oni asked.

"Almost two months." Kagome answered.

"Morning sickness shouldn't be so bad at that point. Maybe you should wait another month or so before I give you medication."

"Not that bad? She won't stop with the fricking gagging. What happens when she doesn't have anymore to go! What then!" Inuyasha argued.

"Listen, Mr. Oni, I know that the morning sickness shouldn't start bad for a while, but this baby is developing a little faster, it already kicked a few times."

"Kicked? Already? Wow, that's amazing progress for a infint. Maybe you are right about that medicine. First I should give you the usual physical, just incase it isn't the child." Kagome nodded and began his normal check up. He first checked her ears and her throat. After took her blood pressure. Then he used his heart beat recorder (A/N: I don't know what it's called. It's the thing doctors put around there necks and they use them to see the heart beat rythm.) on Kagome's back. He lifted her shirt slightly. Inuyasha growled furiously ready to kill, but Kagome gave him a look as if saying 'If you even dare, I'll sit you to hell.' he gulped and leaned against the wall. "Now take a deep breath." instructed Mr. Oni. Kagome took a couple. Then watched as the doctor moved to her front and placed his hand and heart beat recorder under her shirt right below her breast. Inuyasha growled much louder. That was HIS and no one was going to touch it! No matter how many sits he got for it. He pushed the Mr. Oni away, causing Mr. Oni to fall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in anger. He turned around stifly and looked at the wall.

"That's mine and no one else can get that close to it." Inuyasha growled. Kagome blushed.

"He needs to!"

"No, no it's quite alright. I was holding listening long enough to find out your in perfect health." said Mr. Oni as he stood up and grabbed his clip board. "I'll be back with your medicine in a little while." with that the doctor walked out and went to retrieve the medicine, he shut the door behind him.

Mrs. H stood up. "I'll be going to the bathroom. Be back soon." she said as she opened the door and shut it behind her. Inuyasha leaned against the wall waiting for his sits.

"Inuyasha, how could you? He was only trying to help me out and you go and knock him down!"

"Listen, woman, your my Kagome alright! Not his or any others. That's what mate marking is! Your MINE and I'm YOURS! So go ahead and sit me as much as you want, but that won't stop me from doing it." There was a long moment of silence. Kagome knew that Inuyasha WAS being protective and she thought it was sweat, but did he always have to get so violent?

"I'm not going to sit you... I know you were only being protective. Can you just please be less violent when you try and be possessive?"

"Feh, I am not possessive."

"Really? I hadn't noticed... any way, will you or won't you?"

"I..." before Inuyasha could finish Mrs. H and Mr. Oni walked in together. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked their way.

"Well I've brought the medicine." Mr. Oni placed it into Kagome's hand. "This shouldn't taste good at all and may make you a little more tired then usual."

"Alright, thank you very much." Kagome said as she took the medicine in her hands and placed it into her purse.

"You should take it ONCE before you go to bed each night. It should make you tired in the morning the next day. When you are finshed with this bottle, come here for a refill, alright?" Mr. Oni informed.

"Sure thing."

**That night**

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to spend the night in her time, since Inuyasha was a human tonight. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of boxers Kagome got for him for bed. Kagome was wearing a flannel red and pink pair of pajamas.

Kagome had just taken her pill and was brushing her hair as she looked into her mirror.

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked in a bored tone.

"Almost, just go to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"Feh, a minutes to long." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her into bed. She dropped the brush and giggled lightly.

"Your still strong, even when your human." Kagome smiled at him and placed a tender, loving kiss on his lips and then pulled away. "But your patients needs some real work."

"I am plenty 'patient'." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You know when the baby comes your going to need a lot more? What happens when I can't go to bed so soon, because I'll be changed a dipper, of feeding it?"

"You mean.." Inuyasha's face turned to a pout. "Your going to always be doing those kinds of things.. and we won't get anymore time alone?" Inuyasha seemed sad. It broke Kagome's heart. It was mostly true, because most of the time she would have to deal with it, but they'd get all the alone time they needed. Plus he'd be helping with the baby the whole time, even if they weren't alone... all that mattered was them being together period.

Kagome felt warmth towards Inuyasha. She felt sorry they wouldn't have all that much alone time. She should take advantage while they could. This was one of those times. of course that could just have been her excuse to make love to Inuyasha in his human form and see the difference, between that form and his demon form, and it could have been because her pregnancy urges yearned for him. Either way she needed him and now. She was letting her emotions take a hold of her.

She placed a deep passionate kiss on his lips and he licked her bottom lip for entrance. Their tongues wrestled and danced together. Kagome let out a moan and Inuyasha as well.

So the night went on and Kagome ended up making love to Inuyasha in his human form, there really wasn't that big of a difference. Of course even if there was it didn't matter, because it was Inuyasha either was, her Inuyasha, her mate.

**Well this is kind of a boring chapter, but all that chapters can't be perfect, right? Plus it's two chapter in one day.**


	22. Another Day Gone By Part I

**I've updated! HURRAY! Okay now I am not going to say much, because I know no one really reads these things and those who do, your the best!**

**I just wanted you all to know how great you all are for not only reading, but reviewing! I think it's so nice that you all let me know your opinion on these things. I can't help it if I make mistakes though, but I am sorry when I do. I try really hard not to, but as Miroku says "It's the hand, I swear!" even though he has a different reason. Now on with the fan fiction!**

**Chapter 22: Another day gone by (Part I)**

Inuyasha was up after everyone. He moved around in Kagome's bed uneasily, feeling a sense of loneliness and much discomfort. It was official, he couldn't bare sleeping without Kagome anymore. It seemed wrong and uncomfortable. Over the coarse of a month and a half Kagome and him have gotten much closer, even though they were always getting closer.

He tried to sleep some more because he so desperately wanted to. He was prepared to go retrieve Kagome from wherever she was, just so he could rest his bones longer. When he realized that would be selfish and she'd probably not even lie down, he opened his eyes and let out a muffled groan.

"What the hell time is it!" Inuyasha yelled to himself. "And where's that woman go!"

"I'm right here Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stepped into the room with a cup of water in her hand.

"Where'd you go?"

"I was thirsty and... Inuyasha maybe you should put something on." Kagome said noticing Inuyasha's nude body in the bed. His manhood was covered with a blanket though. 'Shame.' She thought with an inward grin. She'd gotten right up and dressed that morning. She was wearing a silver robe. Inuyasha was back into his half demon form.

"What the hell are you..." Inuyasha then realized he _wasn't_ wearing anything and blushed. He reached over the bed for his haori and found it wasn't wear it dropped. He looked at Kagome curiously and noticed her smiling face. She looked like she wanted to laugh. This wasn't good. Something was up. He looked around not seeing his clothes anywhere and then looked at Kagome once more. "Hey, wench, where are my clothes?" Kagome smiled.

She stepped forward and shut the door with her back, then placed the now empty cup on her dresser. She grinned almost evilly.

"Why Inuyasha, I don't know what you mean by that. Are you assuming I would do something with them?" Kagome asked in sweat tone. He glowered at her.

"What are you up to?"

"Me? I would never be 'up to' anything wrong, so why ask?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's frustration was rising. He knew she was fooling with him, teasing him. He decided it was his turn. "Well then.." he was smiling and sat up, letting the blankets fall. "I guess, since you won't tell me where my clothes are, I'll just have to walk around like this all day. I'm sure the woman won't mind. I wonder what your mother will think, though... I mean what kind of father goes around butt naked, because his mate won't tell him where she put his clothing." Kagome looked at him angrily for even suggesting letting anyone see him, but her. She then realized his game and firmed that her plot was better and he would never _actually_ do what he was suggesting, would he?

"Well then, I guess I should do the same, right." Kagome knew this would work and he would once again go along with her original strategy. "I mean I'm sure that there are plenty of men who won't mind looking at me. I mean the pregnant thing might be a throw off, but I don't think the baby would mind if I walked around nude. Inuyasha, then we could both walk around like that, but who knows if I got snatched by someone who wants me? What would I do then, you fighting, exposed might be a turn on to me, but what would the adversary say?" Kagome smirked as she spoke. Inuyasha growled.

"Like hell you will! No mate of mine would ever have someone else see them stripped, except ME!"

"Well if you can, I can."

"Tell me where my clothes are!"

"How about you do stay that way all day." Kagome suggested.

"What!"

"You heard me. Stay like that, but stay here. You can't go anywhere, but this room."

"Kagome..."

"I'm not asking, I'm ordering. My family is all out."

"If I have to stay then so do you!"

"Exactly." Kagome said as she dropped her robes to reveal her nude body, these urges where uncontrollable. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he stared at her. So this was her game. She wanted him. Now he would eventually let her have her way, but for now he wanted to be evil.

"Actually I'm kind of tired. I think I'll take a nap." Inuyasha said as he covered himself with the blankets and closed his eyes. He Kagome to stand there the way she was. (A/N: o0o! Dis! LOL) He was smiling in his head. If she wanted to fool with him, then he'd fool with her.

Kagome on the other hand wasn't smiling. She was on the verge of tears. He had no idea how much that just hurt her heart. He had no clue how much this urge was effecting her. She yearned so much for his perfectly tanned body. His well formed muscles, which weren't to bulky. His _strong_ arms around her, his silver hair surrounding them, the warmth of his lips and body against hers, OH everything about him, everything he had, she wanted it all, and he just... just ignored her. Tears welled in her eyes. How could he? How could she face him now, after this? Had she ruined it all? Had he lost his attraction to her? Panic rushed in her blood and as she tried to hold back the tears she couldn't. She feared loosing him.

**The reason this is 2 parts is because it wouldn't fit the whole thing, to many kb. Anyway since I took more than a day to update this chapter I'm going to be nice and update the next one in the same day.**


	23. Another Day Gone By Part II

**Chapter 23: Another day gone by (Part II) **

Inuyasha began to smell the salty tears and what she was feeling. She was panicking and he smelt fear on her. She was afraid? What was she afraid of?

Kagome leaned down and pulled on her robe. She then reached into her dresser and drew out Inuyasha's haori. She didn't bother to face him as she through the red clothe at the bed.

"Here." Kagome said. Inuyasha winced. Her feeling's showed in her voice, but now there was anger there as well. The game was up.

Kagome felt arms around her and Inuyasha kissing her neck profoundly.

"Come to think of it... maybe your idea _is_ better then a nap, much better." Inuyasha smelt all her panic, fear, and anger dissipate. He picked Kagome up and brought her to the bed.

So they made love for hours. (A/N: Sorry I didn't put in a LEMON, but if you want one you'll have to ask.) When they were finished the sun was setting. By the end Kagome had reached her climax much more then once and so had Inuyasha. They had stopped short periods at a time, but had to continue because _neither_ of their urges were settled.

Inuyasha was a half demon, so he didn't get exhausted quite as soon as Kagome, but her on the other hand... she had been tired from that medicine already, but now she was almost fully out of energy. That settled her urge for now, and that was because she was to out of breath and tired to think about it. She was breathing heavily and had sweat dripping from her head. Inuyasha was also breathing heavier than usual, but not as badly as Kagome. He held her against his chest and then rubbed all the hair out of her face with his claw and then whipped her forehead to clear the sweat. He sighed and then pulled her in closer.

"So, that good enough for you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't answer. Inuyasha looked down at her and noticed she was sleeping. "Oh, it's TO good." Inuyasha grinned and followed her into sleep.

**The next morning**

Inuyasha and Kagome were still sleeping and exhausted, they would need a little more rest that morning.

"So one kid isn't enough?" asked a voice. Inuyasha and Kagome both awoke. They looked up at the old man staring down at them. Luckily they were both covered in blankets. Inuyasha glared at Kagome's grandfather.

"What the hell! Get out!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome as close as she could go and her blushing face was forced into his chest.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Sota as he entered. He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and blushed. "Oh." he left without another word, but gramps just glared.

"You two can't just do THAT all the time!" gramps bellowed.

"What has your old age effected your hearing! Get out!" Inuyasha bawled. Gramps noticed Inuyasha's threatening gaze and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him. When he was gone Inuyasha pulled Kagome away. "Ready for another go?" Inuyasha's hopeful glance turned to a pout when Kagome answered with a no.

"No. I'm tired. Let's just get back to the feudal era. Mom should have some breakfast made. Go and eat. I'm sure your starving. You didn't eat anything yesterday."

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I forgot to take my medicine, so I'll just eat lunch later, breakfast doesn't work to well with me." Kagome was smiling, but Inuyasha wasn't. He felt sorry for her. She couldn't eat breakfast at all and when she could she had to take nasty tasting medicine. He would, and knew she would as well, be glad when the pup was finally born.

Inuyasha laid Kagome flat on the bad and then kissed her stomach and growled affectionately as he rubbed his head against it.

"There's still a long way to go." Kagome said as though she could read his mind. He sighed and moved up and kissed her cheek. "Go and eat."

"I'll hurry." Inuyasha said. It was true he was starving, he had, had no objections to eat. He got up, dressed, and headed downstairs to eat whatever was made. Kagome sat up and tried to get dressed as well, but found her legs almost totally immobile. She sat back. Inuyasha was gentle at first, but just as she had gotten lost in him, he got lost in her and forgot about being gentle half way through, now she was soar. She sat back and rested her legs. She'd just wait as long as she needed. Inuyasha would be to busy eating to even mind, so why should she. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. More rest would do her some good any way.

**Later**

Inuyasha was finished with his breakfast meal and was headed into Kagome's room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He noticed her sleeping and sat on the bed watching her.

In her sleep she was at such peace. She was vulnerable in her sleep. Inuyasha would always protect her, no matter what. Her and the pup _would not_ get hurt, he would sacrifice everything for her. It didn't matter whether it was a fang, a claw, or his own life, none of it mattered compared to what Kagome mattered to him. She had done what no others had done. Not only had she excepted him for what he was, but she also gave herself to him, put her life in his hands, her trust, her love. He could never ask for more, and didn't know what he had done for a life with her, a life with his mate forever.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. She moaned and then opened her eyes.

"Done eating so soon?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Why aren't you up yet, wench." Inuyasha asked.

"Well..." Kagome blushed. "I would if I could."

"What do you mean, 'if you could'?" Inuyasha asked with suspicion clogging his gaze.

"Um.. well... Inuyasha, it was a LONG day yesterday." She said, trying to get him to catch a hint, but he was to dense.

"What the hell does that have to do with it?"

"Inuyasha... I can't really walk.'

"What are you.." Inuyasha then caught what she meant and blushed along with her. "That long, hah? So I really am that good." Inuyasha smirked.

"Great another ego booster." Kagome mumbled.

**I should be praised. Lol. Just kidding.**


	24. Horror

**Another chapter up and ready! Oh and so you all know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters assotiated with the show.**

_**Italics means dreaming**_

**None Italics isn't dreaming**

**Chapter 24: Horror**

**Two months into pregnancy**

The gang was out and in search of the jewel shards. They were about 50 miles from Kaede's now and were planning on heading back her in her direction, since they hadn't been having any luck.

It had been hell for Kagome to finally convince Inuyasha to let her go along. When he finally agreed she gave him a 'reward'.

The moon was now up in the sky and sun had only recently set. They were prepared to set up camp.

After the mats were spread, out, the fire was lit, and dinner was done the group sat down around the flames, each one seemed to be in a deep thought of their own.

Kagome was leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder taking in his light scent. Her eyes were closed. She sighed deeply and snuggled closer to her mate. 'Loving mate,' She thought to herself. 'It's been such a long week. We have gotten a lot of traveling done, and my feet are so soar."

Kagome's belly was now plumped out a bit. Inuyasha was gazing into the fire as he had thoughts of his own, 'Ramen... I want more ramen...' He stopped those childish thoughts to think of something more serious. 'Kagome makes good ramen.' He closed his eyes now and waited for someone to break the silence.

"So, after we get back to Kaede's are you going back to your time for supplies, Kagome, or did you bring extra?" Sango asked.

"Oh.." Kagome looked up at her friend. "I'll go back, I guess, but that won't be for about another week anyway." Kagome replied.

"I was just wondering is all." Sango stated with a smile. She hadn't talked to Kagome much lately, ever since she found out Kagome was with child, she barely bothered to glance at her, in fear of her hormones and stuff. That was the largest conversation they had, had in a while.

Inuyasha closed his eyes to rest them for a moment.

_Inuyasha moved uneasily in his spot on the log. Something was now bothering him. Kagome could tell. _

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she looked into his eyes, which showed depression and guilt._

"_Kagome I need to tell you something." Inuyasha spoke raggedly. Kagome gulped. What was so heartrending he could speak so. "I went... I saw her again Kagome, yesterday." He looked down in shame. _

"_Her?" Kagome questioned. "Kikyo? But.." What was up? Why was he saying this now? It was so peaceful moments ago, now the air was becoming polluted in guilt. "What happened?"_

"_She kissed me." Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's words. "I didn't mean to.. I... I tried to pull away... honest! Believe me! I never wanted to kiss that thing again. Kagome looked down. Had he just called Kikyo a thing? His words hurt her heart. How could he? Why didn't she know? Why had he even told her? No that she didn't want him to tell her everything. How did he get to her anyway?_

_Kagome stood up. "So I guess you ran off into the woods for no good reason, huh? Or did you follow Kikyo's soul gatherers there._

_The truth is Inuyasha didn't want to kiss Kikyo. He hated her now, more than he loved her then. he had followed her soul gathers though, yet he didn't know why. He couldn't explain to Kagome that he didn't know why, because she wouldn't believe him. He sighed and began to smell Kagome's salty tears. She was crying again, it was his fault she was hurting. His fault she was so pained. He told her because she needed to know, she also needed to know it didn't mean anything to him. Kikyo's kiss was nothing to him, nothing at all. The kiss came unexpected. He hadn't time to stop it, but he pushed away as soon as she pressed her lips to his. _

"_Kagome please forgive me." Inuyasha begged. He also didn't know what had brought him to tell her about it than. she gave him a look up anger, masking her love. She turned away. _

"_Be with her, see if I care." Kagome spat out. Inuyasha was afraid of Kagome's words more than her arrows. _

"_Damn!" Inuyasha's head shot up and to the side. Everyone looked in that direction. _

"_What's wrong?" asked Kagome._

"_Yukai.." Miroku said. He stood up clutching his staff and the others took their positions, but when Kagome picked up her bow Inuyasha gave her an incredulous gaze._

"_What do you think your doing? Go and wait. You shouldn't fight." Inuyasha stated as he jumped forward prepared to battle whatever dared near him, his mate, his pup, and his friends. _

_A large yukai came rushing from the woods. It was a snake yukai. Inuyasha got in stance. 'This should be easy.' Inuyasha thought. He flung his sword at the yukai, which easily dodged it. _

"_s...s...s...s... fool." the snake demon hissed. He ran around Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku's attacks. He was headed in the direction of one thing and wouldn't let the others get in his way. He was heading straight towards Kagome. _

_Kagome gasped as she recognized the demons target. She lifted her bow and arrows, but the demon flicked them away with his tail. _

"_Fox fire!" Shippo yelled as he flung blue flames at the snake demon. The snake yukai backed away and gave Shippo as deadly glare, causing the kit to wince. Then the snake yukai turned back to Kagome, who was now being guarded by Inuyasha._

"_Don't you dare come near Kagome!" Inuyasha growled._

"_It...s...s...s... is my order." The yukai pushed Inuyasha to the side with ease and dug it's teeth into Kagome's arms. She screamed in pain._

"_NO!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and slashed the yukai to bits as he released his teeth from Kagome's arm. _

_Kagome dropped from her spot on the log, but Inuyasha caught her and held her. He examined her wounds. _

_Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's eyes, tears streaming down her own. She wanted to speak out to him, reach out to him and tell him how much she truly loved him and did forgive him for going and seeing Kikyo. She knew Inuyasha loved only her, Kagome. She doubted him once more. _

_The snakes venom was slowly running through Kagome's blood and her vision was becoming black as she felt the pain of the poison. _

_Inuyasha had a gaze of pure fear. He was so worried about loosing her and his pup. Though he would follow them, because the male went down with the female. (A/N: If one mate dies the others is pulled into death with them.)_

"_Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all screamed as they rushed over to her and Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha leaned against the log, with Kagome in his lap. There was nothing more he could do. Kagome, the pup, and him were all going to die. He wanted to cry, but he wasn't the type to do so. He soothed Kagome's hair back. _

_Even if Kagome could save them she was to far way to get to. _

"_Inuyasha what's... going to happen?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha didn't answer. he himself didn't know. This was all happening so soon. All of a sudden the snake demon came and charged for Kagome he said it was his 'order.'. What order? Who ordered Kagome's death? If Inuyasha had time to think, he find out just who's plan it was, but he had no time. He felt his body weaken. _

_Inuyasha soon felt Kagome go limp and he froze completely. His heart skipping beats out of a time. She... she was gone. He never had a chance to say sorry for seeing Kikyo. He didn't remind her how much he loved her. Why.. why wasn't he dead?_

**The next morning (A/N: Kagome won't stay dead.)**

_Inuyasha hadn't budged in inch. He was sitting against the log holding Kagome. he had no energy to speak. His heart was broken. His Kagome was gone. _

_He wanted to die. He would do anything in the world, give anything to be with his Kagome again, to hold her and tell her how sorry he was and he wanted nothing more in the world to kiss her once more, he so desperately yearned to listen to her even heart beats in the moon lights gaze. She was the only thing he needed and now that she was gone he might as well be too. He didn't understand though. They were mates, held together in an unbreakable love, the even in death it couldn't be broken. He was supposed to die along side her, for some reason he hadn't. Why?_

_He was drowsy and defiantly weakened, but it was as if something didn't want him to go yet. What could it be? He closed his eyes._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was sweet and soft. Inuyasha opened his eye wearily. He looked up to see Kagome smiling down at him. The sun was shinning over her head and Inuyasha's head was resting on her lap. "Your awake."

Inuyasha felt unbelievable relief wash over him as Kagome said those words. It was all a horrible dream. He sat up and gave Kagome a more passionate kiss then ever. She pulled away and then pulled her into an embrace.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

**I'm sorry that I have not updated in so long. I was just caught up. That's all.**


	25. The hot springs and Soshi's return

**Sorry about the amount of time it took to update. Here you go with the next chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**INUYASHA DIDN'T ACTUALLY GO TO SEE KIKYO, IT WAS ONLY A DREAM!**

**Chapter 25: The hot springs and Soshi's return**

"Inuyasha... is something wrong?" Kagome asked in a more concerned tone than any. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"It... was a dream..." was all Inuyasha could say. "I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you, I was to late. He pushed me away from you.. I was trying to protect you..." Inuyasha was horrified. Kagome grasped the meaning of his words. She understood how nightmares can make you feel like a lost and lonely child and that's probably exactly how Inuyasha was feeling right now.

"Shhhhh." Kagome shushed trying to sooth him. "Inuyasha, it was only a dream. You always protect me."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's tone was softer now, and he didn't sound as worried anymore. Relief filled his tone. "I SWEAR I'll always protect you, no matter what."

"I know, let's get some rest now, k?" Inuyasha nodded in response and lied down. He pulled Kagome on top of him and let her nuzzle her head into his neck. He stroked her hair. 'As long as your hear with me, I'm at peace.' Inuyasha directed his thoughts towards. He realized they were now in a hut and knew he was moved because he had fallen asleep. After another fifteen minutes a deep thinking he settled and fell back into his slumber.

**Morning/ 1 week later**

Morning came soon. Kagome was the first awake she was sitting beside Inuyasha's sleeping form. She smiled. He was so extremely peaceful in his sleep, so adorable. These were some of the only times Kagome saw him this way... at peace, calm, content. She loved it, to see him happy.

He must have been having a good dream this time. Unlike one week ago. She frowned at the thought. She remembered the pure horror in his face and the restlessness of his body as he slept a week ago that night after they moved him. Kagome had left him to get water and when she returned she saw him. She shook him awake several times. As soon as he awoke he had given her a deep loving kiss.

"That must have been a horrible dream." Kagome said to the wind. 'Like mine, maybe.' Kagome thought. She remembered before Inuyasha and her had fully became mates the dream she had, had. She was horrified than. Yet Inuyasha wasn't really the type to get scared of a dream. It must have been a really, realistic one. Inuyasha stirred. He was usually the first one up and about, but Kagome had been waking up sooner for some reason.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as he opened his eyes. She was looking down at him.

"Your awake." She said cheerfully. Inuyasha sat up and yawned, stretching his arms.

"You shouldn't be awake, you need to rest." Inuyasha said as he tried to loose his sleepy gaze.

"I'm fine. Want some breakfast?"

"Aren't you going to get sick?"

"No, I remembered my medicine yesterday."

"Oh, yeah... how could I forget." Inuyasha mumbled. When Kagome took her medicine yesterday he watched her. She made a disgusted face and started chocking it up. Inuyasha started giving her the hemlock. (A/N: Can you imagine?) Which Kagome taught him to do. Then Miroku walked in with a grin on his face, telling them they should go somewhere more private. Kagome stopped chocking and explained.

"So we should be traveling all day, right?"

"Yeah, but we're not walking. I'm taking you on my back." Inuyasha said.

"But.."

"No buts, I've seen how you've had to soak your feet in the spring lately." Inuyasha as right, Kagome had been doing that. They had been walking SO much lately and Kagome already had extra weight from the pregnancy, though it didn't ruin her shape. Her body was the type that would become completely normal after a pregnancy. Her miko energy helped with that.

"I'm fine walking, it's a good work out."

"You DON'T need a work out!" Inuyasha yelled. "Your body is already perfect!"

"Can ye two quiet down?" asked Kaede as she entered with a basket full of herbs.

"Kaede? What were you doing out so soon?" asked Kagome.

"The best time to get this type of herb here is on an early spring morning. I was lucky enough to find some. It can heal even the most deadly wounds. Yet it's so rare to find, it was an extremely lucky day for me." She was right. She has a basket full of the herb.

"That's great Kaede!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank ye." Kaede took her seat down beside the fire and started cleaning the herbs with a bucket of water.

"I guess I'll start breakfast." Kagome stated as she got up and made some ramen.

"Kagome, I've heard you bare Inuyasha's child, is it true?" asked Kaede. Kagome was stirring the ramen.

"Um..." Kagome forgot she never told Kaede in person. "Yes." Kagome blushed and turned away, back to the ramen.

"I'm happy for the both of ye."

"Thanks." Kagome managed to say. Kaede was like a grandmother to her and telling her she was pregnant was a little embarrassing. Not that Kagome was ashamed, she was actually quite proud she was having Inuyasha's child, it was just the fact of allowing Kaede to know that Inuyasha and her had done more than kiss.

"Kagome, what do ye and Inuyasha plan to do when the child is born?"

"Enough questions, ya old hag." Inuyasha said. He was only trying to make it so Kagome wouldn't have to be burdened with all of the questions.

"I merely ask a simple question." Kaede replied.

"It's fine... I plan on staying here with Inuyasha for the majority of the time. By than, Naraku should hopefully be gone, so it shouldn't be that dangerous to keep the baby here." Kagome explained. Kaede nodded.

"And where do ye plan on living, and what of the profit, food, and other needs?"

"Well I'm sure we'll figure something out. My family will be a great help and I can get things from my time."

"I see."

"Inuyasha, your ramen is done." Kagome said as she handed him a bowl. She made ramen for everyone, but she would have to wait until they were awake, and Kaede was done with her herbs.

**Later**

Moments later the others were up and finished with their breakfast. Sango and Kagome went to the springs for a bath, while the others waited for them.

As Kagome settled in she sighed.

"So Kagome are you planning on going back for supplies?" questioned Sango.

"Soon, but today I just want to relax."

"Hey Kagome, how come you were able to have breakfast, I thought you got sick?"

"Oh... well I got some medicine from my time. It's really nasty, but it works."

"Oh, alright. I was just wondering."

"So how have things been with you and Miroku?"

"Better then ever, we're planning on eventually having kids ourselves."

"How long is eventually?"

"Well I figures about a year. That way we can settle down and Naraku should be defeated by than... Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah, Sango?"

"How come you and Inuyasha didn't wait until after Naraku was defeated?"

"Well we didn't exactly plan on it happening."

"But weren't you keeping track of your cycle?"

"I was kind of caught up in the moment." Kagome blushed.

**Meanwhile**

**(With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha was sitting in the sacred tree, staring out into the sky. 'Why the hell did she have to invite Sango to the hot springs with her!' Inuyasha thought frustrated. 'I would have gone.' Inuyasha was now saddened. He didn't want to leave her alone. The dream still hunted him. He needed to protect her. This was the first time in a week he wasn't somewhere a few feet away. When she needed to bath he would follow her, but now that Sango was there he had no intentions of following. Instead he was keeping an eye on the monk, making sure Miroku didn't go and peek, because Inuyasha WASN'T going to allow anyone to see Kagome besides himself, even if Miroku went to see Sango.

Inuyasha twitched annoyingly in his place.

How long is that damn woman going to take!" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance. He was about to go and retrieve her, but he couldn't because Sango was there.

He soon smelt a familiar scent and looked down to see Miroku looking around suspiciously. Inuyasha knew exactly what the monk was doing. 'Damn lecher.' Inuyasha thought. Miroku was scouting to make sure Inuyasha was no where in sight, of course Miroku forgot to look up as he began to walk to the spring. This was Inuyasha's excuse to get near, he could say he was trying to get the monk away. He could get close enough to Kagome, to smell of danger was near, as long as Miroku didn't get a peek, than he was fine.

Miroku hadn't any idea Inuyasha was following him. He stopped behind a bush on the outskirts of the spring. He didn't peek right away, he was waiting for them to get deeper into conversation before he looked. Inuyasha was close enough to see the monk, but not the women. He perched in a tree and readied to slash a branch. He would cut it down and make noise so the girls would be aware of the monk and give him a good pounding. When they get up to do it Inuyasha planned to grab Kagome before she got out, while Sango was preoccupied with Miroku.

Kagome would probably be a little upset with him, but he couldn't stand not knowing whether or not she was safe.

As soon as Miroku began to peek over the bush Inuyasha sliced the branch. It fell with a thump and Miroku ducked down nervously.

The girls turned to the sound and knew exactly what it was.

"Get out here you lecher!" Sango yelled. Miroku stood up scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Ah... I should be going." Miroku began to turn around, but Sango grabbed him. She covered up with the towel, while she hit him. As Kagome began to get up for her own beating, all she saw was a flash of red and silverish, white as she was swept off her feet. She gasped.

The next thing Kagome knew she was in Inuyasha's arms and they were in a small meadow. She pulled away. All she had on was a towel. She gave Inuyasha an dubious look.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. This was exactly what he expected.

"Why the hell did you invite Sango!"

"What are you talking about... Sango and I used to always go together."

"Used to! She's got the lecher now and you've got me."

"Inuyasha, I can go to the springs with her if I want."

"No... that..." Inuyasha pointed at Kagome. "Is MINE! I already told you. It's not for anyone else to see. Plus how the hell am I supposed to protect you if your at the springs with Sango?"

"You were worried?"

"What do you expect!"

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.

"Why?" He was worried she was about to sit him, so he became cautious.

"For worrying you... now can you take me back so I can get my clothing?"

"I like you better with out it."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whined. "Not now."

"But.." Inuyasha jumped in front of her and pulled her against him. He placed his lips to her ear and nibbled it lightly. He smelt her scent spike in arousal. "How about it?" Inuyasha covered Kagome's lips with his own and allowed their tongues to tango in a rhythm.

Of course he got his way and they ended up 'mating.'

**Meanwhile**

**(With Sango and Miroku)**

When the monk was done and beat, Sango stood proudly with her towel. She didn't beat him as much as usual.

"Sango, that hardly called for such brutality." Miroku stated, he was now sitting looking into the lack. Sango took her place beside him.

"I didn't really do it because you were peeking on me, I did it because Kagome was there too."

"You act as if I would ever want any other than you, Kagome is of course very beautiful." Miroku mumbled the last part. Sango sighed.

"Am I beautiful as well?"

"OF COURSE! How could you even ask?"

"I was just wondering." Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder. "So Inuyasha took Kagome?"

"I assume so." Miroku glared. Inuyasha set him up to get to Kagome. Then he changed his expression and looked down at Sango. "I love you." Sango looked up at him smiling.

"I love you too." They were dragged into a long passionate kiss.

They ended up like Inuyasha and Kagome. (A/N: Wow two in one.)

**The next day**

It was after noon and Kagome and Inuyasha were out near a river bank. Kagome was sitting with Inuyasha's head on her lap. She stroked his hair softly. He had his eyes closed and his face was serene.

Kagome moved her hand up and began to play with his ears.

TWEAK, TWEAK Kagome giggled as they twitched slightly. Soon he was making a low rumbling sound. It was an affectionate growl.

"What's so funny wench?" Inuyasha asked. His tone was neutral.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just have the cutest ears."

"They're not 'cute'."

"They are so."

"Feh."

"You haven't yet ridden yourself of that child? Do you truly wish to have it slain?" asked a familiar voice. Inuyasha's and Kagome's head shot up at the sound of the voice.

"Damn, Soshi, what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"I assume you have seen your mother Kagome and she explained?" Soshi had the same cold stare as Sesshomaru. "Well than what do you have to say?"

"Don't talk to her, get the hell out of here!"

"Now, now is that anyway to talk to your mate's father."

"Feh, your not her old man."

"Haven't you heard?"

"Of course I have, bastard! Blood isn't the only thing that makes you her father. You would have had to of been there for her."

"Been there? You haven't any idea." Soshi commented.

"I already know how things were."

"Do you?"

"I'm no baka."

"I suppose you plan on being a true father than?"

"Of course. I'll never leave Kagome, or the pup!"

"I'm glad to hear it, though that doesn't make me hate you any less."

"Why do you have a grudge with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly. Both men turned to her. "Did I stutter!" Her hormones were getting the better of her. Inuyasha looked a little scared, while Soshi grinned.

"I hate him because I hate his father and the clan he belongs to."

"But it wasn't Inuyasha's fault you were expelled from the clan, it's foolish to hold such a bitterness, you should move on." Kagome said. Now that she knew this man was her father she didn't want him to die, but she didn't want him to go after Inuyasha any more.

"Do you not remember the death of your own flesh and blood brother!" asked Soshi. Kagome winced. She remembered alright, to the point it hurt her. "So why do you take his side!"

"I love him! He's my mate and the father to my child!"

"Just leave!" Inuyasha growled. He knew very well from Kagome's tone and choice of words she didn't want to see Soshi die.

"I can't allow you to bear that child, it will die, just like your sibling." Soshi said to Kagome.

"It won't! I'll protect her always, so go!" Inuyasha finished.

"Kagome I wish to tell you the full story soon." Soshi said as he left. Kagome and Inuyasha watched him leave.

"Full story?" Kagome questioned.

**Well this is one of my largest chapters! I hope you enjoyed it! READ MY FAN FICTION 'ADORATION AND FIDELITY' IT'S REALLY GOOD!**


	26. A Day At Kagome's School

**One of the reviewers asked if I have decided on a name yet. I would like you all to know that I have, but you can make suggestions of names for other fan fictions I'm writing if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 26: A day at Kagome's school**

It had been a day since Kagome and Inuyasha had last seen Soshi. They were now in her time and Kagome was restocking on supplies. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed in his normal arms and legs crossed position as he waited impatiently for Kagome to finish.

Kagome was now packing her self cleaner close. She wanted to wear skirts because it was warmer out, but not only would Inuyasha not let her, but neither would her mother. Her mother clearly stated that pregnant woman shouldn't be dressed that way. Kagome didn't really find a problem with it yet. She was still slim, only a little plump. It was hardly noticeable.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl as Kagome took her time finding pants. He knew she didn't like them, so she was being spiteful towards him for yelling at her about skirts and woman with child, just like her mother had.

"You know.." Kagome began as she still searched through her draws. Her voice had some annoyance in it. "You didn't have to come. I have to go to school tomorrow for a test anyway."

"No way!" Inuyasha growled.

"I have to take it. It's the last test I take before my mom takes me out of school. I also want to say goodbye to my friends that I don't see anywhere, but school. I can see Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi anytime I come here, but some of my friends I only see at school."

"Your not going... I've seen all those... people who are there." Inuyasha said a little nervously. Kagome grinned knowing what he was getting at.

"Oh, Inuyasha... don't you mean you've seen how many _boys_ are there?" Kagome had a sense of playfulness in her voice. She thought it was cute how jealous he got.

"Feh, like it makes a difference. You're not going."

"Not like your going to stop me."

"The hell I won't!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was growing annoyed. "Listen I'm going already, stop arguing with me and just let me go. I promise it will be the last time... just please don't yell anymore." Kagome began to cry. Inuyasha went to her side.

"Please don't cry, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he rubbed Kagome's back. 'Perfect. He's falling for it.' Kagome thought as she grinned inwardly. This was the first time she had ever used crying as a weapon and the last time she planned on it.

"But... but you never let me do anything.." Kagome cried more. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Feh, you get away with more than anyone I know. You can go alright, but I'm coming." Inuyasha said. Kagome stopped crying, smiled, and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said. She then leaned up to his ear and spoke softly. "You won't regret it... I promise." Her tone was filled with lust.

"That doesn't mean I'm not coming."

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll let you come if I tell them your tutoring me in my classes." Kagome said. "And my mom can get you a uniform for the day." Kagome was surprising herself at how happy she was that Inuyasha was coming. It would be fun to have him there, plus she could show him off to the others. She grinned. "Oh, yeah, this is going to be fun.' She thought.

**The next morning**

Kagome awoke and had a cold feeling. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and looked around to realize Inuyasha wasn't holding her. She frowned.

"I wonder where he could have gone." Kagome sat up and realized she was nude. She squealed and then quickly covered up. She forgot she had given Inuyasha another 'reward' for letting her go and then saying he'd come too. Today was the say Inuyasha felt the wrath of school.

Kagome got up and dressed. She put on her school uniform and wondered when the next time she'd wear a skirt would be. She sighed. It really wasn't fair.

She walked downstairs to find everyone sitting at the table eating breakfast. Inuyasha was wearing the black school uniform he was giving. Kagome's mother got it for him yesterday after Kagome told her he was going to school with her. He was also wearing a black bandana and his hair was in a pony tail, like Sango's is.

"It's about time you got up." said Kagome's mother. "You must have been up late studying." She stated. 'Yeah studying...' Kagome thought sarcastically. She let a blush creep across her face. 'That's the funniest time studying I've _ever_ had.'

"Yeah, well I had to be prepared for that history test." She said. (A/N: I hope you all know she wasn't really studying, she was doing the do.)

"Well has your medicine been working, because I've made you some eggs."

"Yeah." Kagome said cheerfully as she sat beside Inuyasha and waited for her mother to bring over her eggs.

**Later**

Kagome and Inuyasha were now walking to school. Inuyasha was mad that her had to wear shoes.

"Kagome, I don't see why I can't just bring you there on my back, it would be quicker."

"Because it's still early and people will see you."

"I've brought you before."

"When I was late and everybody was already at school. Now people are walking all over."

"Feh."

They soon arrived at the school and entered. Kagome went to the office and retrieved a pass for Inuyasha to spend the say, after she offered his excuse of being an exchange student.

Moments later they were walking to wear Kagome's homeroom would be. After 15 minutes homeroom, they would go to her first class. She entered the room and sat down, she was one of the first people there.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm glad to see you are feeling well today... and who is this may I ask?" asked the teacher motioning to Inuyasha.

"Oh, thank you. This is Inuyasha." Kagome replied as she handed the teacher the pass. She read it.

"We don't have many exchange students here. What is your last name?"

"Ah... he doesn't have one." Kagome said quickly to cover up for Inuyasha. "He comes from a place where they don't have one... it's called... um.. well they call it the western lands, because it's _way_ in the west."

"The western lands? I've never heard of that before."

"Well it's rare."

"I see. Well I hope you enjoy your day.. Inuyasha, right?" Inuyasha nodded in response. She walked away over to her desk as the others entered the classroom. Inuyasha was sitting in the desk beside Kagome.

Kagome watched each person enter and each one gave Inuyasha a questioning glance, wondering if he was a new student. Kagome watched as Amedama, walked in. She was the most popular girl in the school and was followed be her two lackeys Kokoa, Momo. (A/N: Amedama means candy, Kokoa means cocoa, and Momo means peach.) They were also followed by a few drooling boys. Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see what he thought of her. She was glad to see he gave her a bored glance.

Amedama looked at Inuyasha and grinned. She took her seat behind him. Kagome looked at her from the side of her view and noticed the look of interest in Amedama's eyes. She watched as Amedama tapped Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Some people gave him a confused look at the way he just spoke to Amedama. She just grinned farther.

"Feisty are you?" She asked playfully. Inuyasha gave her a confused glance. She then put her fingers on his chest and started to slide them down his chest. Kagome watched angrily ready to hit her, but then watched what Inuyasha did.

Inuyasha pushed her hand away.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" He yelled at her. Now everyone's attention was on his. The teacher didn't do anything, she was the type who didn't care what the students did, at least not during homeroom.

"Well, I was thinking..." Amedama began. "I assume your an exchange student so maybe you would like me to show you around and than I could..." Her grin deepened and she got a little closer to Inuyasha. She whispered in his ears and Inuyasha shot out of his seat.

"As if!" He yelled. He grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her out of the classroom and into the hall. When Amedama saw Inuyasha grab Kagome, she became jealous. She got up with Kokoa and Momo and followed the two out into the hallway.

"Inuyasha, we have to go back." Kagome said. She trusted Inuyasha enough to know he would never care for Amedama.

"Do you know what she said to me!" Inuyasha said.

"I have a pretty good idea." said Amedama as she entered the hallway. "So your name is Inuyasha, even your name is cute. Anyway what are you doing hanging out with Higurashi. You could be hanging out with me, you know."

"Yeah, he could... not like he'd ever want to hang out with you over me." Kagome said plainly.

"What? Are you serious?" Amedama began. "Your just a little girl with no experience. Why would any one want to hang out with you?" Amedama said it as if she were older than Kagome, when she was the same age. She also had no idea how much 'experience' Kagome actually had, had with Inuyasha.

"Experience in what?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the girl suspiciously.

"Sex of course." Kokoa said as if it was totally obvious. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Ooo, you even cuter with that expression." squealed Momo.

"He's mine." said Amedama as she glared at her friends.

"I'm not yours!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, you are. This is my school and whatever I say goes."

"The hell it does, I'm Kagome's." Inuyasha argued. Kagome grinned inwardly.

"Listen, Inuyasha, you can't possibly have any interest in her. She's an inexperienced good girl." stated Amedama in a bored tone.

"Will shut up with the experience crap? She's got all the experience she needs with me!" Inuyasha yelled. Amedama, Kokoa, and Momo all gasped in surprise.

"Your no serious.."

"Lets go Kagome." Inuyasha didn't feel like dealing with them anymore. He just wanted to get the day over with and than spend some time with Kagome.

**Well sorry for stopping here, but I want to know what you think about the whole school thing so far. Should Kagome's friends find out she's pregnant?**


	27. To Soon?

**Thanks for the reviews! About the friends finding out thing. There were mixed feelings about that, some people wanted Kagome's friends to find out and some didn't, it doesn't really matter to me, I only care about what you all think. So I've decided not to have them find out this chapter, but if you want them to find out in another chapter than just tell me, because I'll do it, if it's what you all want. **

**Chapter 27: To soon?**

After homeroom Kagome and Inuyasha went to her next class and explained about Inuyasha being a foreign exchange student. They sat next to one another again and Inuyasha ended up falling asleep.

Through the school Kagome had explained to her friends she was going to change schools and wasn't coming back. She didn't mention she wasn't going back to school at all.

Kagome had here test last period in history. The teacher let Inuyasha take it. When the class was finished Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh that they could finally leave.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up at the bell and prepared to leave, but were stopped by the teacher. All the students exited as Kagome and Inuyasha took their seats again waiting for the teacher to say what she had to say. She placed the test papers on Kagome's and Inuyasha's desk.

"Great job, you both scored perfect scores." She said smiling. "Seems history is your best subject Kagome."

"Yeah, well I study it ever day."

"I here your getting removed from school, why is that?"

"Ah... well I've decided to take a different road in life."

"Kagome school is the only road, with out school you could end up on the streets."

"I have support."

"You can't live with your parents your whole life, dear."

"I am not living with them."

"Then who?"

"Ah... my husband." She said. Inuyasha wasn't her husband though, he was her mate. That was more then marriage ever could be.

"Husband? You are so young though, don't you think that's a little sudden?"

"I'm fine with it and so is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? So he is your husband?" The teacher looked over at the now blushing Inuyasha. "Are you sure that you aren't moving to sudden?"

"More sure than I could ever be... listen I really don't want to have this conversation, so can we please leave now?"

"Alright, I will miss having you here with us Ms. Higurashi... or is it Mrs.?"

"Mrs." Kagome said as she left. Before she hadn't really cared. She told the doctor it didn't matter, but now she had come to terms with it being Mrs.

Inuyasha followed her out the door and they left heading to the shrine. As they walked they were quiet. Until Inuyasha decided to break the silence.

"Do you think we rushed, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome stopped dead on the verge of tears. It hurt for Inuyasha to ask that for some reason. She suddenly felt lonely. Inuyasha looked her surprisingly for a moment.

"Do... you?" She stuttered out, holding back her tears, hoping with all her might he didn't say yes.

"No, I was only wondering if you did." Inuyasha's voice was calm and had no lie in it. Kagome settled her self.

"Of course not Inuyasha." She said as she walked forward. "I never have."

**The next day**

Shippo was sitting around Kaede's sulking. He missed Kagome. She had been gone for two days now, but he was getting used to her being around often. He wanted some chocolate from Kagome's time. He sighed as he remembered the sweat taste that always brought him bliss.

"When are Kagome and Inuyasha going to return?" asked Shippo to Sango and Miroku who were sitting around bored. They couldn't really do anything with out Inuyasha and Kagome there, because Kagome was the only one who could find the sacred jewel shards and coax Koga into giving them to her and Inuyasha needed to be there for the battle with Naraku.

"Don't worry, Shippo, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Sango assured. As if on cue Inuyasha and Kagome entered.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted in happiness as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Sure did." Kagome replied with a smile as she handed Shippo two chocolate bars. He took them and hopped away.

"We were wondering when you were going to get back here." said Miroku.

"I had a test to take in school before I could quit." Kagome said. "And I wanted to say goodbye to my school friends."

"So we were wondering when you both planned on going out in search of Koga?" Sango asked. Inuyasha growled at the name. "The sooner the better, that way Kagome isn't to far into pregnancy."

"Yeah, yeah, we already know." said Inuyasha.

"When do you think we should go?" questioned Kagome to Sango.

"Well whenever your ready I suppose."

"We should leave tomorrow, your right, the sooner the better."

"What about Naraku, we don't really have a lead on where to find him?" Miroku asked.

"We sure do." Kagome said with a smile and everyone turned to her.

**Sorry about that chapter being short. I'm going to update the chapter after this one right away.**


	28. The Full Story

**So you all know Inuyasha and Kagome are NOT having second thoughts about their relationship! Oh I was wondering how many chapters you think this should be, it's not at all close to the ending yet. **

**Chapter 28: The full story **

Everyone looked at Kagome's smiling face. Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look wondering what the hell was going on in the mind of hers. She clasped her hands together. Then a nervous look appeared on her face.

"Out with it." Inuyasha pushed. Kagome looked at Kaede and then back at the group.

"Well... um... you see Kaede has taken the liberty of... training me." Kagome began. "She started about four months ago and it's been kept a secret. We aren't training anymore because I finished all I needed to know, it was sort of to help my Miko powers, like how I can sense things... such as the jewel. I was kind of feeling left out that I didn't have the kind of training you all did, so Kaede helped me out and now I can sense the jewel from even farther away then before, even with a barrier. I can't sense it now so that means Naraku's still pretty far, but if we can get close enough..."

"No." Inuyasha spoke cutting her off. "Your not going to be there when we fight Naraku."

"What... you can't not let me come." Kagome said.

"Sure can."

"Inuyasha..." She grew frustrated. "I'm going no matter what you say about it. I am not only the only one who can find him, I've also been with you all, all along and disserve to be there when he goes back where he belongs."

"Listen..."

"You listen... Listen to this, SIT!" Kagome shouted as she stumped away leaving the hut.

BAM

"Damn hormones." Inuyasha growled. (A/N: Sorry if some of you don't like that word, if you another word I could substitute for it could you please tell me?)

"Inuyasha, maybe you should let Kagome come." Sango began.

"We truly need her with us. Kaede probably trained her fiercely, she would be a great help." Miroku finished.

"How are you going to protect Kagome when she's not with you?" questioned Shippo. "She said she's not going back to her own time for a while. Isn't it dangerous here... and aren't you the only one who can protect her?" They all had points, but Inuyasha wasn't going to give up on his stubbornness.

"Now your all against me too... CAN'T I EVER FRICKEN WIN?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"SIT!" Screamed Kagome from out side.

THUMP

Inuyasha growled low and mumbled curses about the 'damn old hag for giving Kagome the necklace' and 'just as damned as those hormones.'

Inuyasha stood up soon, after the spell had ended and stumped out heading off to find Kagome. 'She won't get off that easily, with out giving me an apology.' Inuyasha thought as he headed towards her scent.

When Inuyasha finally came to where she was he stopped before going any farther. There was Soshi standing directly in front of her. Inuyasha was ready to pounce on him when he stopped at the expression on Soshi's face. He was dare to say... smiling, and not evilly, but peacefully.

"Kagome." Soshi spoke in a fatherly tone. Kagome was surprised and waited for what he had to say. For some reason she wasn't at all afraid. She felt no reason to afraid. "I don't think I should tell you the whole story out in the open so I think I'm going to let you _see_ it for yourself. Now I need you to do something first."

"Why should I trust you?" Kagome asked. She took a step back and Inuyasha was about to jump and protect her, but something was holding him back telling him to wait.

"Do you not trust your own flesh and blood?" Soshi askd plainly.

Kagome was one to trust anyone who had a trace of good in them, but so far Soshi hadn't showed her any of that. He had a point though, would he really turn on her, his own daughter? It was a chance she had to take to find out the truth, the whole truth.

"I don't believe there is a reason to trust you, but I do want to find out more about my past." Kagome said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to trust me." His words came as a surprise to Kagome and she almost gasped at the kindness in his voice and the no single trace of lie. She nodded her head agreeing.

"Than will you allow me to transfer you, your memories?" Soshi asked.

"Transfer my memories?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Kagome, when you where very young I had taken them away from you, because I had the power to do so, I wanted you to have a normal life, not one like others... such as..."

"Don't say it!" Kagome cut him off. "I understand. You didn't want me to have a life where I was left out."

"When I took away your memories I vowed to you eventually I come back and tell you."

"But why now."

"I planned on telling you once you were a full grown woman and as far as I tell you are. You are mated with a pup on the way."

"But... I don't understand. Why are you acting this way, but when Inuyasha is here..."

"Hush!" anger overcame his voice. "Inuyasha has nothing to do with this conversation. Do you wish to know the full story or not?"

"What grudge do you have with him! It can't be the one we have all been told... you can't be that foolish, can you?"

"I am not foolish!" Soshi yelled as he grabbed Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha jumped out and pushed Soshi away.

"How dare you touch her!" Inuyasha growled holding out his sword. Soshi disappeared into the forest.

As soon as Inuyasha has pushed him away Kagome was thrown back with a sudden force. She was now sitting trying to catch her breathe. It was almost like that day when she remembered her brother's death, but this time the memories weren't as saddening and they were coming in slower. She understood. Soshi's touch had restored her memories.

Inuyasha knelt down beside her, but she wasn't obvious to notice. He shook his head. He knew exactly what must have happened judging from the look in her eyes. He picked her up bridle style, because she was to lost in thought to walk. He arrived at the hut. Every one was out doing something. He sat her down by the wall and was prepared to leave her to her thinking, when she stopped him. She grabbed his arms tightly and looked at him. He looked at her surprisingly.

"Please don't go yet." She said. She was overwhelmed with the thoughts and wanted him with her. He sat beside her and she leaned on his shoulder.

**Kagome's memories (1)**

Kagome was running around in a field with a little bird. The bird had a broken wing and had become fund of Kagome, because she had helped restore its health. She was chasing it in circles and looked to be about 5 years of age.

She suddenly tripped over a rock and sat there. She began to cry from a scrapped elbow.

"Kagome?" came an all to familiar voice. The 5 year old looked up to see Soshi approaching her with a smile. She smiled back at him and stopped crying. "There's my big girl." He said as he leaned down and picked up Kagome. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then held her as he walked back into a village. "We've been looking all over for you, lunch is ready."

"Yay." Kagome said happily.

**(2)**

Kagome was lying down on her mat. Everyone seemed to be asleep but her, she was 5 years old. She had awoken from a nightmare and was to scared to sleep. She sat up and looked around to see her mother and father curled up together. She sighed. They would be no help to calm her if they were asleep. She stood up and left.

Kagome arrived at a hill and sat down looking at the owe so calming stars and night sky.

Soon a demon had come out and began to attack her. She hadn't really noticed much. All she saw was how her father came and slain the demon for her. Soshi than sat down next to her and gave her a pat on the head.

"What are you doing munchkin?" He asked. She smiled.

"I had a nightmare, daddy." Kagome replied.

"Nightmares can't do anything to harm you remember that. I'll protect you. You know I love you don't you?"

"I love you too daddy." Kagome said as she hugged him.

"Now lets get back and get some rest. You can sleep with your mother and I."

"Alright, thank you."

**(10) (A/N: I skipped like eight memories, but there were all like the two she just had.)**

It was the same day Kagome's brother was slain. Right after it happened. She was running through the woods, crying and crying. She wanted to see him again, her brother, the one she swore to protect. As young as she was, she still had a heart and one that was just broken.

Her vision was blurred as the tears refused to stop. She didn't understand. None of it. Why had they killed her brother? What had he done? She was only recently explained what it meant to be dead. She ran and ran until she came across the village beside it. It was a village she had never been to before, but was told the leader of the western lands mate lived their. She didn't care who lived there. She just kept running.

Soon she ran into something and fell to the ground. It was someone who was so familiar to her in the present time, but someone she didn't know than. She looked up at the boy she had bumped into. He was holding a ball and wearing all red.

"He... hello." Kagome stuttered out. The boy dropped the ball and reached his hand out to the girl to help her out. He helped Kagome up.

"Why are you crying?" asked the boy. Kagome sniffled and whipped her tears.

"They... hurt my brother and took him away from me forever... I won't ever see him again." Kagome cried. The boy patted her on the back.

"Please don't cry." He said.

**End memory**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome gasped. He was the boy. "It was Inuyasha who stopped me from crying." Kagome said to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. He was shocked when she yelled his name and held his ears.

"Oh.. nothing, I'll tell you later." Kagome said as she went back into her memories.

**(Continue to 10)**

"But... Okay I'll stop crying." Kagome said as she whipped away the tears. She was used to following orders and was told by her father that the female should always listen to the male, when it came to mates, since at the time she didn't know was she just listened to who ever she thought was one. (A/N: Ironic huh?)

"Do you want to be my friend?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I would like that." Kagome replied.

"Want to play catch?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Get away from her!" yelled Soshi as he pulled Kagome away. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha just looked confused. "Don't come neat her."

"But... daddy he's my friend." Kagome argued.

"Friend? You are not to be friends with him." replied Soshi.

"But... why?" asked Kagome.

"Because it's partially his fault your brother is gone."

"I don't understand." Kagome cried.

"Lets go." Soshi pulled Kagome away from a confused Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at his feet. He didn't know what he had done to make her cry and he felt sorry for her that he had.

**(11)**

Kagome, Soshi, and Kagome's mother where all back in there hut. They were all depressed from the loss. It had been a week since than.

"So Kagome told me about her friend." said Kagome's mother.

"Friend... the son of the lord he was."

"Why did you pull her away, when at the time she needed nothing but a friend?" asked Mrs. H.

"Because if he was never born than our son wouldn't have died."

"What are you talking about?"

"They said there was already to many hanyou's. So they killed our child instead of that filthy one."

"Filthy, he isn't filthy because he's a half breed like your kids!"

**(12)**

For Kagome's last memory she saw her at the shrine she now lived in. Her father was talking to her mother about how he wouldn't return. He walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome don't forget one say when you remember who I am how much I love you." He said. Kagome nodded not understanding his meaning. The next thing she knew she was shocked and lost all of her memories.

**End of memories **

"So that's how it all happened." Kagome said to herself. She than remembered her memories with Inuyasha as a child. She remembered how her father called him 'filthy'. Tears strung her eyes. Inuyasha was nothing close to 'filthy'. She looked up at him. He looked so innocent, so loving, he was everything in the world to Kagome and her father, her own flash and blood had called him 'filthy'. She stated to cry and hugged Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry." She cried to him. He embraced her back, but didn't know what she was saying sorry for.

"Please don't cry." Inuyasha begged. That only caused her to cry louder as she remembered him saying it to her when they were children. "Kagome what's wrong, what happened?" He asked in a pleading tone. He hated seeing her hurt like this.

**Later**

Kagome explained all of her memories to Inuyasha.

"So we knew when we were kids, eh? You even thought I was your mate than." Inuyasha had a grin plastered on his face. "To bad you don't listen to me as much now as you did than."

"Inuyasha there is nothing to joke about."

"Oh, but you see there is my Kagome, you've been mine all along." Inuyasha said as he kissed her with pure love. She relaxed in his arms and went over her memories.

**Well what did you think? Tell me please. I made sure to make this chapter nice and juicy, considering the one before it was so short.**


	29. Leave The Past Where It Belongs

**Sorry about the wait. School has started and I can't get anything done.**

**Chapter 29: Leave the past where it belongs**

Kagome's past memories where pretty much restored by now, it had been two days since seeing Soshi. They decided to suspend finding Koga for a little while, while Kagome got her thoughts together. She planned on telling them she was ready to leave today.

She was sitting in the hut all alone. Usually Inuyasha would be with her, but this time she personally asked him if she could be alone for a little while. He made his 'feh' sound in response and decided it was best to leave her for a little while.

I had been about an hour since Inuyasha had left and Kagome no longer felt the need to be alone and wanted to be near Inuyasha. She stood up and went out to find him.

He wasn't outside where she expected him to be. So she went over to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Miroku and Sango were sitting on the ground watching Shippo play with the other village children. When Kagome saw their bored faces she couldn't help, but feel sorry for them. After all it was her who was holding up their journey. The one which they needed to complete, the one they must accomplish before they could continue their lives in bliss.

Kagome made her way over to them.

"Hello lady Kagome, how are you this fine evening?" asked a mans voice. Kagome was about to reach Miroku and Sango, but turned around when she herd someone else talking to her. She looked at the man villager standing there behind her.

"Um.. hello... do I know you?" questioned Kagome.

"You mean you don't remember me... you and lady Kaede helped my sick wife not to long ago." Kagome processed her thoughts and remembered the man. His wife had the flu a few months ago and Kagome brought her modern medicine to make her better faster.

"Oh, yes... now I recall. I'm fine and you?"

"Better than ever, my wife is expecting a little one in some time."

"That's wonderful, I'm so glad to hear it!" Kagome said. "Mikee, right? That's your wife's name?"

"She will be honored to know a priestess such as yourself remembered." The man bowed and Kagome blushed.

"I'm nothing special." Kagome said with a smile waving her hands in a defensive manner.

"But you are... I have heard you are also expecting master Inuyasha's child, it is true?"

"Master... Inuyasha?"

"He does after all own the forest and protect the villagers, it's only right to treat him with such respect."

"There is no need to have such respect towards me, but if you want to respect Inuyasha you'll have to take it up with him." Kagome said with a smile. She could only imagine Inuyasha getting annoyed with being praised. He wasn't that type of person, she really wasn't either.

"Well are the rumors correct than?"

"Um... well actually... I have to go." Kagome said as she hurried away to Miroku and Sango. She had no intention in wanted everyone to know about her personal life. "Miroku, Sango have either of you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the two who were sitting side by side. They looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him since this morning." Sango said.

"Neither have I. Perhaps he went for a walk in the forest and will return shortly, maybe you should wait here for him."

"No, I'll go."

"But Kagome the forest is dangerous alone." Sango insisted.

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha will know if there's a demon around. With that Kagome walked off into the forest and headed in the direction of the sacred tree, which is where he usually spent his spare time.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let her go?" asked Miroku.

"Go... hurry follow her." Sango pushed him.

"But, Sango..."

"I said go hurry."

Kagome's walk was short for she came upon him early. She stopped and hid behind a tree. He was with Soshi. They weren't much talking more holding deadly stares toward each other.

Kagome didn't want them to fight. Through the memories she found that she had cared for Soshi. She didn't love him, no she couldn't love him yet, not from a few memories. (A/N: Love him as a father, nothing more.) She loved Inuyasha more than anything else in the world though.

"Listen Inuyasha I don't care if you are her mate, I don't want you with her." Soshi argued.

"What the hell is your damn problem! You can't keep me away from me mate or my pup! I don't care what jealous grudge you hold with me! Kami! We can't change the past, alright. I will say I'm sorry for your loss though. If I could go back in time I'd gladly switch places as long as Kagome didn't have to go through that kind of pain." Inuyasha spoke more softly, than angry. He didn't want to kill Soshi knowing how Kagome would get mad at him.

"I guess I can see now why she cared to become your mate..." Soshi closed his eyes and smiled. "Even so that doesn't make things right. Even if you have so much honor, it doesn't change a thing you see. Inuyasha I will kill you and settle a score I have wanted to settle for so long." Soshi made a purple energy wipe like Sesshomaru's except it was a different color.

"If you want a fight you got one, but I warn you now it won't be easy." Inuyasha said as he pulled out Tetsusaiga. "I don't care if your Kagome's old man, it's your choice to die, so why should I feel bad about it."

Kagome stood and watched as the two were about to go head to head. She had to stop them.

"So where is Kagome anyway, aren't you supposed to be protecting her at all times, yet you've abandoned her to come and fight me?"

"I didn't _come_ to fight you, I came because Kagome wanted some alone time and you just happened to be here."

"Very well than." Soshi readied his wipe.

The two engaged in battle as Kagome watched in horror. Inuyasha would probably be made at her for coming at all, but that didn't matter. She suddenly saw as Inuyasha sword was flicked out of his hand and Soshi was about to give him a nice wipe.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she jumped in front of Inuyasha to defend him. The wipe sliced her arm, but Soshi ended up cutting off most of the force when he saw her. So it wasn't fatal.

Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome down into his arms and away from the open air as though she would die if she stood with out him. He covered her just in case any more slashes would come.

"Kagome what do you think your doing here!" Inuyasha whispered to her in an angered, yet concerned tone. She was prepared to cry. Her whole upper arms was slashed, something that would need to be stitched of course, but that wasn't why she was crying. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as all the anger left his voice and was replaced with pure worry and love. She nodded.

"Please Inuyasha don't fight him. I know that he had a stupid grudge, but... he still is my father... I'm sorry." Kagome allowed the tears to fall as she hid her head in Inuyasha's haori. He sighed. What was he supposed to do?

"Kagome... I won't just please don't cry..." Inuyasha asked the all to familiar question.

"I know, I can be such a baby." She whimpered. Inuyasha took Kagome's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips and then looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry, alright. I promise everything will be alright. Just stop crying... for me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome almost gasped at the softness in his tone. He was never that soft even to her and he never asked anything of her 'for him'. She nodded her head.

Soshi watched longingly. He remembered when Kagome used to cry and she used to be so obedient to stop whenever she was told. He was glad that Inuyasha didn't 'make' her do anything she didn't want to. Surely any other mate from the clan would force her and beat her if she didn't listen, but not Inuyasha. Inuyasha was different than the rest. He for a moment wanted to stop disliking Inuyasha for not only Kagome's sake, but for her pups, and his. He then noticed Kagome stood up and look at him face to face. Inuyasha was standing beside her waiting to see what she had to say.

"Soshi, I am not sure of why you ever left mom, me, and Sota, but as hurtful as it may be for you for me to admit it, I'm glad you did... you see if you never left I probably would be as close to Inuyasha as I am now. I don't want to hate you, but I can't love you... not with the way you treat Inuyasha." She looked down. "I'm sorry, I really am. You see if your were to kill Inuyasha I would have died as well, because we are mates and mates are held together..."

"In an unbreakable love." Soshi finished. He hadn't really given any thought to that at all. He never wanted to kill Kagome. "I guess I forgot. I forgot all about it indeed and for that I apologize. I never wanted to harm you Kagome, you see. I do not and never did planning on killing Inuyasha, but I do wish him to suffer... the way I had."

"It's NOT his fault!" Kagome cried out. "Mother, me, you it hurt us all and yet, your the only one who seeks revenge. Leave the past were it belongs, because you see.. if you don't it will only hurt you and the ones you care for farther." Kagome's words hit Soshi hard, but they hit Inuyasha like a bullet. He knew she was recalling Kikyo. He had been a stubborn fool back than when he hadn't left Kikyo in the past were she belonged. He never truly loved her, because he never trusted her and for him you need both. Kagome was the first person he ever trusted. She taught him the meaning of trust, love, and loyalty. He hadn't exactly known how much he truly had, until he had Kagome.

Soshi looked down in shame.

"You are just as clever as you ever were Kagome. I respect that. Your words are true to the soul, but I'm afraid words don't change anything..." Soshi began.

"Haven't you been listening?" Kagome asked as anger arose. "Things should be changed by force! They change as time goes on! Stop trying to change things." Kagome yelled. Soshi left with out a goodbye his final words were.

"I will fight Inuyasha once more and expect him to kill me, or I shall kill him and you will die with him, Kagome, so please... help him win." Kagome gasped at Soshi's words he wanted to.. die or her to die. Her heart pounded like thunder. She didn't want either of them to die. She cried once more and ran off. Inuyasha ran right after her.

She stopped and sat on a hill over looking the village. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. What choice was there?

Inuyasha sat down next to her and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Oh, Inuyasha it's horrible." She cried.

"Kagome, I will have to... I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

"Please go!" She wailed pulling away from Inuyasha. "Just leave me alone right now..." She sobbed. Inuyasha sighed and did as she asked. Although he wasn't going far. He'd go to a point where he could see her, but she couldn't see him. He took a spot on in the tree and watched her.

Kagome was sad at the thought of having to loose someone she cared for. She knew Inuyasha would win if they battled and she was of course glad, because she'd rather have Inuyasha survive than anyone else. The sun was setting and the sky was turning beautiful colors like orange and purple.

Kagome sighed and watched the sunset hoping it would calm her somewhat. She herd foot steps, but they weren't Inuyasha's, she also her a jingling sound and knew it was Miroku. He sat beside her.

"Hello, Kagome." He said. Kagome looked at him with a weak smile.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Sango... asked me to follow you."

"Did you see the whole thing than?"

"All of it." Miroku gave her a reassuring at on the back. "Listen don't worry, things will work out they always do."

"Thanks, Miroku, but I'm afraid that wont be the case."

"There's not much I can tell you Kagome... life doesn't go the way you planned all the time, but in the finale scenarios is it not true that we all have our own happy endings?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome said as she turned back to face to sun. 'My happy ending with Inuyasha...' she thought with a smile. She then realized Miroku's hand hadn't left her back. She didn't mind at first, but suddenly felt it moving farther down.

"Hands off monk, or that'll be the last time you ever use that damn hand." Inuyasha growled. Miroku quickly removed his hand and looked back at Inuyasha with a nervous look. Kagome also turned to see Inuyasha. He was standing with his arms crossed and glowering at Miroku.

"I wasn't... honest." Miroku tried to cover up.

"Save it lecher and go find someone who cares." Inuyasha bit out. Miroku stood up and took this chance to leave.

When he was out of sight Inuyasha walked back over to sit with Kagome. He was surprised when she leaned her head on his shoulder. He expected her to be mad that he didn't leave like she asked, rather told.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. Her voice was calm and somewhat happy. She sighed out, the sun was nearly half way set now and looked more beautiful then before. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and rested his head on her shoulder.

"So your not mad?"

"I never was, I just overreacted."

"Feh." Kagome leaned back farther into him.

"Promise we'll have a happy ending together."

"Kagome, I promise that wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you, whatever it takes or how my how much pain I go through I'll be right here, always... always with you. There will _never_ be an ending to our love. You see, we won't live a happy ending... we will live a happy beginning."

**Awe that was that best fluff I've ever written. It was so... beautiful!**


	30. A Shooting Star

**Hey guys! So how do you feel about this so far? Please tell me! Oh, and I had to add the recap of the ending I LOVED it so much! This chapter's beginning is for fluff lovers, but not to much fluff.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: A Shooting Star**

* * *

**Recap: **

"Promise we'll have a happy ending together."

"Kagome, I promise that wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you, whatever it takes or how my how much pain I go through I'll be right here, always... always with you. There will _never_ be an ending to our love. You see, we won't live a happy ending... we will live a happy beginning."

**Back to the story**

Kagome listened to Inuyasha's words intently and felt a need for him. He was everything to her. He meant more than anything else in the world could. It truly was love for all time. His words brought tears to her eyes once more, but she didn't shed them for Inuyasha's sake. She turned around towards him and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Inuyasha asked with a grin. He expected a smart alack response, but instead he was answered with a sweat, loving kiss. The kiss was a kiss like she had never kissed him before. Her lips were warm and sweat. He licked her bottom lip to deepen it and she allowed him to do so. Their tongues explored one another's mouths. They were truly lost in love, in each other's souls. (A/N: Sorry about the fluff, but I thought it fit.)

Kagome soon kneeled up as she kissed him. She then straddled him and he fell back with her still on top kissing him. Their hands were entwined and their fingers played with each other.

Kagome pulled back with a smile. She have Inuyasha a few more kisses on the lips and then pulled off of him. As soon as she pulled away, he pulled her in and kissed her once more.

They pulled apart after a few minutes and sat up. The sky was now covered in stars. It was a like a bunch of city lights, except a million times more beautiful. The two stared up at the sky and held one another. Soon Kagome noticed a shooting star and closed her eyes praying and making her wish. 'I wish that we truly will live forever in an unbreakable love.' She opened her eyes and say the shooting star leave behind something which looked like a rainbow. She awed at the beauty of it.

Inuyasha pondered over his own _impotent_ thoughts. "Kagome is better than ramen, much, much better." Inuyasha smiled to himself. Kagome was everything to him. She had truly given him everything he could have asked for, she was the cork filling the whole that was once his heart. She gave him friends, trust, love, a pup...

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke again. Inuyasha looked over at her with a smile.

"Yeah?" He asked. His voice was a sweat whisper. A sweat song to Kagome's heart.

"You know I'm not really that sad about what happened anymore... I've decided I should listen to my own words. I should really leave that past in the past. I mean it's fine to mourn over loss, of course it is, but what happened to me so long ago, had actually happened _so_ long ago. Please don't feel guilty if you have to kill Soshi. For blood his is my father, but for true he isn't... he left, and that gives him no right to be my father..." It was a little hard for Kagome to say, but isn't always hard to admit the truth?

"I promise I will never leave you or the pup, if that's what your worried about."

"No, Inuyasha I know you wouldn't ever leave, I speak the truth... the whole truth, and nothing, but the truth." Kagome giggled. She wasn't aware she was saying something you would say in court until she finished.

"What's so funny, wench." Inuyasha asked. He wasn't saying 'wench' in an annoyed tone, he was saying it in a playful one.

"Nothing, never mind." Kagome said. Was sitting in Inuyasha's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know soon you won't want me sitting in your lap any more. I'll be big and fat."

"Feh, I am not a weakling, remember. Anyway, after the kid is born you'll probably be back to normal. Not like it makes you any less beautiful."

"Why, Inuyasha, that's the first time you ever complimented me, I'm flattered." Kagome giggled.

"It is not, I compliment you all the time, you just don't hear me."

"Maybe that's because you don't say it out loud." Kagome replied. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead.

"Get some rest." He said. "I'll take you back." He stood up with Kagome bridal style and walked back towards where Kaede's village was.

**Meanwhile**

Soshi had watched the whole scene with Kagome and Inuyasha on the hill. He had heard every word. He was angered some when Kagome said she didn't care if Inuyasha killed him, but when she said why, he knew she had a point. He saw the love in their eyes as they looked at one another. Would it truly be best to hurt them? They had finally found true love in one another. He felt a yearning to be with Kagome's mother. He had loved her and hated leaving her. He left so Kagome and Sota could have a normal life. A life with out him around. He didn't want to be the useless father he was, but he noticed they got along quite well without him there, so he left them be. He knew his grudge was stupid and he hadn't wanted to keep it going. The thing was it was all he had to live for... his children didn't care whether he lived or died. He didn't know whether Kagome's mother still cared for him and would it matter if she did. Would she even allow him to return to her.

He had challenged Inuyasha knowing and planning on loosing. He wanted to die, because over the years his heat had grown colder to the point he hadn't cared whether he lived or died. He lived to show Kagome her past and who her father was, knowing she questioned herself about it, knowing she had no idea once before. He thought it would be good to show her what her past was like and fill in some emptiness she had, but it made things more complicated. He hadn't noticed earlier, but Inuyasha had already filled in the gap that was missing from her life.

He sighed. He wanted to be her protector, her father, but Inuyasha had taken the position of her protector, and mate. He had become the father to her pup and the light in the darkness for her. For Inuyasha Kagome had the same influence on him. When Inuyasha was young Soshi had stopped by to see him, to see how the other hanyou of the pack was doing. He felt sorry for Inuyasha. He was picked on and called a dirty half breed by the villagers. He was ignored by the elders and almost killed by demons.

Soshi felt a sense of guilt at these thought. Inuyasha had, had a horrible childhood, yet Soshi treated him like he had, had worse. Inuyasha truly was a hero. He lasted so many times of be beaten, ridiculed, hated, taunted, yet he still had love... love for Kagome. He still protected humans even thought they treated him like scum when he was younger. He still had the will, the courage to live a happy life. While Soshi, himself, on the other hand couldn't bare living any father than he had. It had hurt long enough for him and he wanted nothing more than for the pain to end. In death Soshi could be at peace. That's all he ever really wanted was peace.

Well he had of course always wanted his family first. His family which he once loved so dearly and they loved him. He still loved them and if they all remembered they would probably still love him too, because you can't stop loving some one and that was clear. Once you loved the love would continue, even if from it you were hurt.

Soshi had heard about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Soshi knew it was impossible for Inuyasha to ever have actually loved Kikyo. If he had, he probably wouldn't have been able to move on with Kagome, but he had proven he could move on and with Kagome by his side, showing the only reason he ever cared about Kikyo was because he had pitied her, because she had a life somewhat like his, in which they were both different from others. Inuyasha also knew now that Kagome also had a life different from others, but he loved Kagome long before he knew, so that didn't change much.

Soshi let his thoughts consume his mind.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha arrived at the hut with Kagome. She was almost asleep in his arms. The fire in the hut was lit. They were both to tired to care about dinner and only wanted to sleep in each others arms at the moment. As they entered everyone looked at them. Kaede was over in the next village helping the wounded at the moment. Shippo was sitting with Kirara in their sleeping, bottom, left corner. Sango and Miroku were in the upper, left corner like always. They were sitting against the wall looking into the fire, but they just looked at Inuyasha and Kagome when they entered.

Inuyasha knew they were looking, but ignored it. He lied Kagome down in the large, two person sleeping bag, she slept in the part closest to the wall. Inuyasha got under with her.

Miroku and Sango had stopped looking and decided to rest like Inuyasha and Kagome, so they gathered together and prepared for sleep as well.

As warm as the spring say was, the nights were freezing. Kagome shivered a little. When Inuyasha saw this he pulled her against him tightly and rested his head above hers. She yawned into his chest and took that time to fall asleep. Inuyasha soon followed.

No words where necessary for them all to understand their meaning that night. They all knew what was soon going to take place and knew life was headed in whatever direction fate decided to lead it. There was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

**_Oh, and sorry about how long this chapter took to update. I had it typed. I was justs o busy I hadn't gotten around to posting it._**


	31. Sesshomaru's Honor

**Since this is such a short filler chapter I'll add the next chapter right away.**

**Chapter 31: Sesshomaru's honor **

Kagome was first up this morning. She wasn't thinking at all. She didn't even realize she was sleeping with Inuyasha. She forgot all about that this morning, because she was so lost in sleep. She forgot she was pregnant and thought it was just another normal day searching for the sacred jewel shards. That was only because she was to tired to think at the moment.

Kagome got up ignoring everything around her and headed towards a nearby stream to cleanse her face, like she used to do, before she was with Inuyasha. She made it there and dropped to her knees. She wasn't feeling very well. She had forgotten to take her medicine the night before, once again.

She quickly rinsed her face and began to wake up from her drowsiness.

"What... why am I here?" she asked herself. Once she was fully awake she remembered that she realized she must have been half asleep when she came here. She also reminisced about how worry Inuyasha would be if he woke up without her there. "I better get back before Inuyasha gets up." She thought as she stood up, ready to head back to the village.

"Stop." Said a familiar voice. Kagome turned around in surprise to hear Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I hear you have come in contact with Soshi. Is it true?"

"Why would it be any of your business?" Kagome asked as she began walking back to the village.

"You dare turn your back on me?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Humph. It seems Inuyasha's whelp has an affect on your attitude. I merely asked a question."

"Yeah, we've seen him, alright, now I'm going back to the village, so stop asking."

"A mere human such as yourself has no right to tell this Sesshomaru what to do." Kagome didn't answer and kept walking. To her Sesshomaru wasn't to intimidating. If he wanted to kill her he would have already done it. "You are a fool to come out here alone, while you carry Inuyasha's pup. A demon is sure to attack, one of Inuyasha's many enemies would love to take his mate and pup from him." Kagome stopped and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"I wasn't thinking when I came here, I was tired out from sleep. I can't really just sit here and wait for Inuyasha now can so. So I have to go back."

"You are correct, but once he wakes up with out you there he'll be on a rampage, surely he will. From the time of day I assume the others were still sleeping when you came, so nobody knows where you are."

"That's exactly why I'm trying to get back." Kagome turned once more and headed for the village. "Besides why would you care?"

"Fool, you carry one of the last of our clan, I am the lord so I must protect the whelp."

"Inuyasha is good enough for that job."

"When he's awake." Kagome sighed at Sesshomaru's obvious words.

"So what are you purposing, you want to accompany me, because I doubt Inuyasha would like that much?"

"Your right I wouldn't like that." said Inuyasha as he appeared from the forest. "What the hell are you doing near Kagome, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of Kagome. She stood behind Inuyasha and waited for their squabble to end, so she could go back already.

"I came to protect your pup, while you _slept_, Inuyasha. Apparently you aren't ready to be a father, if you sleep, when your mate could be in danger."

"Like it's your problem." Inuyasha bit out. Sesshomaru turned.

"I care not whether you, your mate, or your pup survive. I was only doing what was honorable and trying to help the last of our clan." with that Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a glare. She just looked at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing out here without me! You could have gotten attacked any time and who knows what the hell Sesshomaru had up his sleeve for you." Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha, can we go back now? I was to sleepy to notice what I was doing, and I doubt Sesshomaru had anything 'up his sleeve'. Alright, so can we go now? I won't do it again." Inuyasha sighed and picked Kagome up running to the village.

**Another filler. I'm sorry that this wasn't that interesting I'll try to make the next one interesting. This one was just to show Sesshomaru wasn't out of the loop yet. I hope you don't mind it being short.**


	32. Kagura Takes Kagome

**SOME ONE MENTIONED SESSHOMARU BEING KICKED OUT OF THE CLAN IN A REVIEW. WELL JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW HE WASN'T, HE IS NOW THE LORD, I SAID SOSHI WAS KICKED OUT, SORRY OF SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN CONFUSED. **

**Chapter 32: Kagura takes Kagome**

Miroku and Sango had just awoken and to their surprise Inuyasha and Kagome weren't sleeping. They weren't even there.

"Miroku, where do you suppose Inuyasha and Kagome have gone?" Sango asked as she used her eyes to scan the hut once more and make sure the couple wasn't there.

"Maybe they decided to have some early morning fun." Miroku suggested with a grin. Sango sighed and mumbled the word lecher quietly and shook her head disappointedly.

"I guess some people truly never learn." She said to herself in referral to Miroku.

"Now, my dear Sango, you couldn't mean that now could you?"

"Oh, yes I could."

"Hey guys!" Kagome said as she entered the hut. Inuyasha followed after her.

"Where did you two go?" asked Sango. Kagome was the one to reply.

"Well I went for a walk to the stream and Inuyasha came after me." Kagome explained. It wasn't the whole story, but she didn't much feel like giving an explanation.

"Oh, alright, do you think we should wake the others?" Sango answered submitting to Shippo and Kirara.

"No, they'll wake soon enough."

"Then should I start breakfast?"

"Go right ahead, but I think I'll pass eating this morning, I'm not to hungry." Kagome lied. She didn't want to say anything about her morning sickness, though they all knew, she just didn't like talking about it.

"Sure thing." With that Sango got up and pulled some ramen from Kagome's bag and began to make it. Kagome left the hut, trying hard to ignore the smell of breakfast, which was causing her to feel sick and feel as though her stomach was turned upside down and then twisted around.

Inuyasha followed Kagome out there and when she sat under a tree nearby he sat beside her. He handed her, her bow and arrows.

"Hmm?"

"Keep them with you, for protection."

"Your my protection." Kagome smiled as she picked her bow and arrows up any way, because you never know.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha apologized. Kagome looked at him surprisingly.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"It's my fault you can't eat breakfast."

"Your fault? As in for getting me pregnant or not reminding me to take my medicine?"

"Both, I guess."

"I don't know why you would be sorry than. I was also part of the baby creating process and also, I was the one who forgot to take my medicine. So go ahead and eat. I'll be here, and when I'm feeling better I'll be there."

"You know your going to starve the pup if you never eat."

"I eat plenty, just not in the morning. Please go ahead and eat. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Don't go far."

"I won't go anywhere." Kagome replied. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead and then went in to eat his breakfast, his ramen.

"So worried, he is." Kagome grinned a little. "It's cute when he's protective." She sighed. 'Maybe now I can get some thinking done... some much needed thinking... yup... must think... I'm drawing a blank.' She smacked her head with her palm lightly. 'I already had enough thinking yesterday... how about today I relax my brain. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Just relax.. relax...' Kagome glared at the open air. "Darn flipping brain, I can never got what I want. When I want to think I have nothing to think about and when I want to relax... well that'll never happen." Kagome looked up at the sky and admired the beauty of the morning, bright, blue heavens. Soon she let out a gasp. She prepared to get up and run into the others and a dark cloud loomed over head, but she couldn't... she couldn't move at all. Her eyes widened as she saw Kagura coming from the sky.

Moments later Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all prepared to battle. They sensed the evil aura. Inuyasha ran to Kagome, but was thrown back by a barrier.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled as he noticed her in the sky.

'Of course!' Kagome thought. 'The barrier isn't allowing me to move. What is Kagura doing here? What does she want with me? I have to get away.' Kagome tried to stand once more and found she could slightly, but not enough to escape.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she saw him get slammed away by the barrier once more. Sango and Miroku were soon using weapons of their own to try and destroy Kagura, while Shippo tried to use his fox fire to break the barrier surrounding Kagome, but it did no good.

"You fools wilt not win!" Kagura said as she swooped down and grabbed Kagome. Inuyasha let out a fierce growl and chased after them as Kagura tried to ride away on her giant feather. Kagome managed to keep a hold on her bow and arrows as Kagura rid away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he chased them, but Kagura was to fast. She got away. Inuyasha looked into the distance trying to find them, but to no avail. He began following Kagome's faint scent. The others trailed behind, while they were sitting on Kirara. Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to anything except the now thinning scent of his mate, which carried his pup. 'No! Damn it, damn it to hell! I can't let Naraku have her! I won't! He'll pay... if I find one hair on Kagome's head out of place I will gladly take Naraku's ugly head.'

**Meanwhile**

"Let go! Let go of me!" Kagome yelled as she struggled to get away from Kagura.

"Go ahead girl, no one is stopping you, jump if you please, it will only make my job easier." Kagura explained. Kagome looked down and gulped. They were very high in the air and a fall would surely kill her and her baby.

"What do you want with Inuyasha!" Kagome asked as she decided against jumping.

"Inuyasha? You are the one I have captured, are you not? Who said Inuyasha had anything to do with it?" Kagura explained.

"Because that's the only reason you would capture me!" Kagome said pointing at Kagura. "Because you want to get to Inuyasha."

"_I_ don't want anything. I have taken you on Naraku's orders." Kagura explained. Kagome leaned back and crossed her arms. She wasn't worried to much, because every time she was taken away, she was taken back.

**Meanwhile**

Sesshomaru witnessed Kagome's capture and was currently following Kagura, though she had no idea of course. He wanted to see what was planned for Inuyasha and his mate.

Sesshomaru also had a duty to defend the pup Kagome held, because it was probably going to be one of the last pups of the clan, that pup, any other pups Inuyasha would later have, and if he ended up having pups himself would be the last. He disliked having to defend his brothers child, but it was after all his compulsion and Sesshomaru was not one who ignored honor.

His half brother, Inuyasha, was beginning to grow on him and so was the miko, as much as Sesshomaru hated to admit it, it was true. He wanted to kill Inuyasha once before and a side of him still did, although he made it seem like he fully wanted to destroy Inuyasha, he would never admit otherwise. For now he would just do as he was obligated, and that was to protect all of the remaining Inu-youkai who could be a help and keeping their blood line a live, even if that meant protecting people and demon alike who he once sought to kill.

**Meanwhile**

Kouga too was following Kagura and Kagome's scent. He was no longer wanting Kagome for his own, but Kagura could lead him and his comrades, which were following behind to Naraku's whereabouts. 'That damn Kagura, I will slay her for killing my men and maybe even kill Inuyasha while I'm at it.'

Kouga and his tribe ran towards Naraku's vile stench, this time with even greater speed.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha could smell it as he came closer to Kagome and Kagura, for some reason Kagura had slowed down and was now at pace which he could handle. He knew it was probably a trap, but that didn't matter, all that mattered now was saving Kagome, as well as his pup.

"Miroku, why do you think Kagura has taken Kagome, could it be some kind of trap?" Sango questioned in a very low tone, so as not to allow Inuyasha to here. Miroku nodded.

"It most likely is. I can only imagine what Naraku has in store for us this time around." At that Miroku leaned his head on Sango's shoulder in a heavy sigh and all she did was nod to his comment.

"We better keep an eye on Inuyasha than, we all know how he is when it comes to Kagome."

"Yeah." Shippo and Miroku replied as they carried their eyes over to the hanyou who was now running at a faster pace than ever before.

"At this rate he is sure to over due him self." Sango said in a concerned tone. "So much that he won't be able to fight for Kagome when the time comes."

"Don't worry my dear Sango." Miroku placed his hand on Sango's shoulder to comfort her. "Kagome will be alright. I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"I know she can. The thing is her training with Kaede..."

"What is it?"

"She explained to me that Kaede taught her how it was possible to purify things, but Kagome told me she could do it, but never actually tried it on a living, breathing object. She said that there was a possibility something could go wrong and with her lack of experience..."

"Listen, don't worry. I'm sure Kagome knows the dangers herself and is aware of the risk. She will most likely try it if it were absolutely necessary." (A/N: I don't know if I'll make Kagome use it, I really only made her be able to purify things as extra protection for her self, just in case... I decided to have someone, or something try to attack her.)

**Meanwhile**

Naraku sat in a dark room as he stared into Kanna's mirror. He was watching Kagura, flying Kagome towards the castle.

"Kagura, better not fail me this time." Naraku said in an annoyed tone. Then the scene skipped to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Then the scene skipped to Kouga and his tribe, and then to Sesshomaru. "Perfect they're all coming."

**Well I'm trying to get to the final battle with Naraku, just so he's out of the way and I can bring on new people. Naraku gets on my last nerve though and I can't stand him living. Also I hate having people being kidnapped, it was just how I needed to make this.**


	33. On Their Way

**Thanks for all of your great reviews! On with the fan fiction! I think I want to make Naraku's death quick, but not to quick. I will make the battle next chapter. I'm really tired today. I would write more, but I would mess it up and put boring stuff in there once my eyes started to wear down. So sorry if this is short.**

**Chapter 33: On Their Way**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all headed in the direction of Naraku's castle. They didn't know how far it was, or how long it would take to get there, but they were dead set on saving their beloved friends Kagome, which was captured by Kagura earlier that day.

'That bastard... the god damned bastard... such a bastard.. Naraku I swear you'll die and I will be the one to slay you. Not only for all the malevolent things you've done, not only for what you did fifty years ago, but for daring to touch my Kagome, my mate!' Inuyasha thought enraged as he sped his pace even more. Kirara could barely keep up with him by now.

It was nearing night fall and Kagome was abducted in the morning so you can imagine how tired they all were. Inuyasha wasn't paying one bit of attention to him self, all he cared about at the time was saving his mate and pup.

"Miroku, Kirara is getting tired and so am I. Do you think we should take a short break?" Sango asked as she tried to hold back a yawn.

"Inuyasha, won't stop for anything, you know how he gets." Shippo replied in answer for Miroku.

"I believe Sango is right. At this rate we won't have any energy to save Kagome when the time comes, we need a break." Miroku stated.

"Alright, INUYASHA!" Sango called a head to try and get the hanyou's attention. Inuyasha ignored the call and continued on his way. "INUYASHA!" Sango called again. She called a few more times before Inuyasha slowed his pace and moved beside Kirara.

"What the hell do you want!" He yelled as he was ready to speed up again. He had gotten so close to Kagura and Kagome, and now he was being slowed down.

"We need to set up camp. We must saver our energy." Miroku answered. Inuyasha glared and then sped up.

"Never I will save Kagome, I won't let Naraku touch her! Stop, see of I care, but I'm going to keep going!" Inuyasha called back. Sango and Miroku sighed as Shippo just shook his head. Of course Inuyasha would be stubborn, but he had a point, who knew what Naraku could do with Kagome as time went on. Sango felt a twinge of gilt. Kagome could be getting torched and she was thinking about resting. she looked down in sorrow. Poor Kagome.

Inuyasha felt a little worn down and knew he needed rest as well, but he couldn't rest anyone... unless Kagome is safe and in his arms that is. He didn't care if his friends decided to take a break. He would be the one to save Kagome any way.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome was getting bored and worried. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't stop when it came to her, which is what worried her. He would wear himself down and be to tired to battle and to tired to protect himself. She was worried he would hurt himself trying to chase her.

Kagura was annoyed. She couldn't stand doing Naraku's dirty work any longer. She saw no reason to interfere with Kagome, Inuyasha and the others. Why didn't Naraku just take the jewel and be dine with it? Why did he always have to make people suffer? Kagura saw him as stubborn and evil to do the things he did. She saw the castle come into view. 'What could Naraku have planned for them?' Kagura wondered.

Kagome was thinking the same thing. She to saw the castle and knew that they were finally led to Naraku's hide out.

It took only moments more for them to be within a block of the castle. Kagome gasped as she noticed Kikyo near and at the castle doors. 'Kikyo, what is she doing here?' Kagome thought.

Kagura landed the feather and allowed Kagome to get off before she shrunk it and put it back into her hair.

"Naraku is waiting, this way." Kikyo said as she began to move into the castle. Kagome looked back to see a little red dot far away and knew Inuyasha was close. Before Kagome knew it Kagura was dragging her by her wrist into the castle.

"Inuyasha will be here soon, I expect?" Kikyo half asked, half stated. Kagura glared at the girl. Kikyo had decided to help Naraku a short time ago in the slaying of Inuyasha and his friends. Kagura knew Kikyo had something up her sleeve and was planning something against Naraku, yet she also knew Kikyo was an enemy to Inuyasha and Kagome as things were now. Kagura didn't know why, she had no idea Kagome was pregnant and either did Naraku, she only knew Inuyasha and Kagome were mates.

**Meanwhile**

Sesshomaru watched as Kagura, Kagome, and Kikyo all entered the castle. He wondered what was in store for Kagome and her pup, as well as Inuyasha. He decided to take a different, less obvious way into the castle. He would sneak because he wasn't the type. He planned on killing Naraku any way, he was in a way... glad, Kagura had taken Kagome. Now he knew were Naraku was hiding and would kill him soon enough.

Sesshomaru smelt his brother nearing, but he also smelt the stench of wolves and knew that it was the leader Koga, which he had some in contact with before, and his tribe.

**Meanwhile**

Koga and his clan weren't far from Naraku's, but farther than Inuyasha and his brother. He was also the farthest to begin with, so you could blame him.

**Well it's stopping there. I hope you don't mind the length.**


	34. Fainaru Kaisen Final Battle

**I've updated this right away, because the other chapter was so short.**

**Chapter 34: Fainaru Kaisen (Final Battle)**

Kagome followed Kagura and Kikyo wondering where they could possibly be taking her and what Kikyo was doing there. When they suddenly stopped Kagome nearly banged into them.

"Take Kagome to the chambers." Kagura told Kikyo. Kikyo nodded and grabbed Kagome's arm dragging her into a dark room. Kikyo nearly threw Kagome on the floor.

The room was dark and cold. The only light came from the moonlight shinning threw the bared window. The floor was hard, bumpy, and cold. Kikyo was about to leave, but was stopped by Kagome.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I am here to kill Naraku." Kikyo replied without turning around.

"Than why are you helping him?"

"Because I am also here to kill you." Kagome gasped at Kikyo's words.

"Don't do this... the baby.." Kagome stopped herself, not wanting to tell Kikyo.

"Baby?" Kikyo didn't need to her more. She knew exactly what was going on. She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Kagome pondered her thoughts. She remembered that Kikyo, Kagura, nor Naraku knew about her being with child. That was a relief because if they knew they'd probably try and take it away from her. She stopped her thoughts when a shiver went up her spine. She hadn't realized just how cold the room was. She had her bow and arrow with her, but that would be no use, because surely Naraku would make the walls strong enough to withstand her arrows if she was to be trapped in the room with them. There was also nothing that could keep Kagome warm. She was wearing flannel pajamas, which she was wearing when she woke up, that was because she was trapped in the morning before she had a chance to change. The flannel was warm, but warm enough. She would surely get sick in this chamber if she didn't find warmth soon enough, and that could be dangerous for the baby.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha was running way out of patience now and on the verge of breaking everything in his path and pretend it's Naraku.

He stopped himself when he saw the castle only a few feet away. He looked back and saw the others were still behind him and that they hadn't gone to rest like they suggested. He then made his way to the entrance and slammed the door down. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango shook their heads disapprovingly for a moment and than just entered behind him. They got off Kirara and all walked.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome had now been in the chamber for around a half an hour and she was already getting sick. She had a raging headache and she could feel a slight fever.

Kagome jumped when she heard someone coming and she froze for a moment trying to decipher who was coming. She then noticed the figure. It was Naraku. He was coming and he had a grin on his face.

"Kagome, are you comfortable?" He asked. It wasn't a concerned tone it was more like a 'I hope your not' tone.

"What do you want with me!" She asked, ignoring the question.

"Your bait, girl. You're the one who can lure Inuyasha here and then I will kill him and his friends. They've all been far too much of a nuisance so far and I can have them interfering with my plans any farther. You and that wolf-boy also have the remaining jewel shards." Naraku stated. "Once I kill Inuyasha and the others I will be sure to kill you and your child."

"What?"

"You didn't expect Kikyo not to tell me."

"You won't lay a finger on my baby or me!" Kagome screamed as she shot Naraku with an arrow. There was now a whole in his gut. He was surprised by the sudden shot, but just looked up at her.

"Change of plans, I'll let them watch you die." Naraku said as he used his inner vines to grab Kagome and take her with his. She dropped her bow and arrow in the chamber as she struggled to get free from his grasp. It only tightened and she began to fear for her baby.

"No, let me go!" Kagome cried out. "Please." She feared that his tight grasp would harm her baby. Naraku lightened his tug slightly, as pity for the girl clasped him. He snorted. He shouldn't have felt pity, but some of his human heart hadn't been able to release. He remembered the first time he tried to take it away and Muso was born. Muso foolishly tried to attack Naraku and than Naraku took him back in when Muso was in the middle of attacking Naraku. Naraku once again tried to get rid of his human heart later on and succeeded, only now he found some left. He was disgusted with it.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha was even madder than before. He smelt Naraku everywhere, but he also smelt Kagome and her scent was slightly altered. She was sick. That god damned bastard had gotten his mate sick. He would surely kill Naraku as soon as he saw him. He was stomping his way down the halls breaking everything in his wake, besides the walls of the chamber.

**Meanwhile**

Koga and his tribe had come to the door, which Inuyasha had slammed down and Koga immediately knew who was the cause of the destruction. When he entered, his kin all followed. When he smelt Kagome's sick scent he knew immediately why Inuyasha had broken all of these things. He also began to stomp his way threw the halls.

**Meanwhile**

Sesshomaru also smelt Kagome being sick. It was getting worse. He felt sorry for her because she was carrying a pup and was probably dieing with worry that her being sick would make the baby sick as well. He followed where her scent was strongest and noticed it was moving.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha had just come from the chamber, which Kagome was being kept and was still furious. Naraku had kept her in that cold, dark room, which was probably why she was sick. He followed her scent until he came to a stop in a large room. Sango and Miroku where right behind him. He looked around and saw Sesshomaru enter from one room and Koga and his tribe enter from another.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha questioned. What where they all doing here? He then looked to the front of the room where everyone was staring. He growled when he saw Naraku. Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna. He was the first to step forward. He ignored Kikyo's presence. "Where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled in rage. He noticed the whole in Naraku's gut and knew Kagome must have shot him with her arrows.

"Calm down, puppy, she is fine for now." Kagura mused. Inuyasha only growled louder.

"Where is Kagome?" He bellowed. All eyes were on him, but he didn't care.

"She's here." Naraku gestured to the wall beside him and it opened up to reveille a struggling Kagome. She was strapped to the wall with green vines with thrones. The thrones were cutting into her skin and the more she struggled the deeper they went. They were cutting her wrists, ankles, shoulders, thighs, and across her chest, which was where the vines were strapped.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, concern evident in his tone. Kagome looked up at him surprised for a moment that he was there and then she became worried. "Let her go!" Inuyasha ordered looking over at Naraku

"I won't. You see I planned on killing her after I killed you, but she didn't want to cooperate and hit me with her arrow. In turn I've decided to let you all watch her die."

"You won't touch Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped forward pulling his sword from the sheath and attacking the first demon he could in his way. He used his wind scar and Kanna was taken out. Everyone else dodged. Kagura looked in surprise. Naraku looked amused, and Kikyo had the same cold stare as always.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha turned and looked over at her. His eyes went wide. The vines were glowing blue.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha questioned.

"They are taken away her life energy. They will slowly drain her and unless you can kill me soon, she will die." Naraku said. He was than caught off guard by an arrow. It was Kikyo's arrow. It took of his arm. "Foolish, Kikyo." He said as he grew back his arms and then his whole closed in his stomach. "Since your arrows now have hate for Kagome they heel me." Kikyo was a little surprised and was ready to shoot him once more to test that theory, but Kagura killed her. Well killed _again_. Inuyasha was unfazed. He was tired of Kikyo trying to hurt Kagome and he had come to realize that that Kikyo lived off hatred toward him.

**Later**

The battle was fierce. They had been going at it for two days now. Miroku and Sango were protecting Kagome, with Shippo and Kirara. They were all worn out. Kagome was tired and she wasn't feeling good. The vines drained her energy slowly and she was on her last amount of life energy. Sango and Miroku weren't much help because Miroku broke his leg and Sango her arm. Shippo stayed away from the major fighting.

Naraku had, had hundreds of demons here earlier, they were all stronger than the usual ones, which was why everyone was so tired and worn out. Inuyasha had no broken bones and only had gashes all over. He was loosing a lot of blood, but it wasn't too much to handle. Sesshomaru only had a couple slashes here and there. Koga had lost a lot of his tribe by now and he had a broken rib cage, yet he still fought on. Naraku was in the same condition as Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered. She hadn't had enough strength to say anymore. She was tearing from the pain. Inuyasha heard her plea. He became angrier. She was sick from two days ago, cut from the vines, and having the life energy drained from her. The only thing that kept her alive was her being a half demon and her will to survive for their baby and for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. He'd had enough. He charged at Naraku. Slashing Naraku with his wind scar. Naraku was caught of guard by this and was weakened.

"Do you honestly think you can win?" Naraku asked. Before he knew it everyone was teaming up on his, while Koga's pack dealt with Kagura. Koga punched Naraku once or twice. Sesshomaru used his energy whip, Sango her boomerang, Miroku his staff, Shippo his fox fire, which reopened the whole Kagome had there before. It seemed that it was a disguise to cover the whole to scare Kikyo. Then Kirara bit him and jumped away before his poison miasma got to her. Inuyasha was last as he shot his golden gun. (A/N: He uses his golden gun on the last episode.)

Each attack had caught Naraku off guard and he was destroyed. (A/N: I don't really like long, long battle scenes, sorry.) Before anyone noticed Sesshomaru left.

Kagome was released form the vines and had lost most of her life energy. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the floor. He held her tightly to him. She was crying.

The whole room was quite. Kagome's soft whimpers were all that could be herd. Everyone collapsed to the ground out of energy. They had no strength to walk or move and would wait there until they regained their strength. They all lost consciousness, except for Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was clinging to Inuyasha crying into his haori. They were lying down. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It's all over now Kagome, why are you crying?" Asked Inuyasha and a concerned tone.

"I'm sorry, I got sick and I can't move... what if.. The baby." Kagome cried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure any kid of mine can last through that." Inuyasha said. He was about to pass out like the rest and he knew Kagome was too. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. He stroked her cheek with his backhand lightly. "Everything will be all right... I promise." He kissed her forehead and pulled her fully against him, before passing out fully. Kagome followed into the slumber.

**Once again I'm sorry I took so long toupdate and I'm sorry the battle scene was short. **


	35. Recovering

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think about so far and the next part is important.**

**IMPORTANT: SINCE KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE BOTH HANYOU'S THE BABY WILL BE A HANYOU. THE BABY WILL ALSO BE BORN SOONER THAN NINE MONTHS, BECAUSE OF ITS DEMON BLOOD. KAGOME'S APPEARANCE ISN'T ALTERED AT ALL FROM HER DEMON BLOOD SHE LOOKS HUMAN LIKE ALWAYS. **

**Chapter 35: Recovering **

Shippo stirred. He didn't know how long he had been where he was and for a moment he forgot where he was altogether. The memories of the battle brought tears to his eyes as he watched his friends fight fiercely. He was barely injured, but he was still week from the lack of food and rest. He sat up and saw everyone passed out around him. Kirara was beside him and she was sleeping. He was prepared to cry at the sight of the dead wolf demons and the dead looks on his friends faces although they were only resting. Sango and Miroku had broken bones so would need to be carried out and Inuyasha and Kagome were both farley week. Koga was with his pack on the ground. There was no sight of Naraku, which was because he was destroyed.

Shippo didn't know how long they had all been passed out, only that this was the first time he had awoken since than. He noticed Koga stir. He ran to his side and then Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Koga's pack all began to rise from their sleep. Shippo ran from one person to the next and finally stopped at Inuyasha and Kagome, neither had risen. He was scared for them and surprised that they weren't the first two to be awake. Then again they had gone through more than any of them. Kagome and Inuyasha were both covered in blood and Kagome's wound from the vine would soon be infected. Kagome was probably worried about her baby , along with Inuyasha and if the couple had the strength they'd go right to Kaede's to make sure everything was fine.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara gathered around Inuyasha and Kagome looking at them.

"I wonder why they haven't awoken yet." Sango said. She flinched slightly from the pain in her arm.

"They have been through a lot." Miroku stated. He turned to see Koga and his tribe leaving. "Leaving already?"

"We have avenged our men, we no longer need to be here. Here." Koga said as he tossed Miroku the jewel shards. Miroku caught them and held them tightly. Koga left with his men following behind.

Miroku was surprised when he heard a crying Sango. Her tears were light.

"Oh, Miroku, he's gone... Kohaku, he's dead." Sango said.

"Sango, he's been gone for some time now. When we had to get the jewel.." Miroku said, but decided not to continue as he pulled Sango into a hold.

"You guys..." Shippo's turn was filled in sadness and urgent worry.

"What is it Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Kagome... she's sick. We have to get her herbs, before her pup is hurt." Shippo said. He only now smelt the change in Kagome's scent. After all his nose wasn't as good as Inuyasha's or Koga's. Sango looked worried for a moment and than looked back at Kirara to see if she'd be up to it. Kirara wasn't harmed much and would be able to carry Kagome and Inuyasha back, but what about her and Miroku, neither had much strength at all.

"Kirara take Kagome and Inuyasha, Shippo go with them. Explain to Kaede what happened and that Kagome needs help. Kirara once you drop them off come back and get me and Miroku." Sango instructed. They all did as they were told and Sango and Miroku were left in the room alone, with the dead wolves and demons. "Just how long do you think we've been here for?" Sango asked.

"Days probably. The demons don't smell to good. We should go and wait outside. We need some fresh air."

"No, we need food and a bath." Sango said as she allowed Miroku to lean on her good shoulder, for support as they went outside. Each step for him hurt, because of his broken leg. They sat at the entrance and looked out at the bright day. The sky was clear on the spring day and the sun shone brightly. The air smelt fresh and there was an overwhelming peace in the air, which only the destruction of Naraku could cause. Sango sighed.

"He would have wanted this." Sango said. Miroku looked at her with a questioning glance. "He would have wanted me to be happy, he would have wanted to know Naraku was gone and would never return."

"I'm sure he does know." Miroku said. Sango leaned her head on his shoulder. "And in death Kohaku can have peace. A peace which we all want to have, a peace which is blissful."

"With you... houshi-sama... everything is blissful." Sango closed her eyes and enjoyed the harmony of her surroundings.

**Meanwhile/ Later**

Inuyasha had just awoken to find himself mounted on Kirara beside Kagome. His arms and legs were hanging over Kirara and it was the same for Kagome. Shippo was sitting on Kirara's head as they soared through the air. Inuyasha sat up and wanted to go back down as his head pounded. Instead he pulled Kagome up against him and hit Shippo over the head. Shippo was shocked and turned around.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo said happily as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You awake."

"What do you think you were doing letting Kagome hang over Kirara like a rag doll?" Inuyasha hissed. Shippo jumped back to Kirara's head.

"It was the only way to carry the two of you, when you couldn't sit up. Kagome is sick, she needs to get to Kaede's.

"You think I don't already know that?" Inuyasha had anger in his tone, but worry in his eyes. He pulled his haori off and put it around Kagome. "So how long were we passed out?"

"I don't know. I just got up. So did all the others. Sango and Miroku told me to take Kirara and bring you two to Kaede's and then have Kirara go back and get them."

"Feh."

They arrived at Kaede's only moments later and it was now night fall.

Kagome was cleaned by Inuyasha and Kaede and then treated with herbs on her wounds. Afterwards Inuyasha got himself cleaned up. Kirara was already on her way back to Sango and Miroku. Shippo just waited for Kagome to get better.

At the moment Inuyasha was sitting right beside Kagome, leaning against the wall. Kaede was making some herbs for Kagome's sickness and Shippo was sleeping in the corner.

"So is the pup going to be alright, you old hag?" Inuyasha asked in his usual moody tone.

"Aye, the child will be fine. I've cleaned out her wounds." Kaede stated as she brought a cup of boiled herbs over to Kagome. "Give her this. It will help her wounds and her sickness." Inuyasha nodded as he leaned Kagome's head on his lap and began to pour the herbal medicine into her mouth slowly, stopping here and there. She was now wearing a silky Kimono. It was light blue, with yellow flowers on the edges. None of her other clothes were clean and Inuyasha had gotten that for her. He was going to give it to her another time, but she needed it now. Under the Kimono she was bandaged all over from the gashes of the vines. Inuyasha was also bandaged from his assaults.

He smoothed Kagome's hair back lightly as she slept soundly.

"How long have we been gone for?"

"Since you left the morning... you have been gone for merely a week and a half." Kaede said. Inuyasha than thought about how Kagome was another week and a half pregnant, which meant she was nearly three months, which also meant that there was a little over three months to go before the pup was born. (A/N: In this fan fiction hanyou babies stay in their mother for 6 months.) Kagome's gut had certainly grown and was visible. If she were human it would look like she was 5 months pregnant. So she wasn't that big, _yet_.

Inuyasha brought his hand down and stroked Kagome's plump stomach. Soon he would have a family of his own.

**Sorry that was short, but I'm drained...**


	36. Can't sleep without you

**Once again I must apologize for the delay in the update.**

**Chapter 36: Can't sleep without you**

Inuyasha noticed Kagome stir in her sleep after he stroked her cheek. He smiled down at her. Kaede's herd were working fast and her sickness was nearly gone, it was only like a common cold now.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she fluttered her eyes open. Inuyasha looked into her now open eyes. "What happened?" She asked. Her wounds felt numb and her she was warm and comfortable. She felt even better with her head resting on Inuyasha's lap.

"Naraku... he's finally dead and gone." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked around.

"Where are Sango and Miroku... and Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"Kirara brought us here to Kaede's, with Shippo because you were sick and Kirara went back to get Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha explained. "We were all out for about a week and I have."

"Inuyasha where are the jewel shards?" Kagome suddenly asked. Inuyasha looked surprised for a moment. He had no idea. He had forgotten about them a while back in the fight with Naraku.

"They're here!" Shippo said as he jumped over to Kagome handing her the last peaces of the jewel.

"I thought you were sleeping runt?" Inuyasha stated.

"I.. I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Kagome." Shippo said feeling wimpy.

"Awe, It's alright Shippo, anyway, where did you get these jewel shards?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku gave them to me, he said Koga gave them to him yesterday and he picked up the ones Naraku dropped. He told me to give them to you when you got up." Shippo said now feeling more proud.

"Thank you, Shippo. You better get some rest now, okay?"

"Alright!" Shippo jumped away to bed. Kagome sat up with Inuyasha's help holding the jewel fragments. She only than realized what she was wearing.

"Inuyasha what am I wearing?"

Inuyasha gave her a dumbfounded look. "It's a Kimono."

"I know what it is. Where did it come from?"

"I got it for you, I was going to give it to you another time, but you had nothing left to wear that was clean."

"Thank you." Kagome hugged him and then pulled away and dragged out her shards. She held all of the pieces of the Shikon no tama in her palm now all she had to do was fuse them. She looked worried not knowing what would come of it.

"Don't.." Inuyasha said as he placed his hand over the jewel fragments in her palm. "Not yet."

"But Inuyasha..."

"What will happen once the jewel is complete?" Inuyasha asked. He looked over for a moment as Kaede left. Then turned back to Kagome.

"I'm not sure. Do you still plan on..."

"No."

"Then what wish are you going to make?"

"I already have everything I've ever wanted." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a smirk, causing her to giggle.

"Well so do I... but when the jewel is purified, won't it close up the well?"

"I'm not sure."

"If it did then I'd never be able to see my family again." Kagome felt heart broken.

"Then we just won't purify the jewel."

"We can't not purify it. What about all of the demons that will come after it?"

"I'll always protect you remember?"

"I don't want you to always be out fighting though Inuyasha, it's dangerous.'

"Feh, like any demon could take me?"

"Well Naraku did a pretty good job." Kagome laughed.

"What's so funny wench!"

"How about we talk about this in the morning, so we can get some much needed rest."

"You've been _resting_ for over a week now."

"That wasn't resting that was just being passed out from loss of life energy."

"It was resting."

"Goodnight." Kagome said ignoring him and lying down under her sleeping bag.

"I think I'll sleep outside." Inuyasha pouted. He disliked being ignored. Inuyasha walked out and into a tree. He moved around uneasily in the high branches. "Damn, why the hell can't I get comfortable!" Inuyasha said to himself in frustration. He knew the reason, he just didn't want to admit it. He was lonely without his Kagome in his arms. "Damn wench, she must have put a spell on me to have me so uncomfortable in trees." He knew that wasn't at all true, since Kagome was no witch. He finally just sat back and sighed. "No use trying to get comfortable because it ain't gonna happen."

**Meanwhile**

Kagome was also moving around restlessly. She knew exactly why and could admit it, if she felt like talking. She was so tired still, but could you blame her she had most of her life energy sucked away and needed time to recover it. Sure the others had suffered from wounds, but she got wound's as well as loss of life energy. She was freezing and the hut was warm. She wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore and it felt strange with out Inuyasha's warm protective grasp. She finally ignored her discomfort and began her snooze, where she was greeted by unpleasant dreams.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha wasn't even trying to sleep anymore. This was his damn fault. All because he got a little mad and wanted to make Kagome feel sorry, but she obviously wasn't coming to get him and he was to stubborn to just go and sleep with her. He crossed his arms and admired the sky. Kagome had made just about everything seem better than it used to be. She explained how the stars were so beautiful and got Inuyasha into the habit of liking them to. He had also come to appreciate his time more that he had seen, more like smelt Kagome's. Everything there was polluted, even the cleaners smelt polluted. Her everything was fresh and clean.

Inuyasha suddenly jumped down from the tree in a rush as he herd Kagome scream. He ran in and saw Shippo up against the wall wide eyed, like he'd just had a heart attack and Kagome... Kagome was fine. She was sleeping, but moving around a lot. She was having a nightmare. Inuyasha sighed. he actually thought something had gotten to her.

"Calm down Shippo she's only having a nightmare." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome. He sat beside her and watched her sleep and then watched Shippo go back to sleep. Kaede entered a moment later.

"Is everything alright? I heard a scream." Kaede said.

"Yeah, it was nothing."

"Alright, you should get some rest Inuyasha." Kaede alerted.

"Yeah, yeah, I already know." Inuyasha said. Kagome let out a yelp. He looked down sorrowfully. She was never like this when she slept with him. He rubbed the hair out of her face and watched her calm down a little. It was him. She was the same as him. Without his presence she was lonely. He grinned. This made things even. He slipped into the sleeping bag and wrapped his arms around Kagome. His prescence crashed upon the girl in a wave of thunder and she seemed to calm in bliss.

"I love you, Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a whisper. She was still asleep.

"I love you too, my Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her forehead and finally fell asleep.

**This was a fluff and a filler. Sorry it wasn't that long, but I'll post the next chapter real soon. Hey and if you like this you should all be readind 'Adoration And Fidelity'**

**_VERY IMPORTANT_**: **I've been working on this new fan fiction that I think some of you would be interested in, but some of you would find offensive. It's - of course - an Inuyasha and Kagome fan fiction. Should I post it?**


	37. Poison

**This one is short as well, but I would assume it's exceptable - considering I just posted the other one a minute ago.**

**Chapter 37: Poison **

**The next night**

Sango and Miroku had just arrived at Kaede's after a day long trip. Inuyasha and Kagome had already been at Kaede's for a full say now and it was once again night time.

Sango made her way through the village. Her arm was wrapped in a cast like thing. She had just come from Miroku, who had to stay off his feet for a while, because of his broken leg. When they arrived Inuyasha was up in a tree and looked like he was in deep thought, she entered the hut to find Kaede boiling herbs, trying to teach Shippo, and Kagome was no where in sight. She was prepared to ask Inuyasha but she figured she'd went out for a little and if Inuyasha let her go it must not be dangerous.

At the moment she was walking through the moonlit village trying to find some hope of a moment of peace. She was still down about Kohaku, but he _is_ finally at peace. She sighed. Someday she would be with her brother again, but for now she had her friends.

Sango continued walking until she came to a hill. The hill overlooked a village and a stream. (A/N: Yes, it's the same hill Miroku talked to Kagome on after Kagome's father and Inuyasha had their little argument.) Sango froze as she noticed Kagome sitting there looking into the sky. She slowly approached and her sniffling. Kagome must have been crying. Sango reached out her good arm in an attempt to touch Kagome, but stopped and bit her lip, wondering if Kagome would rather be alone now.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. She moved up and sat beside Kagome. Kagome whipped away her tears quickly so Sango didn't notice, but it was to late. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, ah... nothing." Kagome said.

"Kagome..." Sango pressed.

"It's just my father.. Inuyasha..."

"What about them... your father? You mean Soshi?" Kagome nodded a yes. Sango had only learned about Soshi from what Miroku told her had happened the other say when he was sent to follow Kagome. "They're going to fight aren't they?"

"Sango, I don't know what to do... of course I would choose Inuyasha over him, without a doubt, but my memories... they are making me miss Soshi like I miss my mother and brother when I'm away. I don't want Soshi to die, but he said he would kill Inuyasha if Inuyasha didn't kill him." Kagome said. She held in her tears.

What Kagome didn't know was that Inuyasha was listening from a distance. He saw Sango leave and figured she went to see Kagome, so decided to follow to see where Kagome had gone off to. She said she needed some time alone and that he better not follow her. He was watching from a tree he was leaning against it.

"Kagome, I'm sorry.." Sango said. She had nothing more to say.

"What will happen when he dies? What will it really change?" Kagome said. If my mother finds out.. she'll hate me and she'll hate Inuyasha as well. She'll be heart broken, I know it. she still defends him after all these years and she got mad for the first time in a long time when I said something wrong about him."

"Kagome what happens if Inuyasha looses?" Sango asked. Kagome gasped and looked at Sango. Sango had never seen Kagome's eyes like that. They were hurt. There was something more Kagome wasn't saying. What was it?

"Then I will die with him... mates die together." Kagome said.

"Kagome tell me."

"Tell you what?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"What aren't you telling me? That's not all that's bothering you is it?" Kagome turned away from Sango's question.

"I don't know what you mean.." Kagome said nervously. Sango didn't buy it for a minute. She pulled on Kagome's shoulder's and made her face her.

"What's wrong?"

"No...n.." Kagome began as tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't tell me nothing! What's wrong with you!" Sango cried out full of worry. Kagome's eyes were more clear now and Sango saw circles under them. Kagome looked sick.

"Please... stop." Kagome said as she broke down into sobs and held her hands over her eyes.

From his spot Inuyasha wanted to go and comfort her, but he also wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Me.. the baby... Inuyasha... Naraku's poison..." Kagome cried out. Sango's eyes went wide at understanding. Before Naraku died he had created another poison, one which they knew no antidote to. He must have gotten some into Kagome.

"No..." Sango said. They had no cure and you couldn't realize you were poisoned until after a few days and Kagome's side effects were only now showing. Kagome's eyes seemed tired and worn out.

"There's not much longer. I don't know how to tell Inuyasha. It's all my fault we will die, because I shot Naraku with the arrow he had gotten mad at me and decided to test the poison. I didn't know what he was doing, but I went to the village over this cliff and went to see a wise man and a healer, since they were more trained then Kaede, to see what was wrong with me. They said it was some kind of poison and that's all I needed to hear." Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha was fear stricken. That bastard Naraku had gotten to them after all. Inuyasha clenched his fist. 'If Naraku wasn't dead I'd kill him.' He thought as he stepped out into the open. Kagome and Sango jumped as he stomped his way to them and turned around. Kagome was surprised and fearing that he had heard them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Why didn't you tell me, yesterday? We could have found a cure for you." Inuyasha said in a depressed tone. Sango got up and left the two there. (A/N: This is a dramatic chapter.)

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Your sorry? That's doesn't cut it Kagome! You didn't tell me, now you've endangered your self. You don't know what would happen to me it I lost you and there you go, not even seeking help!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned away from him to hide her salty tears, which Inuyasha had no problem smelling. He felt a twinge of guilt.

"I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking." Kagome cried. She stood up and ran past Inuyasha into the woods. He followed. She tried to get away from him, but he caught her wrist.

"Don't run away from me, Kagome, not now... how much longer."

"I don't know." Kagome said as she pulled her wrist away from him. "Leave me alone Inuyasha." Inuyasha took a step back. "Humph.." Kagome smiled slightly, but it was a depressed smile, like she was sad, but the situation was in someway funny. "Looks like Naraku has one after all... even after we battled for so long to defeat him and to live on... in the end I am the fox who got killed by the hound." Her false smile faded and she jumped into Inuyasha's arms as she was overcome with tears. "The baby.. Inuyasha... the pup... it's so innocent and yet it has to suffer like this."

"Kagome... please don't leave." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "Don't leave me now."

**Tears... So sad. Anyway that was dramatic, as it was meant to. I shall continue when you tell me what you want to happen next. **


	38. The Jewel

**Well here's the next chapter and I put it up within another 24 hours. I'm not so evil that I would actually kill Kagome, whenever I read fan fictions and she dies I get really mad and I wouldn't want to do that to all of you. One more thing I can't tell anyone whether the baby will be a boy or girl, it's a surprise.**

**I'm postng chapters 36-40 today, because I like you guys and you desserve that much for always waiting for the updates.**

**Chapter 38: The Jewel **

"Kagome, after all this you can't give up... I gave you all of my trust. I told you I loved you... not now, not when I'll finally have a family and I finally... get you. Kagome... not after we're finally mates, after we are finally one... gods don't do this!" Inuyasha pulled her tighter against him and held back his own tears as he faced the bitter truth. There was nothing that could stop this. They had no cure.

Kagome was quiet as she let Inuyasha speak. When she died he would die as well, because that's how the unbreakable love worked. She would stop it now if she could, just so she didn't have to pull Inuyasha down with her. He didn't deserve to die.. no, he disserves so much more. There was only one thing she could do now.

"Inuyasha, I won't die, I'll live on forever... for you." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. His eyes went wide trying to understand her meaning. He felt a pure aura surrounding them and look around him to see him and Kagome were surrounded by a bright blue aura. He looked at her face she was half smiling. Soon they were pulled apart by the aura and it only surrounded. Inuyasha looked in amazement. Kagome closed her eyes and her concentrated. Her hair began lifting. It looked like the time Shippo used his fox fire to protect the both of them when they first met Shippo.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called in worry. She opened her eyes for a moment to give him a reassuring smile. Then she went back to concentrating. In her head she spoke.. '_Please, wills of all pure souls lend me strength and rid me of this poison, dispatched on me, do it for me and for Inuyasha, as well as our child. Please.' _She prayed. The aura grew brighter and soon swirled around Kagome to the point she couldn't be seen within the flames.

Inuyasha watched in wonder and then when he heard Kagome scream. He jumped into the aura and felt a portal take him in. He closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened Kagome was in his arms passed out and they weren't where they were before. The room was night blue and had crystals everywhere. "Where are we?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular. He looked down at Kagome. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Kagome, what's going on?" (A/N: I know this part is a little corny.) She got up and stood on her own.

"We.. are in the Shikon no Tama." She said with one look around.

"What... are we doing in here?"

"I asked for some help and I guess they decided this was where we had to get it. Inuyasha we have to find Midoriko and ask her if she can take the poison from by body, before it's to late... I don't want you to have to suffer anymore Inuyasha, you don't deserve to die, not after you've saved so many lives and protected so many people in need." Inuyasha didn't say another word as he swept Kagome into his arms and began jumping around looking for them. He stopped and put Kagome down when they came to Midoriko. She wasn't battling demons. She was sitting down, eyes closed, and she looked like she was praying. Kagome took one step forward and stopped dead as she had a quick flash of a battle. 'Of course Midoriko is battling them with her mind.' Kagome thought as she stepped forward again. Suddenly she felt a strong force pull her down, her legs have given out. 'Oh, no... the poison is starting to paralyze me.'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped beside her.

"Midoriko!" Kagome called out trying to get her attention. Midoriko's eyes shot open and they showed a battle of a demon and a priestess. They battle stopped and her eyes turned a silky brown.

"I was expecting you, you are Kagome, are you not?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Why have you come?"

"I need some help. You see..." Kagome explained the whole thing. When she was finished Midoriko's expression was twice as serious.

"I see, that can be arranged. You do know once the poison is removed the jewel will disappear, and will no longer exist? Then you can't make a wish of your own." Midoriko stated. Kagome nodded once.

"This is my wish." Kagome said simply.

"Very well." Midoriko placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder and closed her eyes. "For them you are doing this... such a pure soul..." Those were Midoriko's last words as Kagome and Inuyasha were transferred back out of the jewel. Kagome could move her legs again.

Inuyasha was a little wide eyed at the whole event. Kagome smiled. Then looked at her hand and saw the jewel disappear completely.

"Well, so Naraku hasn't won after all." Kagome said with a smile.

"All of our troubles aren't over yet Kagome." Inuyasha said seriously. She knew he was talking about Soshi and frowned.

"I'm kind of tired can we get some sleep." She tried to avoid the subject.

"You can't just avoid the subject." Inuyasha said, pretty much reading her mind. Kagome sighed.

"For tonight I can." Kagome said as she got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"I'm afraid you can't." said a familiar voice. Kagome and Inuyasha spun around to see Soshi standing there. "Well are you prepared for our battle, Inuyasha?" Soshi asked. Inuyasha growled and Kagome squeezed his arm, as if saying please don't. "Well are you simply going to stand there?"

"Bastard." Inuyasha said. He didn't know what to do. Kagome's words came back to him.

"_Sango, I don't know what to do... of course I would choose Inuyasha over him, without a doubt, but my memories... they are making me miss Soshi like I miss my mother and brother when I'm away. I don't want Soshi to die, but he said he would kill Inuyasha if Inuyasha didn't kill him." Kagome said. She held in her tears. _

"_Kagome, I'm sorry.." Sango said. She had nothing more to say. _

"_What will happen when he dies? What will it really change?" Kagome said. If my mother finds out.. she'll hate me and she'll hate Inuyasha as well. She'll be heart broken, I know it. she still defends him after all these years and she got mad for the first time in a long time when I said something wrong about him."_

"Are you going to gawk of fight, Inuyasha! Or maybe you'll run." Soshi pressed. Inuyasha stopped growling and straightened out looked Soshi in the eye, with a stern look.

"I don't want to fight you. Can you just go?" Inuyasha asked. Soshi had a look of great surprise. "I won't kill my mates father, fool, so go. Live life and don't dwell in the past." Inuyasha turned. He sensed Soshi's shock. Inuyasha turned once more to face Soshi when he heard clapping. Soshi was smiling.

"Bravo, my boy, you've passed." Soshi said. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him wondering what he was talking about. "But that doesn't mean I won't kill you sooner or later." Soshi growled as he left, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in awe.

**That chapter was short and kind of corny...**


	39. Sango's Worry

**Well another update today! Hope you all enjoy this and I better get lots of reviews for being so generous. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 39: Sango's Worry**

Sango was sitting beside Miroku. He was trying to get some sleep and trying to ignore the pain in his leg. Sango couldn't sleep next to him at risk of hurting his leg or her arm, so she chose to sit beside his sleeping form until he fell asleep. She was worried about Kagome and wanted to cry. Kagome was the closest thing to a sister Sango had ever had.

"What's wrong Sango?" asked Miroku as he examined her depressed expression.

"It's Kagome, she... Naraku got his poison into her and we don't have a cure for it... Miroku I don't know what to do. I don't want her to die, and if she dies Inuyasha will die as well. They're both good friends of mine, but I don't have any cures that can save Kagome and either does she... for all I know she could have passed on already, and I'm just sitting here." Sango said on the verge of tears.

"Sango.." Miroku didn't know what to say. Kagome and Inuyasha were very close to him as well. They were the first friends he's had since his father was sucked into his own wind tunnel. Miroku was no longer plagued with that curse. Once Naraku was defeated, his wind tunnel disappeared. He only noticed it earlier that day though.

Miroku sat up and pulled Sango to cry against his shoulder.

"Sango everything will be fine. I don't know how, but Inuyasha and Kagome have a strange way of getting out of all their problems. I think those two have been blessed with some strange luck."

"This isn't like the other problems, Kagome is in serious danger."

"Listen Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome can get through this and so can we. Hey who knows maybe Kagome's already better. (A/N: Oh, how right you are Miroku.) Sango sniffled as she held back the tears and closed her eyes against Miroku's shoulder, only to here someone enter a moment later. She looked up and saw Inuyasha and Kagome walk in. She felt relieved nothing had happened to them yet, and she also felt confused at the not so depressed look on Kagome's face. She no longer looked like a dieing girl, she look like a living woman. (Poetic much?)

"Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and winked. Sango was wondering if Kagome was trying to be reassuring or telling her everything was fine. So she just nodded.

Kagome curled up next to Inuyasha in the sleeping bag and nuzzled his neck.

Inuyasha played Kagome's words over in his head.

"_Inuyasha, I won't die, I'll live on forever... for you." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. _

He smiled contently and began to stroke Kagome's hair softly. "And I, you." He said in a whisper. Kagome looked up at him.

"You what?" She asked.

"Feh, go to sleep, wench." Inuyasha said with a small blush appearing on his face. She giggled quietly.

"You know I was starting to miss the blush of yours."

"I don't blush." Inuyasha said, but as he did his blush only darkened. Kagome sighed happily. She reached her hand up and rubbed his ears.

TWEAK TWEAK

Inuyasha began to make an affectionate growl, which sounded somewhat like a pure. They were both soon asleep.

Sango watched the couple and smiled. Kagome didn't look like she was going to die. Sango got up and walked over to the two love... hanyou's, and looked to see if Kagome's expression was at all troubled. She leaned over and saw no worry at all. Then she heard a growl and looked down and noticed it coming from Inuyasha. It wasn't the affectionate one from before it was a warning growl. He was protecting his mate and pup, even in his sleep. Sango quietly walked away, understanding his meaning. She once again leaned on Miroku's shoulder.

"So Miroku, do you think Inuyasha will make a good father?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure he will. He may seem like a tough guy on the outside, but we all know how Inuyasha can really be. Plus I'm sure Kagome will help him through the whole way."

"Yeah."

"So Sango, since we are talking about fathers... what do you say?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin. Sango shook her head.

"Miroku, we're both injured." She laughed.

"Not now, but when we're better, Naraku is finally defeated."

"Eventually." Sango said with a yawn and fell asleep just like that, Miroku followed behind.

**The next morning**

Inuyasha woke up with Kagome still in his arms. He pulled his arms away and stretched them in the air with a yawn. He watched Kagome stir and stopped moving so he didn't wake her. He would rather stay like that longer. It had been a long time since they could actually enjoy sleeping with one another and not actually be sleeping. (A/N: That wasn't meant in a perverted way.) It was to late though she was already fluttering her eyes open. She looked up at him.

"Morning, beautiful." Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead. She was a little surprised, but just smiled and gave him an even better kiss on the lips.

"Morning handsome. Good sleep?" Kagome asked.

"Very." He said.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped onto Kagome causing her to yelp when he knocked the wind out of her. Inuyasha began to growl. Shippo had jumped right on the pup. Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that was clearly saying 'Don't dare throw him.' He groaned and pulled Shippo away anyway.

"What the hell did I tell you about jumping on her, runt!" Inuyasha growled at Shippo.

"Inuyasha let me go." Shippo tried to squeeze away. Inuyasha held Shippo over Kagome's face as if telling Shippo to tell Kagome something, and Shippo got his meaning.

"Sorry." Shippo mumbled. Inuyasha moved Shippo and dropped him flat on his bottom.

"Better."

"Kagome you didn't look well yesterday, were you sick?" asked Shippo.

"Mind your own business." Inuyasha said. Kagome nudged him with her elbow.

"I wasn't feeling well, but I'm feeling much better now, thank you for asking."

"Your welcome."

**Sorry I'm stopping here, but another one is coming right up.**


	40. My Heart Will Go On

**I had to repost this without the lemon, my mistake.**

**Chapter 40: My Heart Will Go On**

Everyone sat quite as they ate their lunch. You could hear the sipping of ramen every once in a while, but that was all. The overwhelming silence was uncomfortable. Kagome could no longer stand it. She made a chocking sound to get everyone's attention. They all turned to her as she put the bowl down.

"Um... I was wondering if you all would like to come with me to the market place in the next village over today? There's a small evening festival going on there and they are selling many items." Kagome stated.

"I am not really in the mood to go today, I'd rather just rest." Sango said with a smile.

"What about you Miroku? Shippo? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I would go..." Miroku said, but was cut off by Sango.

"But I don't trust him to go to the village and not be a lecher." Sango finished giving Miroku a glare. Shippo shrugged.

"No thanks, Kagome, festivals smell weird." Shippo said as he scrunched his nose.

"Oh, alright... Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you going to go?"

"As if I'd let you go alone."

"What about the smell?"

"It isn't any worse than the smell of your era."

"Okay than. We'll leave after lunch."

**Later**

They arrived at the festival in only ten minutes. Kagome was wearing a traditional kimono. It was pink, with red cherry's. Inuyasha had of course refused to wear anything besides his haori.

Kagome wasn't worried the people would mind Inuyasha, because he had saved them many times before and they had always excepted him here.

"Okay now, Inuyasha, lets start over there." Kagome said as she ran off into the east part of the village. Inuyasha followed close behind.

Kagome stopped just about everywhere and was running all over the place. Inuyasha was starting to get dizzy following her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed Kagome by the arms and pulled her against him, to stop her struggling. She continued to try and get free.

"Inuyasha! Let me go!" Kagome argued.

"If you keep running around like that, you'll hurt the pup." Inuyasha replied. Kagome relaxed against him.

"Okay, okay, just let me go." Inuyasha let Kagome go. She once again began to run, but this time running from Inuyasha as a joke.

Inuyasha clenched his fist as Kagome ran from his sight.

Kagome just wanted to have a little fun. She slowed down when she existed the village and found where she was completely empty.

"I guess I went farther than I had planned." She said as she was about to go back into the village, but stopped when she heard someone talking to her. She turned around to face the people.

"Hey." A man said. Kagome sighed. 'Not this again.' Thought Kagome. "Now be a good little girl and come with me."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed hoping he was nearby. The group of men surrounded her. There was about six of them. One pinched Kagome's bottom and she shrieked. "Don't touch me, you pig!" She slapped him.

"Witch, you'll pay for hitting me." One men said. He grabbed Kagome's arm and swung her onto the ground. She yelped at the sudden pain in her arm and felt her baby kick. She placed her hand over her stomach. 'Don't worry daddy will come.' She thought directing it towards the baby. The man kicked her a few times. He was about to do it again, but her heard a loud growling and turned around to see who was doing it. A man stepped aside to reveal a _very_ angry hanyou. "Demon! Leave before we slay you."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome got up and ran behind him. "Don't kill them, lets just go." Kagome whispered.

"Feh, no chance." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha come on, please." Kagome pleaded.

"What do you think your doing with our woman, demon?" said the man who kicked Kagome. (A/N: Let's call that man the leader.) Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws.

"She's mine." Inuyasha said in an scary tone. If he hadn't had Tetsusaiga he would have surely transformed, with the anger that was built of inside of him. That man dared to say Kagome was his. "You touched my mate, who holds my pup, you'll pay." He said sharply. Kagome gripped his shoulders, trying to sooth him, but he just brushed her hands away. He was acting like this because of the guy, the one who _attempted_ to rape Kagome before. The guy spitefully tried to kill them, but in the process he kilt himself. He wouldn't let Kagome ever get injured by a man like that again.

The men unsheathed their swords. Inuyasha followed bringing out his Tetsusaiga and holding it in front of him.

"You mean to say she carries a demon's child." The man spit. "Such a pity that such a beautiful woman was wasted on a week demon like you."

"Week, I'll show you week, you pathetic human." Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha we can't cause trouble around here, I'm fine."

"As if I'd let scum like them live on. They could be just like that guy, who ran us over. I won't risk it." Inuyasha jumped up and slammed his fist into one of the men. He did it to quickly for anyone to even see. That was the guy who pinched Kagome's bottom. The man shrieked and got up and ran followed by everyone, except the leader.

"They are cowards, but I will kill you." said the leader. Inuyasha placed his sword in his sheath, seeing as how it would be no use. He sauntered over to the leader with a fierce look.

"At least they know when to get lost." Inuyasha said as he punched the guy square in the nose. He heard the breaking of bones and saw the leaders, now broken, nose gushing blood. "Had enough?"

"Bastard!" The man grinned. "I'm sure Naraku will take care of you. I killed a few men for him and he'd give me a favor in return. I'm sure killing you will be easy for him."

"Really?" Now Inuyasha grinned as he walked over and pulled the man up be his collar. "Me and my friends have already killed Naraku, it's a shame you didn't already know, it may have saved you some pain." With that Inuyasha flung the guy into the nearest tree and the guy was knocked out. Inuyasha was about to go over and finish him off, but Kagome stepped in his way.

"Stop Inuyasha, he's only human!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha glowered for a moment then sighed. 'Hopefully the demons will get him.' Inuyasha thought. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Have you had enough today?" Inuyasha asked, giving Kagome a nibble on the ear. Kagome giggled.

"Enough shopping yes, but enough of you... never."

"Oh?" Inuyasha said with enthusiasm as he picked Kagome up and she wrapped her legs around his back as he brought her into a deep kiss. "Never?"

"Never, ever." She kissed him again and giggled a little. Inuyasha pulled her closer to his body. He smelt her arousal spike, and as soon as he pulled away he grinned at the lust in his mates eyes.

Kagome was having another one of those urges. It seemed the farther into pregnancy she got, the more of Inuyasha she needed. It had been about a month since they were last 'together,' as in mating. It was hard for her to control herself. She was sure if she didn't get Inuyasha soon... she would lose all control. Her eyes went depressed at the thought, surprising Inuyasha with her sudden emotion. She pulled him closer and leaned her head into his chest.

"I need you Inuyasha..." She said. Inuyasha got her meaning. He nodded and took off into the woods, away from the village. He now was holding Kagome bridal style. He looked down into her eyes and smiled bright. Kagome was a little surprised at his smile. It wasn't a lustful smile. It was a smile clearly saying 'I'll never stop loving you.'

"So where to?" Inuyasha asked.

"You pick." Kagome replied. Soon Inuyasha took off at a faster pace. Kagome saw night was already fallen, which she hadn't realized before. Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

Kagome gasped and looked around in amazement. It was a hot spring. There were fire flies and spring seemed to glow in a warming blue aura. Around it they were surrounded by trees and surrounding the springs were flowers of all sorts. Roses, daisies, Lavenders, ad all the other ones. The smell was fabulous.

"Inuyasha... it's beautiful." Kagome said. He placed her down and sat next to her looking up at the moon.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, my Kagome." He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then lightly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Inuyasha pulled out a blanket from behind a rock and shook it off. Kagome was about to comment, but he already knew what she was going to say. "Whenever you used to leave and I wasn't by the well, I came here... It kind of smells like you." He blushed a little. "Your smell always helps me sleep and you gave me this blanket once when I was poisoned by a demon. Sorry I never gave it back to you." She just smiled brightly. She thought it was so cute. He lightly kissed her neck up to her chin, and then her lips. The kiss was filled with love and passion, like never before.

**LEMON IS ON THE LINK IN MY PROFILE**

Kagome was completely relaxed in Inuyasha's arms. They were bare under the moon, completely enjoying one another's presence. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair as she leaned on his chest. She began to hum a lullaby, from a song in her time... (This song is by Celine Dion and is called "My heart will go on")

"_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on... once more you open the door and your here in my heart and my heart will go on and on..._

_Love can touch just one time and last for a life time, and never let go till we're gone._

_Love was when I loved you, one true time I'd hold you. In my life we'll always go on..._

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on... Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on..._

_Your here... there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on... We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on..._" She sung. Inuyasha was looking down at her since the moment she began to sing. She had, had her eyes closed. She now opened them and looked up at him. "On and on forever... for you.." She whispered.

"Of course you will, because I protect you." He said. She nuzzled his neck with a little giggle at his comment.

"You protect me alright, I sometimes wish I could protect you too."

"You do... you already saved me."

"Hmm.. when?"

"With out you I'd still be stuck to the tree and if you weren't the one to release me I'd never be as happy as I am right now... with you." Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of her head. He used his claw and lightly stroked her cheek. The couple fell asleep only thinking of one another.

**This chapter was for lemon lovers. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	41. The Jewel And The Well

**What a nice person I am being today - once more. I will post chapers 41-45 today. Be prepared for a lot of lovely reading.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 41: The Jewel And The Well**

Kagome stirred in Inuyasha's arm, waking him, but not her. When he awoke he gripped her tightly. He opened his eyes and examined the girl, no woman, in his arms. He had never been so happy. He pulled her up a little so he could kiss her head. The blanket had fallen from their bodies during the night. Kagome was bare and beautiful. Her stomach was plumped out with his pup growing in her. Her plumped out stomach didn't make her look any worse, in a way it made her look better.

Inuyasha looked up into the bright, blue, morning sky. The others were probably wondering where Kagome and him had gotten off to, but all that mattered right than, was them. Inuyasha brushed his claws over her belly. 'Our pup', He thought. '_Ours_' Kagome stirred once more, but this time she did wake up. She opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. She smiled.

"It's about time you got up, wench." Inuyasha said.

"You can't really blame me." She replied, as she brushed her hand against his cheek. A little blush swept across Inuyasha's face as he inquired the comment.

"Sure can, it was your idea,"

"Your the one who brought me here, anyways, you agreed."

"Whatever." Inuyasha stretched his arms up in the air and yawned. "We should head back."

"I was hoping I could take a bath first." Kagome said with a frown.

"Whatever makes you happy." Inuyasha said as Kagome got up. He soon followed. She walked into the springs, warm water. Inuyasha didn't follow her in though. He was preparing to put his clothes on.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out to him. "Aren't you coming in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because _I_ smell fine."

"And I don't?"

"Feh, of course you do. Stop asking stupid questions."

"Come in."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Inuyasha!"

"What!"

"Owe! Help me, I think I broke my... ah... foot!" Kagome screamed on the verge of false tears. Inuyasha quickly jumped in, before he had a chance to put on his clothes. Kagome laughed as soon as he hit the water. He looked at her oddly.

"What's so funny?"

"Looks like it worked."

"What worked?" He asked suspiciously.

"I got you in." Kagome walked over to him. "I'm fine." Inuyasha growled as he began to stump out of the springs, but Kagome grabbed him and pulled him under the water. He jumped out gasping for air and fell back into the water, causing a splash. Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha got up once more, angrily.

"Come on Inuyasha. Have a little fun." Kagome mused.

"What so last night wasn't 'fun' enough for you!" Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's comment.

"Well that was yesterday, this is a whole new day."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mimicked.

"Listen you can't disobey your mate, so come on."

"Well I say stay here."

"The male is the dominate."

"Fine than! You go, but I'm staying here and when a demon gets me, be sure to blame yourself." Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha. She soon felt his arms around her as he threw her over his shoulder. "Inuyasha, let me go! Let go!" Soon she felt her bottom hit the hard floor. It hurt because she hit a rock, but Inuyasha ignored the pain in her face.

"Where leaving." Inuyasha said as he went to his own clothes and got dressed. Kagome glared. She had already lost this battle. She got dressed when she felt herself dry. Inuyasha was waiting. She walked over to him and he knelt down, signaling for her to get on his back, she noticed, but was angry at him and walked right past him. He watched her walk and saw her turn to him for a moment to speak.

"Hurry it up, I don't feel like walking with _you_ all day." She turned away and began to walk off into the trees, since she wouldn't let Inuyasha carry her over them. She said you like he was some kind of parasite. Her bottom still hurt and Inuyasha didn't even apologize.

Inuyasha felt guilty, sad, and angry. He was guilty because he noticed how Kagome hurt herself when he threw her down, he was said because of her comment, and he was angry she just walked away from him when he offered her a ride. He stood up and followed behind her. He noticed her struggle to get threw some of the thorn bushes and saw her get cut from them. He shook his head and jumped ahead of her, where she couldn't see him and used his claws to quickly cut a path for her before she saw. Then he quickly returned to behind Kagome, about ten feet.

Kagome was a little surprised to see a path ahead. She turned around and saw Inuyasha glaring.

"Humph," She turned back and continued walking. She walked faster now and tried to get way ahead of him as she was about to cry, she knew he could smell it, so she tried to get out of his nose's range. She hated fighting with Inuyasha. They hadn't ignored each other so much since they mated. They were also arguing for something that wasn't that big of a deal. Well maybe it wouldn't be a big deal for a normal person, but Kagome was pregnant and filled with emotions. She also had to worry about Inuyasha leaving her and her being left alone with a baby, although she didn't doubt he would stay by her side forever. 'I'll go home... he's not coming with me this time, I'll go alone and see how he likes it.' Kagome thought.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled as she ran ahead as fast as she could. Of course she wasn't heading towards the well yet, it was just she could feel the burning in her eyes and she didn't want him to think she was a baby.

Inuyasha picked his face up from the ground and glared at the direction Kagome had went. His glare turned to worry as he smelt her salty tears. He got up and started running in her direction.

Kagome hadn't expected to come across the well so soon. She looked from side to side and saw the trees rattle. Inuyasha was coming. She jumped in expecting to be greeted by a blue aura, but fell down and twisted her ankle, because it was so expected and she had jumped in so fast. She shrieked in pain and tears fell. She held her ankle rocking back and forth. 'Owe!' She screamed in her head. 'Why didn't I feel the vortex, that can only mean... NO! That means now that the jewel... I can't go back home!' Kagome pulled her knees to her chest ignoring the stabbing pan in her ankle and paying attention to the stabbing pain of her broken heart. 'Mom, Sota, gramps... no...'

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped down and looked at Kagome who was sitting in front of him crying. He knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away and glared at him. He looked surprised. She stood up, only to fall back down from her ankle, she clutched it. Inuyasha realized she must have hurt her ankle, but he couldn't tell what else was bothering her. He went to pick her up, but she pushed him.

"Stay away from me... just leave me alone!" She cried. "Please.."

"Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha growled. She looked at him in anger, but he noticed the sorrow in her gaze. Kagome say anger in Inuyasha's stare, but there was something else, that made her heart sink guiltily, worry and love. She jumped into his arm and cried into his chest. Inuyasha fell back from the sudden weight and wondered what was wrong. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Where are we Inuyasha?" She asked, knowing the answer, but trying to give him a clue. Inuyasha looked up and saw the blue sky. At first he didn't know what she was talking about, but then he put the pieces together. The jewel- Kagome's ankle- no blue light- Kagome's immense sorrow The well no longer works. He opened his eyes wide.

"No.." he said lowly. He had always hated Kagome going back to her time, but her family was there and without them she would become sad, and he wished her always to be happy. "Kagome? You can cry all you want just... please be happy, I don't want you to hurt." Kagome gasped.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but I.. I love them all so much, I need them." She sobbed. Inuyasha got up, with Kagome held bridal style and brought her to Kaede's. Shippo was out with the other villagers, and who knew where Miroku and Sango were.

Kaede looked up at Inuyasha, who held the crying Kagome in his arms.

"My, what's is wrong with Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Something's wrong with her ankle. She hit it on the well floor, when she jumped in." Inuyasha said as he placed Kagome down on the mat. When he tried to pull away she pulled him unto her.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier, but... just please don't leave me." She whispered in his ear. He froze for a moment and than sighed.

"Do you actually think I'd leave you?" Inuyasha asked sadly. Kagome didn't answer, instead she winced in pain as Kaede began to examine her ankle.

"Is there something else bothering ye Kagome?" asked Kaede. Kagome didn't even look at her as she concentrated on anything besides her ankle.

"The well... it's closed... the jewel is gone."

"Ye have a sprained ankle, it should be fine in a few weeks." Kaede wrapped Kagome's ankle and gave Kagome some herbal medicine to stop the pain. "Maybe sooner, because you carry Inuyasha's offspring."

"Thank you." Kagome said. Her tears and pain had tired her out and she hadn't had much sleep the night before. So she fell asleep into a slumber. Inuyasha pushed the hair from her eyes.

"How did the jewel get purified Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

**Later**

Inuyasha finished explaining the whole story.

"I see." Kaede replied. "Poor Kagome..."

"Just don't mention anything about it around Kagome." Inuyasha said. "It will only make her remember the pain of her lose."

"I understand."

**Well there's another chapter. Don't lose hope I do intend to allow Kagome to go back to her own time eventually, because after all Inuyasha doesn't want to waste around for five hundred years for ramen. **


	42. Soshi's Truth

**This is a pretty long chapter. So you are all aware... Kagome will be having her baby very soon. Be prepared. I'm updating the chapter that it's born today.**

**Chapter 42: Soshi's Truth**

Kagome awoke and looked around. She was the only one in the hut. Not even Inuyasha was there, which was a little unusual. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the light of morning and sighed deeply as the memories of the past days events came back to her. She could never see her family ever again. They were probably so worried about her and what would they think when she never returned again? She was hurting inside just thinking about the pain they would go through and it was all her fault. She wanted to cry, but hadn't had the energy. She was still drowsy. Only a single tear escaped. She would miss them all so much and Inuyasha would get cranky if he didn't get his ramen. She moaned. She was no longer having morning sickness and she realized that the other day. She moved her ankle a little and realized it was feeling much better, it only felt like it was banged now and that was because of Inuyasha's healing powers.

"Inuyasha..." she mumbled. She wanted his comfort. The same comfort he had given her the night before after they had that argument. She stood up and brushed her hair and changed into a blue turtle neck short sleeve shirt and a turquoise skirt that went past her knees. She didn't care if Inuyasha approved or not. At least she wasn't wearing a short one and there was no way she was going to try and fit pants on. She put her hair in a pony tail and walked out side and had to immediately shield her eyes from the blazing sun, which gave her a slight headache.

Kagome walked through the village children were running around playing everywhere, but her friends were no where in sight. Suddenly a ball rolled near her foot. She looked down at it and then at a group of small children waving at her and gesturing for their ball. She smiled and picked it up. A little girl ran up to her and held out her hands. Kagome handed her the ball.

"Thank you very much, lady Kagome." The little girl said giving Kagome a bow. Kagome waved her hands defensively with a slight blush and a large smile.

"Oh, your welcome, but there is no need to bow." Kagome explained. The little girl smiled.

"Alright." The little girl ran back to the group waving goodbye. Kagome giggled and then continued her walk searching for her friends. The breeze was light and perfect in the heat.

Kagome was beginning to tired by the time she got to the sacred tree. She sighed and shook her head disappointedly. 'I wonder where they could all be.' She sat down against the tree and frowned. 'I hope they didn't go off to fight without me... ooo if Inuyasha even dared to leave me out of the loop...' Kagome clenched her fist. 'Ooo, I'd... I'd do something mean.'

"Kagome?" Kagome swung around at the familiar voice and was shocked. She gasped and backed up into the tree.

"So.. Soshi?" Kagome questioned as she looked at him. He unexpectedly smiled at her.

"I remember when you used to call me daddy." He said, never letting the warmth in his smile fade. "So how are you and your friends?"

"We're... we're all fine..." Kagome was at a lose of words. He seemed... different. His smile was warm and welcoming and he no longer looked like the man he did when he and Inuyasha were faced off head to head. She suddenly noticed a new expression in his eyes. It was sorrow and guilt. He walked over to Kagome and sat a few feet away from her. She was frightened a little, but something told her this man wasn't going to harm her.

"I'm sorry." Soshi said looking down. Kagome gasped.

"Sorry?"

"I.. I thought all the past events over... everything. I have also come to find how wrong I truly am Kagome. You see I was bent on revenge for so long, I lived off my hatred towards Inuyasha... no that isn't right... towards the clan for what they had done. I was.. jealous. Jealous that Inuyasha was living yet my child wasn't. Inuyasha is truly an honorable man, indeed. I was so wrong to challenge him and to threaten to take both of your lives. When I was thinking I came over another soar spot in my heart another spot filled with jealousy. I was jealous that you could love Inuyasha so much yet you hate me. I was jealous that Inuyasha could have love and I... no longer could. You see your mother and I were in a deep love, but we weren't mated in an unbreakable love, like you and Inuyasha."

"But why?" Kagome found the guts to ask as she listened intently to every single word he said. The words were coming from his heart and the look in his eyes showed it.

"Why?... because I was... I was scared... I was always in battle, it was part of my job, as one of the protectors of the clan. I was afraid that if I had died than your mother would die as well and it would all be my fault, which is why I never bit her and the biting completes the ritual." Now Soshi only smiled. (A/N: Okay I hope that answers all your questions about whether or not Kagome's mother would die or not if Soshi died, she wouldn't) "In truth though I have died many times, not physically, but my heart has. Everyday without your mother my heart would die even more, everyday without knowing whether you and your brother were safe of not kilt me, and everyday I sault revenge I died even more, and for all this Kagome... I'm am truly sorry." Kagome was at a loss of words now. "Anyway enough about me, what about you? And Sota I have heard nothing of him, how's he?"

"Sota... is better than ever."

"I'm sure he adores Inuyasha?"

"Very much. I is so proud me and Inuyasha are together... but I will never see Sota again." Kagome said sadly. Soshi looked a little worried.

"Why? Has something happened to him?"

"No, it's just the well has been sealed. The jewel no longer exist in this world, it has been purified."

"I see... I shall take my leave. I have said what I have needed to say. If you have any questions for me I will be in the eastern mountains. It isn't to far from here." With that Soshi was gone.

Once Soshi was out of sight Kagome gave a week smile. She looked at the ground. 'Can I really trust him after all of this? I miss Inuyasha...' Kagome thought with a frown. It was uncomfortable enough to awake with out him in her arms. She felt a kick on her stomach. She rubbed it. As usual whenever she wanted Inuyasha, so did her baby.

"I know, I know." She rubbed her belly sympathetically. "I'm sure daddy will be here soon, don't worry." She looked up at the sky and saw and image of Inuyasha holding a sword, looking as brave as ever, as he smiled down at her. She smiled at the clouds. The image disappeared and she stood up, brushing the dirt from her skirt. "Inuyasha is going to be mad if he sees me out here with out my bow and arrows, he'll be mad that I came out here all alone any way. She began walking not really paying attention to where she was going as she was lost in her thoughts. She suddenly tripped over a rock. She pounded her fist angrily and stood up, she mumbled something about a 'stupid rock' and looked at where she was. She was at the well. The sun was shinning extra bright on it. She looked at it longingly. She walked over to it and lightly placed her hand on it, looking into the depths of it. She missed the warm sensation of traveling through the well and feeling she would see her loving family again. In truth she had a loving family on both sides, though. 'Oh mom, Sota, gramps... even Buyo... and my friends from school and my friends from child hood, I miss you all so much, maybe... just maybe I'll see you all once more.

Kagome kneeled down and looked into the well, just like Inuyasha had done so many times when he had waited for her. She rested her head on the lip of the bone eaters well and sighed once more. Soon she heard familiar, swift foot steps. She turned around to face a warn out Inuyasha and looked surprisingly at him.

"What... happened?" She asked standing up. "Inuyasha, if you went to battle with out me I'll 's' word you until I go into labor." Kagome bit out. Inuyasha had a sweat drop (anime style) and then just grinned, knowing that it was only because she was worried.

"There was no demon, Kagome. I've been working all morning. Miroku and the others all helped and some village men as well." Inuyasha stated.

"Worked? On what?" Kagome asked.

"On our house."

"What? We didn't make plans for that yet." Kagome looked surprised.

"I think you'll like it when it's finished, it's near in where the spring I took you to the other day is, it's about 20 feet from it and the trees are surrounding it too. I didn't let anyone know where it was, but I had the men carry the wood and shovels and stuff that I would need to a place near it. I've already started it."

"You, Baka!" Kagome yelled. "I was so worried. You should have told me!"

"You needed your rest, for your and the pups sake." Inuyasha huffed. "And if I woke you up you'd wanna come."

"Well... than thanks, but next time please tell me."

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to where skirts?"

"Inuyasha, it's not even short like my normal one's, be grateful for that."

"I already told you _no_ skirts, whether it's long or short."

"Inuyasha I'm not in the mood for a fight right now, so just forget it, because no one is going to try and flirt when me when I look like _this_." Kagome said sadly.

"What do you mean 'like _this_'?"

"Look at me Inuyasha." Kagome said it as though it was obvious and Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. How could she even say that? She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him and here she was saying she wasn't. Just the other day a bunch of men tried to take her for their own. She looked exactly how she did when he first met her. Of course her stomach was bigger, because she was carrying his pup and she was slightly more mature looking. Her hair was a little longer, as well.

"Wench, there's nothing wrong with the way you look." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "Unless your saying I have a bad judgment?"

"Well you would choose ramen over ice cream." Kagome said looking suspicious.

"That stuff is cold, at least ramen is hot." Inuyasha said. "Anyway we should get going..." Kagome walked over to him and he was about to walk back to the village with Kagome followed behind, but he stopped and Kagome did too. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled.

"What was _he_ doing by you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was a little surprised when she realized Inuyasha was talking about Soshi, he must have been able to smell his scent in her aura.

"_Soshi_ was apologizing for what he had done and he also explained a lot to me that I needed to know. If you want to know just ask." Kagome said. Inuyasha glowered.

"What did he say?" He asked angrily.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Kagome finished telling Inuyasha exactly what had happened and everything Soshi had said. He looked at her in disbelief.

"He said what?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's true, every word." Kagome said. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Now come on lets go back to the village already. I'm sure the others are wondering where we are by now."

"Feh."

**I know that people don't want to review when the want to move onto the next chapter, but it would be nice if you tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	43. Another Lecher?

**Wow this has to be my shortest chapter yet.**

**Chapter 43: Another Lecher?**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the hut where Miroku and a not very pleasant Sango. She looked sick and drained. Miroku and Shippo looked worried. Kaede grinned inwardly.

"Are you sure Kaede?" asked Miroku. Kaede nodded her head.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked as she ran to Sango's side.

"Kaede, said she thinks I might be with child." Sango spat out. Kagome squealed and hugged her.

"That's so great, Sango. I am so happy for the two of you!" Kagome said happily. Sango smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sango replied.

"This is going to be so great!" Kagome stood up.

"I don't see what's so great about having a mini lecher around." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared. She than turned back and gave her friend a smile. "Hey Sango, you really should get some rest. A woman in your condition needs all the rest in the world."

"Humph, really?" Inuyasha asked. He walked over and picked Kagome up out of no where and put her down on her sleeping bag. She was about to get up, but Inuyasha pushed her back down and gave her a wicked smile. "You said it your self, 'all the rest in the world'." Inuyasha had finally one. "Now lie down and give the pup a break already."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned. "I get enough sleep. I'm not even..yawn... tired." Kagome said. How come you always yawn at the worst possible time?

"Right." Inuyasha said as if he was convinced, sarcastically. "Kagome damn it your over exerting yourself," Inuyasha said. Kagome stopped struggling and leaned back crossing her arms.

"Fine. I'll rest."

"Good." Inuyasha got up.

"But don't think you've one this one yet." She mumbled and closed her eyes. Inuyasha heard her and only smiled down at her. 'I don't have to think. I know I've won.' Inuyasha thought. He went over to the wall and leaned against it. Sango was already lying down. Miroku was sitting across from Inuyasha and Kaede was stirring her herbs.

"So how's it feel?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked up at him surprised.

"How does what feel?" Miroku asked.

"To know you'll have another ass grabber in the family?" Inuyasha said. Miroku glared at him for a moment and then smirked.

"Feels pretty good. At least he won't be a baka."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"Oh, nothing... nothing at all."

**This is a short chapter because I think I'm going to let Kagome have her baby on the next chapter.**


	44. Inuyasha No Baka

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. **

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter: Inuyasha No Baka**

**Three Months later**

Kagome was already a couple months late and her attitude was off the walls. She would yell at everyone who asked her something or talked to her. Then she would yell when they didn't talk to her. Then when they would start another conversation with her she would end up turning it into a brawl. It was as though she was looking for a fight. Inuyasha had insisted she stay in the hut and rest, oh boy did he learn not to mess with her at a time like this. By the time she was done there was a three foot crater in the ground. Inuyasha didn't even know if his back would recover from that one.

Sango was having morning sickness, but it was almost coming to an end, she had about a month of it left. She was now three months pregnant. She was barely showing at all.

Everyone tried to steer clear of Kagome. At the moment she was sitting in the hut Inuyasha had finally finished building for them. The hut was one story like all the others, but it was built like a mini castle, with more than one room. I had sitting spot, a place for cooking and eating, a room for Kagome and Inuyasha, a room for their pup, and an extra bedroom. Inuyasha was outside just sitting on the porch thinking. No one knew where the hut was yet and Inuyasha didn't even know he should tell the others, maybe when they wanted visits he would just go to them. He was afraid to go inside. His back already hurt bad enough. He sighed. He needed to talk to Kagome and calm her down. He stood up and hesitated before he opening the door. When he finally did he peeked in. Kagome looked depressed and she didn't notice Inuyasha there. She was talking to her baby even though it wasn't born yet. She had her hand rested on her stomach.

"You know little baby.. why I'm so moody? I can't help it, it's just I miss my own mommy and my brother and my gramps. My mom would have wanted so badly to see you be born. She's probably worried sick about me and what am sitting here doing, I'm biting everyone's heads off." A silent tear slipped from Kagome's eye. "I miss them so much and I love them so much... I never imagined being without them. Now look at me. It's not so bad, because I have Inuyasha... your daddy. I have my own dad, although I don't really know him well. Last time I saw him... three months ago, he didn't seem so bad, but I don't think him and Inuyasha are very close... enough about me, now when are you going to be born... come out already, you know it actually hurts with you in there so long and will you stop scratching me already, my stomach is killing me..." Kagome sighed and then felt a familiar presence. She looked up at the door and there Inuyasha stood. She was about to yell at him, but he was smiling. "What's so funny?" She asked angrily.

"I just think it's funny that you can tell an unborn pup everything, but you wont tell your mate a god damn thing."

"You were listening?"

"Yeah, what do you expect?" Inuyasha's smile faded.

"Sit, damn boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha had already knew that was coming. He lifted his face from the wood floor.

"Good!" He yelled. "Now next time you get one of your damn urges I won't be able to help you out, because my back will be out of commission!"

"It's not my fault I get urges! It's yours... if... you weren't so goo..." Kagome stopped herself with a blush and than covered it up. "If you didn't put this baby here than it wouldn't make me get this way. Inuyasha already caught her mistake and knew what she was going to say first. He grinned inwardly and decided that he would be cruel this time, but not through words, he would just wait till Kagome got another one of her urges and than he wouldn't let it settle, he wouldn't let her have him. She would hate it! He knew the quickest way to get her to want him. He had to be really nice... caring... and a few other things.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked sitting up.

"I don't care, get whatever you want." Kagome shooed him off with her hand.

"But..." Inuyasha ran to her side and picked her up with strong arms. "I want you to choose." He brought his lips down on hers and pulled her against his body in a quick movement. Her scent spiked and in her kiss was hunger. Inuyasha sat down with her in his lap. She kissed him harder. Inuyasha was beginning to get dizzy and his plan was beginning to fail, but he wouldn't let that happen, he was letting Kagome's hunger grow. She moaned against his lips. He grinned inwardly once more.

Kagome then moved her hands to his shoulder and started to remove his haori top, but Inuyasha unexpectedly pulled away. She was a little surprised.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Why did you stop?"

"My back hurts." He said. "I already told you."

"But... Inuyasha." Kagome put on the puppy dog face and then nuzzled her cheeks against his. "Please.." She whispered into his ear.

"Nope." He said. He set her down off of him and sat against the wall waiting for her to try her next move, he would be ready.

Inuyasha hadn't realized as Kagome looked at him she had began to figure out his plan. It was her turn. She sighed for him to hear and then sat in his lap leaning her head against his chest.

"Okay you win." She said. Although he hadn't really won yet. Inuyasha looked down at her in surprise as she leaned against him. She couldn't be done already. That wasn't a long enough torture. Kagome then took his hands and she wrapped them around her front. "You know I don't think we ever have to 'mate' again. One kid is enough and if I get these urges every time and you don't want to help me out... well than I guess we just wont do it at all anymore, that way I don't have to worry about it, right?" Kagome asked a little to calmly. Inuyasha was getting nervous. Was she serious? Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He was about to tell her to go ahead and do what she wanted to him, but he held onto his control. Then a familiar scent hit his nose. He took Kagome off of him and stood up looking at the door. Kagome looked up at him surprised. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Soshi's here." Inuyasha said. Kagome stood up wobbly and followed Inuyasha walk out the door. Their were trees surrounding the spot and seals so no demons could enter. Soshi was on the other side of the trees. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and hoped over the trees and through the barrier, which Miroku, Kaede, and Kagome made specially so half demons could enter. He landed with Kagome swiftly and looked over at Soshi. He was looking at them.

"I have been looking everywhere for you all. I couldn't seem to find you and your friends only knew you were somewhere around these parts, it seems you haven't told them where you live." Inuyasha growled at Soshi's tone. Kagome removed herself from Inuyasha's arms and stood she had to put her hand on Inuyasha for support. She was bigger than she ever would have expected. "I see you still haven't given birth to the child."

"Listen what do you want here?" Inuyasha growled. Soshi looked at him disappointedly.

"I came to see me grand pup of course, but it obviously is late. I blame that on the father."

"What! How would it be my fault!"

"Because the pup must have gotten your stubborn genes and decided that he would make his mother suffer."

"Ah! Will you two shut up and help me!" Kagome screamed. She was now on the ground clutching her stomach. Inuyasha and Soshi looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked kneeling down beside her. Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha no baka! I'm having the baby!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's and Soshi's eyes went wide. The two started running around frantically. The two bumped heads and were knocked out. Kagome's eyes went wide and she went into panic. "This can't be happening!" She winced at the contraction. "Inuyasha!" She cried. She crawled over to her unconscious mate and began to shake him as tears came from her eyes. "I can't do this on my own... no one's here... I can't deliver a baby, it will die. You have to get up and help me, baka! Please, please..." Kagome tried to stand, but the pain was fierce.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up and saw Sango flying on Kirara and Kagome felt this feeling of absolute relief.

"Sango... come down here, hurry!" Kagome called. Sango landed Kirara and saw the two unconscious men.

"What happened here?" Sango asked.

"I'll explain later.. but I'm having the baby, I need to get to Kaede's can you take me there?" Kagome spoke frantically. Sango looked a little frightened, but she nodded and helped Kagome onto Kirara.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Do you want me to wait for him to get up?"

"Yes, thanks so much." With that Kirara headed to Kaede's at full speed. Sango sighed. She would need to help Kagome with the birth, so she needed Inuyasha to get up quickly. They both stirred.

"Where's Kagome!" They both said at the same time and stood up.

"Kirara took them to Kaede's. Now come on, we don't have time to waist." Sango jumped on Inuyasha's back. "Hurry!" She yelled. Inuyasha was off, followed by Soshi.

They arrived at Kaede's in no time and saw Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku all waiting outside of the hut.

"Where have you been?" Miroku asked Inuyasha and Sango.

"Later! Where's Kagome." Inuyasha asked.

"Inside." Miroku answered. Inuyasha ran in with Sango on his back. He quickly put her down and went to Kagome's side.

"Sit! Baka, baka, baka!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground. "That's for being a baka and getting yourself knocked out at the worst possible time!" Inuyasha sat up and looked worried when he saw Kagome wince in complete pain. Kaede had warm water, towels, and other things ready for the birth.

"Ye must push." Kaede encouraged Kagome. Kagome pushed and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and squeezed it. His eyes went wide at the sudden pain she caused his hand. Who knew anyone had that kind of grip. He sure didn't. He let her do it since it was the least he could do.

**Meanwhile**

Outside the hut Soshi circled around wondering what he should do about this.

"So Soshi, is it?" asked Miroku. Soshi looked over to him and nodded. "Your Kagome's father than?"

"I am." Soshi replied. Miroku just nodded. They had nothing to really say.

Nothing

Still nothing

Still nothing

Same... nothing

**4 _long_ hours later**

Still nothing

**Meanwhile**

Back in the hut. Kagome was extremely tired. (A/N: Births are usually long, but sometimes they are as short as three hours.) Kagome breathed in and out and Inuyasha had no idea if his hand would ever be mobile again, let alone his back. Kagome had already sat him a full count of fourteen.

"Sit!" Make that fifteen.

"Kagome, ye need only one more push! Now put all your effort into this one." Kaede instructed. Kagome nodded and took a deep breathe and used all of her might.

"Ah!" She screamed. Even though Kagome kept hurting Inuyasha he was still worried about her. He smelt blood and pain coming from Kagome. He sat beside her. Soon her heard her breathe in relief and he heard and soft crying. Sango tool the baby, cleaned it, and wrapped it in a blanket.

"No time for settling, you must keep pushing, we have another one coming!" Kaede yelled. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What?" Kagome yelled. "I'll kill'em!" She screamed. The comment was meant for Inuyasha. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" She screamed. Twenty. Inuyasha moaned into the ground. Kagome pushed even harder than before hoping to god if there was by any chance a third one it would pop out with the second. When the second one came she sighed with great relief. Nope there was no third.

Sango handed the first to Kagome and cleaned and wrapped the other one as well.

"What gender?" Kagome asked.

"They're..." Sango began.

**HA! Now that's an evil cliffy! This fan fiction is coming to a close pretty soon.**


	45. A New Enemy

**Here's another chapter! Thanks for the fabulous reviews. This fan fiction will end before the plot, but will have a sequel. **

**Chapter 45: A New Enemy**

"They're..." Sango began.

"One's a boy and one's a girl." Kaede cut in. (A/N: Here's the thing. I know someone didn't want this, but the only reason I had them have twins was for this reason. It's because I couldn't choose whether or not to put a boy or a girl, k? Sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I plan on making up for it later in this fan fiction. So please keep reading.) Kagome smiled and took the boy from Sango's arms. Inuyasha was holding the girl. "We should be going now. If you need anything please just ask." Kaede and Sango left Inuyasha and Kagome in the room to admire their two beautiful children.

If the sits hurt Inuyasha through that whole process, at the moment he couldn't tell, because having these two beautiful children was enough to heal any man. For Kagome she figured the extra wait and the pain was all worth it. They, her and Inuyasha, had two adorable children. The girl had her fathers amber eyes and her mother midnight black hair. She also had little silver dog ears, tiny claws, and little fangs coming in already. While the boy had silver hair and chocolate brown eyes. He also dog ears, but they were black.

Inuyasha took off his Tetsusaiga and through it to the side so he could hold his daughter with out her head bumping into it.

Kagome was in her own world of thought as she stared at her son. She was thinking about all the battles and all the times her and Inuyasha had spent together. She recalled the first day she had met Inuyasha and all the days that came after that. Some time ago she had never actually expected to be with Inuyasha. She had wanted to of course, but she never knew whether or not Inuyasha felt the same way. Now... well now she had everything she could ever want. She had Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was thinking something along the lines of Kagome. He was happy that he finally had a family of his own and he would never let anything harm any of them. Not after all of this. All of the battles, all of the pain, all of the loss... none of that mattered now that Inuyasha had Kagome and a family with her. A family which he would always cherish and always trust... Kagome had taught Inuyasha trust, she had taught him happiness, and most importantly she had taught him true love. He smiled. It was a true smile of true peace of the soul.

"What should we name them?" asked Kagome in a whisper.

"How about we call her Umi?" Inuyasha asked. (A/N: Umi means Sea, as in the ocean.)

"Well if we call her Umi, than we have to call him Uchuu." Kagome replied. (A/N: Uchuu means space. So their names are Sea and Space.) Instead of replying Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the four head. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said into her ear. Kagome loved to hear him say those words. He hadn't said them much, but she knew he always meant it.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome fell asleep leaning on Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched as the two babies eyes blinked a couple times as they stared at their sleeping mommy. Inuyasha grinned at the curiosity in their faces. Soon he heard a knock and then Soshi entered. Inuyasha growled a little.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I simply want to see my grandchildren before I take my leave and inform Sesshomaru." Soshi explained.

"What would Sesshomaru have to do with any of this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well it is his right to know there is two new additions to the clan." Soshi stepped forward toward Inuyasha, causing Inuyasha's growls to escalate. The pups began to whimper at their father's discomfort. "Stop that will you." Soshi knelt down in front of Inuyasha and looked over the girl and than the boy. His nose twitched as he sniffed them. "They are indeed healthy children. I see you are very healthy yourself, Inuyasha... to produce such offspring. Sesshomaru will be pleased. Goodbye." Soshi left after that.

"Yeah, like Sesshomaru is ever pleased." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. His son began to whimper and he looked over at him. "What?" Inuyasha asked. His son stopped and blinked a few times at Inuyasha and than reached out his hands towards Kagome's breast and whimpered again. Inuyasha grabbed the child's hand and looked at him. "Oh, so your hungry are you?" Inuyasha asked. He only than noticed Umi doing the same thing to him. "Hey, hey, hey!" Inuyasha pulled her away and she began to cry. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He had no idea what to do. Next Uchuu began to cry. He looked left and right and then at Kagome as she stirred. She yawned and opened her eyes. She sighed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled over the cries.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Give her to me." Kagome said. She took Umi from Inuyasha and held her in her open hand. Kagome shook them a little until their cries became whimpers. After a little while Kagome let them feed.

Soon the babies were finished nursing and cuddled up against Kagome's chest, letting sleep capture them.

"So when are we going home?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"When do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you."

"Whenever you're ready."

BOOM

Inuyasha and Kagome's head shot up towards the door.

"What was that?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know, but I'll go check it out." Inuyasha got up and took a peek out of the hut. He growled. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were all in fighting position about twenty feet away from the hut and there was a demon standing before them. The demon had a smirk and looked almost like a normal human. He had long black hair and greenish, yellow eyes. He was wearing clothing similar to Sesshomaru's except the main portion was black, instead of white. He smelt of dog.

Inuyasha jumped out in front of Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Shippo was in front of the hut with Kagome in it standing guard.

"Why if it isn't Inuyasha." The demon mused. Inuyasha growled.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha bit out.

"Why Inuyasha, I'm heart broken, you don't remember your own uncle?" asked the demon. Everyone gasped.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"I am from the Inu-clan. I'm your fathers brother. Call me Dayu." said the demon.

"What the hell are you doing here than!" Inuyasha continued to question.

"I have come for your pups. I can smell them from here and it seems they are half breeds like yourself."

"What's it to you?"

"I can't have more dirty bloods disgracing the pack. Is shall take their lives, just like I ordered the death of your mates brother." Dayu spoke smirking. Inuyasha growled.

"Leave now or I'll kill you." Inuyasha spoke sternly and his voice was deadly. His growl escalated and his eyes flashed red.

"Miroku... Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga... where is it?" Sango asked in a voice full of fear. Miroku's eyes went wide as he realized it wasn't there.

"Inuyasha, you must go get Tetsusaiga!" Miroku called. Inuyasha turned to face him. It was to late his eyes were red and filled with anger.

"Inuyasha, you have become a full demon." Dayu spoke in a monotone. He grinned. "This will be more fun than I thought." Inuyasha turned back to him with a glare, he jumped at his swiping, but missing. "Your nothing, but a mindless demon like that."

**Meanwhile**

Kagome was getting worried. She was wondering where all the commotion was coming from. She knew she was in no condition to stand, but she did anyway. It felt like her innings had all just fallen out. She held the two children close and peeked out the door gasping. She stepped out and knelt down beside Shippo.

"What's going on here Shippo?" Kagome asked. Shippo turned to her.

"He said he's Inuyasha's uncle. His name is Dayu and he's come to kill the pups." Shippo's eyes were full of fear. "Inuyasha turned into a full demon." Kagome gasped and looked over at the battle scene. Sure enough Inuyasha was a full demon. He didn't have Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha was slashed a few times by Dayu and only managed to swipe Dayu on the shoulder once. Dayu was as fast as Sesshomaru and seemingly as skilled.

"Inuyasha you will fight until you die." Dayu said as he slashed Inuyasha across the chest, causing Inuyasha to go flying back into the dirt ground, but to get up once more and attack Dayu, but failed and missed.

Kagome watched in horror. The two pups began to whimper at her discomfort.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called out hoping to god to get his attention. It worked. He turned to her and looked ready to strike her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called again, letting a tear streak down her face. 'He's lost control.' she thought helplessly. 'I have to get Tetsusaiga to him.' She went to turn around, but came face to face with Dayu. Her eyes went wide. She backed away, but he grabbed her wrist as she held onto the babies.

"You will come with me." Dayu said.

"Get off me!" Kagome screamed as she bit hard down on Dayu's wrist. He pulled away and glared at her.

"Bitch!" He slapped her causing blood to steak down her face from his claw marks. "You'll pay for that." He grabbed her neck, but was unexpectedly thrown away by Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome. His instincts were telling him to protect her, telling his she was his mate and those were his pups. He growled as Dayu stood. Dayu glared. "I shall return, Inuyasha, but for now..." He left without finishing. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome with demon eyes and smelt her tears and blood mixed. She had fear in her eyes as he looked at her.

"Inuyasha?" she said softly. Inuyasha then unpredictably leaned forward ad licked the blood and tears from Kagome's face. The babies still whimpered not knowing what to do. Kagome stiffened as she let Inuyasha lick all the blood from her face. His eyes flashed back and forth. He brought his lips down on Kagome's. To Kagome's surprise the kiss was gentle and not filled with anger and brutality. His kiss felt like the normal Inuyasha's kiss. Since his was a demon that was not expected.

When he pulled away she looked into his eyes and saw the final trace of red disappear and he was back to normal.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He said softly. Kagome smiled.

"For what?" She asked. He looked down.

"For turning into a demon."

"Inuyasha it's not your fault. You didn't have Tetsusaiga with you."

"He'll come back."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know where we live does he." Kagome grinned. "Not that he could get past the barrier if he did." Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "Can we go home. I really need a bath and I'm so tired."

"Yeah, wench." Inuyasha smiled. He looked back at the group who was now off doing there own thing. Than he looked down at Shippo. "Tell them we went home and not to tell anyone else where we live near."

"Okay." Shippo said. "What are you going to call the two pups?"

"We're going to call the girl Umi and the boy Uchuu." Kagome said. "You can tell the others that too, okay?" Inuyasha went into the hut and came out with Tetsusaiga in it's sheath, against his side.

"Yeah. Bye you guys!" Shippo waved as Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, while she still held the pups against her. He took off into the air.

They arrived at their hut in record time and it was already night. The spring had its usual night glow, with a blue aura and fire flies surrounding it.

Inuyasha put Kagome down and she handed him the pups.

"Can you deal with them, while I take a bath?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I can wench."

**Two months later**

Kagome was up and around making breakfast for herself and Inuyasha. Things had been peaceful for them. The two pups were sleeping. They kept Kagome and Inuyasha up all night. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't 'mated' since before the pups were born and Inuyasha was getting worried Kagome was actually serious about what she said the day that Umi and Uchuu were born. (A/N: No, there will not be a lemon in this chapter, sorry, maybe another time. I need reviews asking for another one though, but some people might think there's enough.) Kagome was making ramen. Today they were going to visit Miroku and Sango. Sango was now five months pregnant and Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't seen them for two months. The couple had built a hut right beside Kaede's.

Inuyasha was out slaying demons that came near their home, which had become a morning hobby of his and every time he got back Kagome made him bathe. He was usually only out for about an hour, of just thirty minutes. Kagome told him the barrier would be enough, but he always said just in case.

Kagome finished making the ramen and heard crying. She sighed. She went into the pups room and looked into their little sleeping spot. It was like a play pen made with hey and covered by extra think blankets Kagome had kept from her time, before the well closed up. The space in there was a couple feet wider then a normal cribs, especially since there was two babies in there.

"What's the matter with mommies little babies?" Kagome asked in a baby tone.

"Kagome, stop talking like that." Inuyasha walked in to the room.

"It's about time you got back, go take a bath." Kagome didn't both turning around.

"Already did." He said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind. "But you want to come with me for another one?"

"Inuyasha, I can't just leave the twins here while you want to have your fun."

"Kagome, it's been like four months."

"Inuyasha, it would have only been two months if you would have gave in before the babies were born."

"Hey! Even if I did give in you would have went into that labor thing in the middle!"

"We're going to see Miroku and Sango today anyway. There's no time for that." Kagome said. The babies were calmer now. Inuyasha took his hands away and went into his pout mode and stomped out of the room. The twins gave Kagome a curious look. "I'll explain to you two when your older, much older."

**Well I hope you liked it! This one isn't a cliffy, because that would be mean. Of course had planned on putting a cliffy here, but I decided I better not. **


	46. Sota

**IMPORTANT: I KNOW YOU ARE ALL WONDERING HOW KAGOME AND INUYASHA KNEW WHEN THEY WERE CHILDREN IF INUYASHA WAS PINNED TO A TREE FOR FIFTY YEARS. WELL HERE IS YOUR ANSWER!** **(Now this isn't true in the show, but it is in the fan fiction.) The well used to be open to all and when you went through it you traveled OVER five hundred years in the past. So that is before Inuyasha was sealed and when he was a kid. So when Kagome's mom went through and had Kagome and Sota it was around the time Inuyasha was born, but then when Soshi closed the well there was a slight defect, causing the well's time slip to jump a little. So that way when Kagome went back in it on her fifteenth birthday she came out FIVE hundred years in the past in stead of OVER five hundred years in the past. **

**Thanks for all of my lovely reviews by the way! It makes me feel all joyful inside!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 46: Sota**

Inuyasha came back into the room where Kagome and the twins were right after he stomped out.

"When are we leaving?" he asked. Kagome looked over at him and away from the twins.

"Probably right after lunch."

"Which is?"

"Whenever we have lunch." Kagome's agitation grew. Inuyasha of course knew why. She was in heat again. He growled in his throat. For some reason her anger was turning him on. He whimpered inside. 'Damn woman!" He thought trying to blame it on her. She began to glare at him. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Inuyasha turned away from her trying to settle himself. "What's for lunch?"

"Just some fish and rice. Oh by the way your breakfast is ready, it's ramen." Kagome replied. Inuyasha huffed as he walked out to go eat his favorite meal. 'You'd think he'd be sick of ramen by now.' Kagome sighed as she thought. "You two must be hungry too, I suppose." The two twins nodded lightly making Kagome smile. "You two sure are smart. I bet you don't get that from Inuyasha."

"I heard that wench." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to see him standing at the door with his bowl of ramen. Kagome got a little nervous thinking of an excuse.

"Heard what?" She said with a light, fake laugh. Inuyasha glared. Inuyasha placed his plate down and walked over to Kagome. He looked down at the twins and actually smiled lightly. His ears twitched and the twins giggled a little and clapped their hands. Kagome watched the scene with interest. Inuyasha then grabbed Uchuu from Kagome's grasp and held him up to eyes length and grinned. Kagome was about to object to Inuyasha just taking the child from her like that. Then Inuyasha threw Uchuu into the air, not high up and he caught him. The baby giggled. "Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. He knew this would bother her, it would any caring mother. So he threw him again and caught him once more. "Stop!" Inuyasha of course wouldn't toss the pup in the air if he wasn't one hundred percent positive he could catch him. The baby continued to giggle. Umi watched and then lightly whined, because she wanted to play to. Inuyasha continued to grin and than placed Uchuu down in the bed and took Umi from Kagome's hands and repeated to throw Umi, letting her giggled frantically. Kagome tried to stop Inuyasha, but Inuyasha didn't until his arms tired a little. He put Umi down with Uchuu and the two were once more tired and drifted off. "Inuyasha! I can't believe you!"

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Oh!" Kagome stomped out of the room and into Inuyasha and her room, just to get away from him. Inuyasha smirked. Now was his chance. He followed after her and saw her sitting on the bed trying to calm her anger. He was surprised he wasn't sat. Inuyasha slowly approached like he would his prey. Kagome looked up at him. "Go eat." she said. He grinned deeper.

"That's why I'm here." He pounced in front of Kagome. She stood up and Inuyasha corned her up against the wall.

"I already told you not today." Kagome said. Inuyasha placed his hands on her waist and slammed his lips against hers lustfully. She melted into the kiss just like he had expected. He used his hands to explore her body. She moaned into his mouth and whimpered a little. Inuyasha moved his lips to her neck. He nipped at her mate mark and then kissed all over her neck as he pulled her against him. Her scent spiked. "Inu... yasha.. not now." Kagome moaned half heartedly, but he didn't stop. Instead he dragged her over to the bed and lied her down. He crawled on top of her and continued to kiss her. Kagome's heart pounded. It had been so long since they were together like this. It felt like forever. She began to fall at his will. Her hands roamed his body as he ravaged her with his lips and kissed.

Out of no where Inuyasha pulled away and his ears twitched. Kagome looked at him in wonder for a moment before she heard the familiar cries. She sighed inwardly, not letting Inuyasha no she was disappointed and got out from under him. Inuyasha growled.

"You can't stop now." He said. Kagome looked at him.

"I can stop whenever I wanted. Your the one who started this whole thing. Plus you can't expect me just to ignore the twins." Kagome walked away to go and help the twins. Inuyasha just sat there. 'Whatever, I'll get her later.' Inuyasha thought, trying to concentrate on anything beside his throbbing member. He had gotten so close to having her. He growled once more remembering the lustful feeling he got when her already heated scent spiked. He went and returned to eating his ramen.

**Later**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the twins were all outside waiting to leave Kagome held a twin in each arm.

"Are you ready to leave yet Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, why do we have to go anyway?" He asked as he lifted her bridal style so she still had a firm grip on the twins.

"Because we haven't seen them in a while and I want to see how Sango's getting along with her pregnancy."

"Whatever." Inuyasha hopped off past the barrier and all the way to Kaede's.

The four made it there in no time and Inuyasha let Kagome down. She held the twins as they walked over and into Kaede's. Sango and Miroku's hut was next to it, but they wanted to see Kaede first. Shippo was sitting there and Kaede was making lunch. (A/N: Yes Inuyasha, Kagome, and the twins have already had lunch, but they don't eat at the same time as Kaede and the others do.

As soon as Kagome, Inuyasha, and the twins were in Shippo smiled brightly and stood up excitedly.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran over and hugged Kagome's legs, since she was holding the twins he couldn't jump into her arms like usual. He jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and got a better look at the two pups. They smiled at him.

"I think they like you Shippo." Kagome smiled as she spoke and Shippo nodded.

"It is nice to see ye two again." Kaede commented. "It's good to see you two are doing well."

"Thank you, Kaede." Kagome replied. Kaede nodded. "Have things been going alright around here?"

"Aye, it has been peaceful."

"Well, that's good to hear. What about Sango and Miroku, how are they?" Kagome questioned.

"They are doing well. They are sleeping."

"But it's the middle of the day." Kagome said.

"They were up late last night." Kaede said blushing a little.

"Doing what!" Inuyasha asked.

"They were making loud noises and kept calling out each others name. I thought they were getting hurt, but Kaede said they were fine and to leave them alone." Shippo said. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. Yet all of thins made Inuyasha miss when Kagome was pregnant, because that was when she got all of those urges and the thought of 'mating' made Inuyasha's demon blood begin to surface with lust. He of course could hold it in like he had had to do for the past few months.

The door opened and everyone in the hut turned to see who entered. Kaede and Shippo had a curious look, while Inuyasha and Kagome eye went wide with shock.

"S.. Sota?" Kagome asked. (A/N: I planned to stop here, but that would be totally evil!)

"K... Kagome!" Sota ran up and wrapped his arms around his sisters waist. Kagome handed Inuyasha the twins and knelt down to hug her little brother. She cried in joy as she held him.

"How did you get here?" Kagome pulled away and looked at him. He looked a little older than before. It had been months since Kagome had been back to her time and saw him, of course one of the reasons for that was because the well had closed up after the jewel had disappeared.

"There was a man. He came to our shrine. He looked different, like he was a demon, but he looked human still. As soon as I saw him I ran to the well and jumped in. I came to get you guys."

"But you don't have sacred jewel shards or anything, how could you have possibly gotten through?" Kagome wondered out loud. Sota shrugged.

"I don't know. Why haven't you guys come to visit?"

"The well closed up. We couldn't get through.. oh that reminds me." She stood up and took the twins from Inuyasha and showed them to Sota. Sota's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Cool! They even have dog ears like Inuyasha!" Sota said. Kagome smiled.

"Now you said a demon came to your time? What did he look like?"

After Sota described him Kagome went into a thinking stage trying to match the description with someone, until it came to her.

"Soshi." She said. Inuyasha looked over at her.

"What about him?"

"He's the one that went to the modern era. He must have opened the well somehow, like it was a while back." Kagome had a look of excitement coming over her face as she realized this meant she could see her family again. "Well what are you waiting for Inuyasha? Let's go!" Kagome ran out of the hut followed by Sota, as she held the two pups. Inuyasha followed after her a little confused.

The well was soon in view and before Kagome could jump in Inuyasha literally swept her and the twins off their feet and jumped in followed by Sota.

Kagome was extremely relieved to see the blue light once more. They all got out on the other side. (A/N: I don't know if I'm going to keep the well open or not. That all depends on what you guys want.)

**Well I guess I'll end it here, considering the plot for the chapter is over with. I think this fan fiction will have 52 chapters, plus a sequel.**


	47. There Has To Be A Way

**Thanks so much for all of your fantastic reviews so far. I'm trying to reach 1000. That would make me so happy, but I still have a pretty long way to go.**

**Chapter 47: There has to be a way**

Inuyasha lifted Kagome and the twins out of the well. Next he went down and retrieved Sota, who was reluctant to be back in his own time.

"Well we're back. Want me to go tell mom you're here with Inuyasha and your kids?" Sota questioned.

"No Sota, I have a feeling mom has some company." Kagome said recalling 'the demon' Sota mentioned. She could only imagine that her mother and father were some how getting reunited or talking about what's been going over the last like ten years maybe.

As soon as they left the well house the twins began to whimper and cry. Kagome and Inuyasha looked down at them. Their noses twitched uneasily. Kagome rocked them not understanding, but Inuyasha knew perfectly well what was going on in their little heads.

"The smell of your time is bothering them. They have to get used to it." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha Uchuu and held his face into his chest as he slowly rocked the infant to calm him. Kagome had shown him a few things about how to calm them down and they loved being rocked around once in a while.

After a few moments the twins calmed down and just sniffled lightly trying to ignore the scent.

"Okay lets go, shall we." Kagome said stepping forward holding Umi close, as Inuyasha continued to hold Uchuu. Uchuu was wearing an exact replica of Inuyasha's haori, except his was green and Umi was wearing the same thing as well, except hers was white.

Sota led the way to the door. Kagome followed behind and Inuyasha followed beside Kagome. They entered quietly. Kagome sent Sota to his room and he obeyed.

Kagome slowly walked her way towards the sound of voice. Inuyasha followed at her heal. Each one held a pup. The twins were quiet on instinct sensing now was definitely not the time for whimpering.

Kagome stopped at the living room entrance hiding behind the door frame and looking in. She saw her mother and Soshi in conversation.

"So she's had her baby, than?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Soshi nodded.

"You're half right. She's had her_ babies_." Soshi said. Kagome's mother's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean 'babies'?"

"She had twins. They are very healthy."

"When will I be able to see Kagome again?"

"I don't know. She probably doesn't know the well has reopened. I don't think I will keep it that way, I came to tell you about Kagome's pups and that the well closed because the jewel disappeared from the world."

"The way you're saying it.. is as though I'll never see Kagome again." Soshi looked down. "Please don't do this Soshi. Kagome is still young she needs a mother.."

"She is a mother herself and she has Inuyasha."

"No, she needs me. She is still young, whether she is a mother or not, that doesn't make her any older."

"I'm sorry, but.."

"Don't tell me it can't be done. You are the guardian of the well and can keep it open as long as you want."

Kagome gasped quietly from her spot. She of course knew nothing of her father being the well's guardian, she had no idea the well even had one. She should have guessed though, after all he was able to open and close the well as much as he pleased.

Her gasp caught Soshi's attention. His sensitive ears picked up the sound. He could also now smell her, before he was to caught up in conversation to pay any attention to the smells around him. He also smelt the pups and Inuyasha. He stood.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Mrs. H asked.

"Come out. I know you're here." Soshi said. Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out from behind the door frame holding two children. It was Kagome's mothers turn to gasp. She ran to her daughter in a flash. She was about to cry out of joy that she could see her daughter again.

"Kagome!" Her mother said as she ran to her and held Kagome's cheeks in her hands, giving Kagome a giant smooch on the forehead. Inuyasha was about to growl, but remembered she was after all Kagome's mother.

Mrs. H looked down at the two pups.

"They are so precious... and look! They even have Inuyasha's adorable ears." Mrs. H giggled. (A/N: I know you guys would probably rather have me use a name for her, but I don't know her real name in the show and I don't like to put fake names in my stories. Sorry. Oh and if you guys know her name please tell me.) "So what are their names?"

"This is Umi." Kagome said gesturing to the child in her arms. Her gesture then moved to Uchuu. "And this is Uchuu. Umi is the girl and Uchuu is the boy."

"I see. They are so cute." Mrs. H squealed.

"Like I said before they are very healthy." Soshi stated making everyone put their attention on him. "So what are you doing here Kagome?"

"Well Sota came..." Kagome began. "He thought you were an evil demon and came for help, so we realized the well must have opened and came here." Kagome didn't feel like going through a whole big conversation.

"You do know you can't stay long." Soshi said. Kagome felt like something had just crushed her heart. Did he really plan on closing the well and keeping her from her family.

"No." She said. Her voice was shaky, yet she had tried to make it stern. A tear trickled down her face. She knew he had the power to do what ever he wanted and he words weren't going to stop him.

"I have not come here to let the well stay open."

"What's the point in closing it?" Kagome said as she tried to hold in her tears. Her soul was giving up on the whole matter and surrendering to not seeing her mother, brother, and gramps any farther and that caused her heart to ache.

Soshi approached Kagome and placed his hand on her should only to have it thrown away by a growling Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome with a fierce look. Soshi's face stayed a plain expression, like Sesshomaru's normal look.

"Don't touch her." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. H said hastily at the crudeness in Inuyasha's tone.

"I said it and I meant it." Inuyasha growled still facing Soshi, but he meant it towards Soshi and Kagome's mother. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." Came a quiet voice. It was Kagome's. He turned to face her and saw she was depressed. "Soshi... had made his decision." Kagome said modestly, but she felt a sudden urge of anger for some reason. "It's not like he cares about any one besides himself anyway." Kagome said surprising everyone. "He leaves for like ten years, comes back, tries to kill my mate, apologizes, comes here only to get my hopes up." Kagome sighed as she allowed no tears to flow. "I thought..." Kagome handed Umi to Inuyasha. So now Inuyasha held them both. Umi and Uchuu. "I thought I could forgive you... I had forgiven you for everything. I had begun to see you as a real father, as I did so many years ago." Kagome was sad yes, but she knew she could be brave, yet she didn't know where all of these mixed feeling were coming from, but if she didn't get them out then she's blow. For some reason she had a feeling that not 'mating' with Inuyasha in so long was the cause. She was cranky, perhaps, because of it.

"Here Inuyasha, let me take them. They can't take a nap in Kagome's old crib." Mrs. H grabbed the twins from Inuyasha. At first he was hesitant, but he trusted Kagome's mother. The crib was in Kagome's mothers room and set up already. Mrs. Higurashi was going to give the crib to Kagome before, but never got the chance.

Moments later Mrs. H came back down stairs to see not a word was said.

"But now..." Kagome began. "How can I possibly see you as a father? The one that I never had?" Kagome looked up at Soshi. He was listening closely and soaking in every word. "If you hurt me like this and take away my family, and try to hurt Inuyasha. You tried to kill Inuyasha, but I didn't hate you. I couldn't. I love Inuyasha more than anything in the whole universe. You see... I can't just stop loving the man I know is my father, even if I want to hate you so much." Kagome clenched her fist. Kagome didn't want to say any more, so she did what she used to do when ever she was punishes as a young child. She cried and ran to her room and slammed the door behind her as she jumped on the bed and smashed her face into the pillow. She heard a knock. "Go away!" She yelled. The door opened and Inuyasha came in. He shut the door after he entered.

"Kagome." He made his way to the bed and picked Kagome up and placed her on his lap. She cried into his chest, as he sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, and stroking her hair. "I love you." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha had once more said the rare words Kagome loved to here. Kagome stopped her tears.

"I want you." she said. It surprised Inuyasha, but he smelt her scent spiked. He knew she missed being with him as much as he did her, but he also knew it wasn't time for that.

"Kagome, now's not the time." He said softly. Kagome nodded. She of course knew he was right. Things weren't settles yet.

There was another knock on the door and in came Soshi. Inuyasha growled at him.

"Stand down. I must speak to my daughter _alone_." Soshi said.

"Anything you say to her you can say to me." Inuyasha bit out.

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I'm fine now.." She brought her lips to his ear. "As long as I get you later." She said in a hushed voice for only Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha was very surprised Kagome was being so straight forward, but after all she was in heat and sometimes when your heart ached your body yearned. Inuyasha placed Kagome off his lap and stood up walking past Soshi.

"Touch her and you'll die." Inuyasha warned right when he walked past Soshi for only Soshi's ears to hear. Soshi decided not to respond to that for Kagome's sake. When the door was shut Soshi came up to the bed and plopped down on the floor. Kagome sat on the bed looking at him.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked. Her voice was less harsh than she wanted it.

"I'm sorry. I am a horrible father. All the things.. I never really paid attention to how they affected you, but Kagome... the well... it's dangerous to keep open." Soshi said. Kagome's heart skipped a beat in a flash of sorrow.

"How?" She asked.

"With the well open the way it is. Anyone can get in and out of it. Even demons."

"There has to be a way. There must be." Kagome said hoping there would be some way. "You're the guardian, right? Can't you make it so the well can't except demons?"

"I don't control who goes in and out of the well. I'm sorry, but I don't. Kagome it would be to dangerous to keep the well open..."

"No! There has to be some other way." Kagome pleaded. "Any other way.."

"None."

"Wait!" Kagome began. "How about you come around like once a month and open the well up for like a day, so I can at least visit the others and make sure everything is okay?"

"Kagome.." Soshi sighed. "That wouldn't be very easy for me. I can't waist time. I have places to go and things to do. I can't come all the way here once a month to open the well."

"But you have to... you don't have to come once a month just as often as possible. Can you do that... that's the least you can do."

"I suppose once in a while I can come..., but I'm not promising anything." Soshi said. Kagome's face immediately became a smile knowing this wouldn't be the last time she would see her family.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Kagome said as she shook Soshi's hand really quick trying to release some of her excitement.

Kagome looked over to the door to see Inuyasha and her mother standing there smiling. Kagome stood up and jumped into Inuyasha's arm in a full embrace.

"Isn't it great Inuyasha, I can come and see me family once in a while?" Kagome said. She pulled away and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He was half smiling. Inside she was sure he was excited for her, but was trying not to show it.

"Okay now lets go and eat." Mrs. H said. "I ordered some Wacdnalds for lunch."

"You guys go ahead. I'll be down in a little while." Kagome said.

"Alright dear, hurry up." Kagome's mother went downstairs followed by Soshi and Inuyasha. Sota was already waiting at the dinner table with gramps. Kagome's mother was yet to explain what Soshi was doing there to gramps.

When they left Kagome walked down the hallway until she came to her mother's room. She opened the door to see two twins struggling to get out of their cribs. Of course hey weren't old enough to know how, or for that matter tall enough, or strong enough.

Kagome walked over to them and looked down at them. She had come in there to give them both there own lunch. As Inuyasha once said 'They are growing pups and need to eat' Kagome giggled as she picked them up and sat down on her mother's bed to nurse them.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome's mother just finished explaining what Soshi was doing there. Gramps hadn't seen Soshi so much in the past, because gramps didn't go to the feudal era with him and Mrs. H. He knew Soshi was a demon and at first didn't except him, but had learned to eventually.

"So Soshi where have you been over the last amount of years?" wondered gramps out loud.

"I've been.. wondering..." He said hesitantly. Inuyasha stood up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother questioned.

"I'm going to get Kagome." Inuyasha walked up the stairs. He was a little surprised at first that Kagome's scent led to her mothers room instead of her own.

Inuyasha opened the door to see Kagome holding to sleeping pups. He smelt fresh maternal milk, which indicated she just fed them. He walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'm not really hungry. Actually I'm a little tired."

"Well than come on." Inuyasha took the two sleeping pups from Kagome and put them in the crib. After tucking them in he grabbed Kagome's hand and led her into her bedroom. He shut the door and helped Kagome over to the bed. He lifted the blanket up and Kagome got under he than joined her and covered them both with the blanket. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her tight against him, both protectively and possessively.

**Well there's another chapter.**


	48. The Mall

**Sorry I waited to update. My computer was litterally in an almost unfixable state for a couple of days.**

**Chapter 48: The Mall**

Mrs. Higurashi(A/N: I'm sorry I have to use a false name for her this chapter, but I can't just keep saying Mrs. H, while she's talking to Soshi), also known as Akira, sat across from Soshi in the living room. There was some tension between them as everyone slept. It was around eleven at night. It wasn't really late so neither of them were tired.

The two decided it was best that they talked.

"So how have things been?" Soshi asked Akira. Akira looked up at him with her normal smile, but this time it was only a half smile.

"Um... they've been fine, a little complicated lately, but otherwise good, you?"

"Pretty much the same I guess. So how has Sota been doing? I presume he's doing good in sk-ool?" Soshi couldn't really pronounce the word.

"Yes, Sota's doing great in _school_." Akira stated. This conversation was going no where fast. She decided to talk about more interesting things. "It's hard to believe Kagome has already grown to be a woman and a fine mother at such a young age."

"Kagome has the perfect instincts to be a mother, especially since she is a half dog demon. One of their purposes is to be a good mate and mother."

"Purposes?" She wasn't so sure she liked the assumption.

"It doesn't mean she has to do it, it just means that they are original brought up that way. Kagome has a will of her own and can do as she pleases."

"What about Inuyasha? What do you think of him?"

"At first there were some past difficulties, but I can see is a good mate for Kagome. He's very protective of her and I can tell they love one another. He will make a fine dominate male and father to his pups."

"Yes, he does seem like a pretty good father. He doesn't neglect them and he doesn't panic whenever something goes wrong. He's calm and in control."

Soon there was a distant crying. Akira could only lightly here it, but Soshi had his demon hearing.

"Looks like they're awake." Soshi commented.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome rolled from Inuyasha's tight grasp and removed herself from the bed, making her way to her mother's room where the twins slept. She cried lightly for their mother and father.

Kagome knew exactly what was wrong. They didn't like sleeping in the unfamiliar place that smelt so strange. She came up with an idea. She knew Inuyasha's and her scent comforted them so she would put the crib in her room, which was filled with Kagome's scent. She grinned. _'So Inuyasha's thinks he can sleep while I do this?'_

She left the twins to go and get Inuyasha. To her surprise her was already up sitting on the bed.

"You're up?" Kagome questioned.

"Of course I'm up. You think I could sleep through that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome should have known, even the little things wake Inuyasha up, he was an extremely light sleeper.

"Well I need your help."

"With what?"

"You have to bring the crib in here. I don't think they like sleeping in a room that smells like my mom and not us." Kagome stated sleepily, she yawned.

"Yeah, yeah. Go to bed and I'll do it." Inuyasha noticed she was tired and got up to do it himself. Kagome nodded and snuggled under the covers.

Inuyasha walked over to Akira's room and looked down into the crib.

"You just had to start in the middle of the night, huh?" Inuyasha asked, knowing they didn't understand. He picked up the crib carefully with the twins in it. They suddenly stopped crying and put on confused looked as the crib moved.

The crib fit through the door perfectly. Akira's door was bigger than a normal door. Inuyasha moved the crib down the hallway and found a problem at Kagome's door. The crib was a little to big to get through. So Inuyasha put the crib down and carried the babies in and than came back out and folded the crib to fit it through the door.

Soon the babies were back in the crib and asleep. Inuyasha stumbled over to the bed and plopped down on it waking Kagome.

"So I was right?" Kagome asked.

"You're always right, wench." Inuyasha mumbled. He removed the top of his top haori feeling the warmth in the room has raised a little. He put it on the dresser with Kagome's alarm clock. Then he snuggled up against Kagome once more and pulled her into him.

**Meanwhile/ Later**

Akira and Soshi had been talking late into the night about past events and important things. Akira had made her way over to Soshi at one point to comfort him over something. She ended up leaning her head on his shoulder and that's how they fell asleep on the couch.

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way down stairs for the morning and noticed the two sleeping on the couch. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha just shrugged it off and headed towards the kitchen for some food.

When Inuyasha noticed Kagome didn't follow him he walked into the living room where Kagome was staring at her parents and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and picked her up and brought her to the kitchen like that.

"Hey what are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome complained. Inuyasha put her down.

"You're eating this morning." He ordered. "I don't care if you're hungry or not." Inuyasha walked over to the cabinet and took out some ramen and started making it. Kagome was surprised he remember where everything was and he also remembered how to make ramen on a normal stove.

She recalled the first time she taught him, he complained for a week about burning his finger, which really wasn't like him. She knew he only wanted to be babied than.

"I'll eat later." Kagome said ready to leave the kitchen. She didn't know why, but she hadn't been hungry lately. It was probably because she wasn't using up much energy on anything. Things had been lazy lately.

As she walked out ready to leave the kitchen she heard the familiar growl of an irritated hanyou. She turned to face him.

"No," He said plainly. "Not this again. Damn it, Kagome, You're going to starve yourself!"

"Inuyasha if I was starving I'd eat, but I'm just not..." Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha started pushing her towards the table and handed her a bowl of ramen. He than stood with his arms crossed waiting for her to eat. "Sit boy."

THUMP

Inuyasha went face first into the tile floor. He hadn't expected that. Kagome hadn't sat him since the twins were born. He was beginning to wonder of she ever planned on taking them off.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled as soon as the spell wore off and he was up and standing again. Kagome thought it over for a moment and realized Inuyasha was only worried about her. She was just being cranky.

"Sorry about that." She smiled. "I'll eat okay?"

"Feh." Inuyasha watched Kagome eat her breakfast before plopping down and eating his own.

Soon the others were all up and having their own breakfast. Kagome fed the twins. She brought them downstairs to the table where everyone was eating.

"Are you going to go back to the feudal era today sis?" Sota asked.

"Actually I was hoping I could get some supplies for the twins from the mall before I headed back. It that alright?" Kagome turned to Soshi and her mother.

"Yeah, stay as long as you need." Soshi said. He didn't mind staying longer. He liked getting to talk with Akira and learning about what's been going on. Heck he wondered if the old flame still burned and she still wanted to be with him, maybe they could marry and officially become mates like Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Great. I'm going to take Inuyasha and the twins. Sota, you want to come?" Kagome asked.

"Can I mom, please?" Sota begged Akira. She smiled brightly.

"Sure thing, just hurry back." She replied. "Are you going to take the car, Kagome?"

"If it's alright with you."

"Of course it is." Akira said. (A/N: Lets just say Kagome got her license when she turned sixteen, or she at least got her permit.)

**Later**

They arrived at the mall. It was huge, like most malls. Kagome got the twins out of their car seats and Inuyasha got out from the passenger side. Sota was seated in between the twins.

Inuyasha was wearing modern clothing. I navy blue hat, a white T-shirt that fit him perfectly and showed his muscles, and a pair of baggy jeans. Kagome made him where a pair a all white Reebok Classic Amaze Zing Casual shoes. Kagome found him quite attractive like that. She wore a forest green sweater, with a beige, tight skirt, which she could wear now that her form was back to normal. Curvy and skinny. She wore a pair of green Eskimo boots. She would normally were saddles, but she knew she'd be doing a lot of walking around and didn't want her feet to her. Her hair was also up in a pony tail. Sota wore the usual. (A/N: You know the clothes he wears in like every episode.) The twins wore haori's like Inuyasha's normal one, except Umi's was white and Uchuu's was green. When Kagome got their strollers she got them little shoes. They both wore mini white Nike's. The twins of course had to where mini hats because of their ears. Their hats matched their clothing.

At first it was complicated to get Inuyasha into the car, he thought it was some kind of demon that stunk. Kagome had ended up coaxing him into it. On the way she explained to him exactly what a mall was and what to expect there.

Kagome bought a double stroller for twins in the first store. She had burrowed plenty of money from her mom and still had plenty to spare.

Inuyasha was freaked out when they came in there. All the smells annoyed his nose and the crying of the twins proved it hurt theirs too. Eventually all three hanyou's calmed down. For some reason Kagome didn't have all the special abilities of a half dog demon and either did her brother, she wasn't sure why, but that's just how things were.

Once the twins were seated in their stroller they began their journey through the mall. Sota walked to Kagome's left, Inuyasha to her right, and she wheeled the twins.

"How long are we going to be here anyway, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"As long as it takes." Kagome replied.

"As long as what takes?"

"For me to get what we need." Kagome said not once looking in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha huffed in annoyance as she didn't face him. He wondered if she was mad at him. Little did he know...

Kagome wouldn't look at Inuyasha because there was just something about him that was making her have a strange urge. (A/N: We all know spring is mating season right, well Kagome is half dog demon so she gets the urges too. The only reason she didn't get them until now is because she is fully matured and stuff. It's spring in the story by the way.) It would only take one look at him for her arousal to jump and Inuyasha would smell it. _'God help me.'_ Kagome thought nervously.

Inuyasha was getting more ticked off by the second as Kagome wouldn't spare him a single glance.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah?" Still she didn't look. Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"Will you look at me god damn it?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm busy." Kagome said. Inuyasha's growl escalated. "Quiet down before you make a scene." The next thing Kagome knew she was stopped in her place and Inuyasha turned her abruptly around and stared at her angrily. _'Oh my god!'_ Kagome thought. _'I think I'm going crazy... his anger is turning me on!'_ Kagome's arousal spiked, much to Inuyasha's notice and his face went from angry to confused. He wondered what was wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome smiled brightly and removed his hands from her and turned back around. "I'm just not feeling good."

"We should go than." He said.

"No, really I'm fine." Kagome continued walking. It was nothing to make a big deal out of. She only had to wait till they got home and calm herself down by resting or something. She figured she was just sick.

"Kagome!" Four voices called. Kagome stopped and looked to where they were coming from. Her eyes went wide as she saw Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo coming her way.

**Well what do you think. I always think the urge thing is kind of comical. It's not like I'm so pervert, because I'm surely not.**


	49. Hojo’s Change

**I updated this one right after the other one, because I thought that since I made you all wait so long: You diserved this.**

**Chapter 49: Hojo's Change**

Kagome was about to panic. There was no where to run, no where to hide. She didn't want everyone finding out about her having kids, especially at such a young age. She wasn't ashamed, because they were hers and Inuyasha's, but she didn't know if her friends would be ashamed. Who knows what her friends would think they could be so unpredictable at times. Than there was Hojo. Who knew what Inuyasha would do to him.

The four friends got closer. They all smiled and waved.

"Kagome! It's so nice to see you again!" Ayumi said enthusiastically.

"We thought you moved. What happened?" asked Eri.

"Hey Higurashi!" Hojo greeted.

"Ah... what's going on here?" Yuka asked, noticing Inuyasha and the twins.

"Oh, this?" Kagome gestured to Inuyasha and the twins. "It's nothing. We're just shopping." Kagome laughed falsely. her friends still didn't know that Umi and Uchuu are hers and Inuyasha's children.

Her friends knelt down and looked at the twins. They noticed some of their features were a little odd, but they easily over looked that as they admired how adorable they were. The squealed.

"Oh Kami, they're so adorable!" cued Eri happily. She tickled Uchuu's stomach. He giggled a little.

"Awe." Ayumi scratched under Umi's chin. She too giggled. "Precious!"

"What are their names?" Eri asked. Yuka was growing suspicious as she looked from the twins back to Kagome and Inuyasha and noticed the resemblances. She also remembered when Kagome went to school last and she brought Inuyasha. They were together. (A/N: That happened in an earlier chapter.)

"Their names are Umi and Uchuu." Kagome replied. "Umi is the girl in the white and Uchuu is the boy in the green."

"Who's are they?" Yuka asked suspiciously.

"Are they your new brother and sister?" asked Hojo. Kagome's nervousness rose. Inuyasha didn't answer, because he didn't know what Kagome wanted them to think, so he let her say whatever she wanted to say.

Kagome didn't want her friends to think less of her, but she hated lying, especially to her friends. She took a deep breath.

"Well... you see." Kagome gulped preparing for what was next to come. "They are mine and Inuyasha's." Kagome said slowly, waiting for what they had to say to her. They were all silent for the time, taking in this new load of information. They all looked back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha. Hojo just stared as if his heart was crushed.

"Higurashi?" Hojo stepped up to her and took her hands like Koga usually did. 'Hobo!' Inuyasha thought angrily. He growled.

"Don't touch her." Inuyasha bit out as he pulled Kagome away from Hojo and against his chest.

As son as Kagome felt Inuyasha's strong arms and muscular body against hers her scent sky rocketed with need for him. She moaned light enough that only Inuyasha could hear. It was than Inuyasha realized what it was the was happening. Why both her and his urges were stronger than usual besides the fact they hadn't 'mated' in a few months. Spring. Oh they were going to have fun later. He grinned. He would finally be relieved of his constantly throbbing member.

"Kagome, how exactly did this happen?" Eri asked finally. Kagome blushed. "I didn't mean it that way!" Eri said quickly.

"Higurashi," Hojo began. "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure Hojo." Kagome said. Inuyasha growled telling her to stay. "Inuyasha, let me go." Kagome struggled from his grasp. She finally got out.

"Whatever you say to Kagome you can say to me." Inuyasha said to Hojo.

"It's private." Hojo said with a little irritation in his voice. Inuyasha glowered at him.

"I'll only be a second." Kagome said. She followed Hojo to the hallway which led to the bathrooms. "What is it Hojo?" Kagome questioned.

"Higurashi, I don't think he's good enough for you. I can take care of you. I can even get a job to help support your children."

"Hojo... I have kids with _him_! I love him and care about him. I trust him with my life. If he wasn't good enough for me it wouldn't make a difference to me. Anyway he's more than good enough for me, maybe I'm the one who's not good enough for him." Kagome stated truthfully.

"I can't let him have you. I love you!" Hojo said as he put his hands on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. She could feel bruises forming. She winced and glared at Hojo.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed. He covered her mouth with his hand. She bit him. He let go for a moment. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, this is for your own good." Hojo stated. "he isn't as good for you as I am."

"You're obsessed!" Kagome bit out earning a quick slap from Hojo.

"You're a whore, perfect match." Hojo laughed devilishly. Kagome's eye's went wide as a memory flashed in her mind.

**Flashback (This happened on chapter 10)**

"Hey sexy." Kagome came to halt at the smirk in the voice. It wasn't Inuyasha. She didn't bother to turn around and kept walking. Then she felt someone grasp her arm. She shrieked as the man covered her mouth with his hands and dragged her into a nearby ally way. She struggled. When they were in the ally the man threw Kagome down. She dropped the bag and out came the pregnancy test. The man picked it up and looked at the box.

"So your a whore." he said throwing the box back into the bag and placing it down. "This'll be fun then."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed with all her might. The man slapped her across the face and then held her chin in his hand.

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha had saved her from that incident before the man had a chance to do anything to her, but that never made his words hurt any less. They had also ended up in the hospital from the mans greed. A 'whore'. Was she really a whore? She had children already. She was sixteen, going on seventeen. A tear dropped from her eye.

Suddenly Kagome remembered her birthday was tomorrow. That was also the day she met Inuyasha. Flashes of that day flashed throughout her mind and than flashed of their adventures. _'No!'_ She thought forcefully. _'I love Inuyasha with all my heart and he loves me. I wouldn't take back any of it. None. We have two precious kids now and we can be together. Inuyasha was my first and he will remain and be my last. I am not a whore!' _She tried to convince herself, but she still felt a little bit as though she was one. She continued to glare at Hojo.

"Let go of me!" Kagome continued to yell.

"Or what?"

"Inuyasha will kill you! I'm serious. You have to let me go." It wasn't that she was going to tell Inuyasha to kill Him. She was actually warning him of what Inuyasha would do it he found Hojo hurting her, because Inuyasha was after all, _dangerous_.

"Like he could harm me. He looks scrawny." Hojo stated plainly. _'Well he has never really _seen_ Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought referring to Inuyasha without a shirt off and stuff.

"You know 'you shouldn't judge a book by its cover'." Kagome used the old cliche to make her statement. Hojo only smirked.

"Not all the time, but in this case..."

"I thought you were above all of that, Hojo."

"Yeah well a man changes."

"You're no man! You're a pig!" Kagome moved her head and bit his wrist. He pulled it away quickly and slammed her head into the wall. She felt a little dizzy, but now wasn't the time to be passing out. He replaced his hand on her shoulder and this time he squeezed harder. She whimpered.

"I want you." he said.

"You can't always get what you want."

"Yeah.. I can." He moved his head closer to hers ready to kiss her. Closer... closer...

"Get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha's enraged voice came. He punched Hojo into the bathroom. The door flung opened and closed as Hojo went in. Inuyasha slowed his growling as Kagome slid down the wall and sat. He knelt down next to Kagome and looked her over.

"What did he do to you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing much." Kagome said. "Lets just get the stuff and get out of here. Where are Sota and the twins?"

"Right here." Sota came around the corner wheeling the twins, with Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri by his side. "Inuyasha heard you call for him and told me to watch them for a second."

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder for comfort. She winced. His keen eyes of course didn't miss it as she had hoped.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha moved the sweated off of Kagome. She was wearing a t-shirt under it of course. He moved the shirt down her shoulders only to find a bruise on each. "Oh hell no!" he growled and stood up letting Kagome put her sweater back on. He started towards the bathroom Hojo was flung into.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome called knowing his goal. He stopped and turned to look it her pleading eyes. "We don't need to make trouble here."

"Kagome!" All her friends leaned down by her side.

"Hojo hurt you?" Yuka asked.

"He's been this way ever since he joined that gang." Eri informed.

"Hojo joined a gang!" Kagome was shocked.

"Well yeah. He used to be so nice, but his brother joined and well... Hojo just made some bad choices." Eri said. Kagome nodded understanding Inuyasha just listened.

"What's a gang?" He asked. Kagome's three friends looked shocked.

"Ah guys Inuyasha isn't from around here." Kagome defended quickly getting up and beside Inuyasha. She explained what a gang was quickly.

"That doesn't mean I won't kill him anyway." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms.

"Kagome is he serious?" asked Yuka.

"Yeah." Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha as a form of protection. "But don't worry, he'd never actually go through with it."

"The hell I won't!" Inuyasha growled surprising Kagome's friends.

"To be honest I don't think you could take Hojo." Eri commented. "I mean no offense, it's just Hojo's pretty strong and he works out with his brother and stuff."

"Um.. Eri." Yuka moved to whisper. "He just threw Hojo through a door with a single shot."

"Oh yeah." Era laughed nervously forgetting that particular concept. She looked at Inuyasha and over his form a little more therally and realized he was pretty formally and she liked it, but he was already Kagome's for the taking. She shrugged it off. _'Oh well. Lucky Kagome' _She thought with out worry. _'There are plenty more fish in the sea.' _

Hojo suddenly walked out from the bathroom rubbing his now throbbing head. Inuyasha growled.

"How dare you touch Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled getting closer to Hojo. Hojo grinned.

"She's mine." Hojo said. He was lying of course!

"What do you mean 'she's yours'?" Inuyasha asked as his anger grew.

"I had her first."

"What!" Inuyasha grabbed Hojo's collar. "No, you didn't have her in the 'first' place." Inuyasha would have known if Hojo had ever so much of kissed Kagome, because she would have smelt of it at some time and she never did.

"You're no good for a woman like her." Hojo said. Inuyasha let go of the boy. He had thought of it as though he never disserved Kagome, but being told by somebody hurt more than he was willing to admit, but he knew now wasn't the time to think about this.

"Stay away from Kagome. If you ever touch her again you'll pay with pain. If you ever harm her again you'll pay with your life." Inuyasha tossed Hojo into the bathroom once more with little effort. he walked over to Kagome and used a hand to guide her forward towards the twins. Her friends were a little amazed at Inuyasha's strength to just 'toss' Hojo like that. Sota just sat by and watched with amusement. The twins sensed their parents uneasiness and began crying wanting to help. Kagome picked up Umi and Inuyasha got Uchuu. As soon as the babies were in their parents arms they almost stopped crying. Now they whimpered.

"Enough." Inuyasha said firmly. This wasn't time for their whimpering. As 'Alfa male' or dominant male the twins of course knew to listen, so they stopped and looked around curiously. They blinked cutely and looked at each other and then back around.

**Well I hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think would be interesting to happen next. I think I'm going to have something about Dayu, but it's your choice. **


	50. Untitled

**I am seriously sorry this chapter took so long to update.**

**Chapter 50: Untitled**

Kagome put the twin down a moment after it stopped crying and then she looked over at Inuyasha, who did the same.

"We should go." Kagome said looking over at the bathroom door.

"Why? I'm in the mood for a little beating up." He twisted his arm warming up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome bit out in annoyance.

"Wha-at!" He also said annoyed.

"We're not causing a commotion in the mall. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the twins. Once she got to them she let go of Inuyasha and grasped the handles of the carriage. "Come on. We don't have all day." She started walking away with Sota and her friends at her side. She noticed Inuyasha wasn't following her. She stopped and turned to him. He was standing with his arms crosses over. "Hey Sota can you watch them for a second?" Kagome asked her younger brother her nodded. Kagome made her way to Inuyasha and stood in front of him. "Are you coming or not?"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm the male." He said plainly turning his head in a pouting stance. Kagome wanted to laugh in understanding. He was mad that now that he was finally 'dominate' male, he still didn't get to be dominate.

"Fine Inuyasha. Would you feel better if I asked you?"

"... Maybe.." He said in a low voice.

"Inuyasha will you please just leave Hojo, so we can go and get the stuff we need and leave?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied. He followed Kagome and to the others and they finally continued their shopping.

**Later**

Kagome and Inuyasha got back to the Higurashi shrine with the twins and Sota.

It was already night. They did a lot of shopping. Kagome ended up shopping for more than just baby things. Inuyasha was holding the bags that were stacked above his head. Sota also had a bunch of them.

Kagome was wheeling the twins. She brought them into the house and heard laughing. She followed the noise and found her mother and Soshi laughing over something.

"Hi everyone." Kagome said cheerfully. The two adults turned and looked at her.

"Oh honey, you're home." Mrs. H stood up and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. She looked over Kagome's shoulder and saw the two boys struggling to stand with all those bags. "Oh my. You two should go and bring them up to Kagome's room."

The two boys didn't answer only began their journey up the stairs.

"Kagome dear, we were going to go out for dinner to celebrate and we were going to spend the night at aunt Olathe's. Would you like to join us?"

"No, that's okay. I'll just get some ramen."

"Okay, um.. can we bring the twins along. So I could get to know my grandchildren a little more and your aunt really wants to meet them." Mrs. H asked. Kagome bit her bottom lip on thought.

"Umm... I don't know. I mean what about the twin's ears. Aunt Olathe would freak out."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that your aunt knows about the feudal era and all that. She was the only one I could trust with the information." Kagome sighed. She wasn't used to being away from the twins even if for only a night, but than again it could mean some time with Inuyasha.

"I'll ask Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "Can you watch them for a minute?" Kagome gestured to the twins.

"Of course." Kagome made her way up the stairs and found Inuyasha sitting on the bed. The bags were piled in the corner. Kagome shut the door as she walked over to Inuyasha. She sat on the bed beside him.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What wench?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"My mom wants to take Soshi, Sota, and the twins out to dinner and than spend the night at my aunts. What do you say?"

"Why would I care? She can do whatever she wants."

"No, Inuyasha she's taking the twins, _our _twins." She informed.

"Why would she want to do that?"

"She just does. Yes or No."

"I don't see the harm if it's only a night." He said plainly.

"K, than. I'll go tell her."

Kagome came into her bedroom. Inuyasha was lying on the bed. Her mother had already left with the twins and everyone.

* * *

**NO LEMON ON LINK. Email me if you want to read the lemon.**

* * *

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in close and kissed her forehead.

"What do you say we have another go at it?" He asked slyly. She giggled.

"I think that's enough for one night." She lightly kissed his lips as she pulled the blanket over them.

The two fell into a slumber.

**The next morning**

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and entered with the twins in the stroller. It was still very early. Sota and Soshi followed behind her.

"I wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha are up yet." Mrs. Higurashi pondered as she strolled the twins over to the couch. "Sota would you mind watching these two while I go check on them?"

"Sure mom." Sota yawned. It was about 6:00am in the morning on a Sunday and he was up all night playing video games with his cousin. He walked over and sat on the couch next to the twins stroller.

Soshi sat and watched amused as Akira walked up the steps. He knew Kagome and Inuyasha weren't up yet and he could smell what they had done the night before. He prepared his ears for a scream bound to come from either Kagome or Akira when Kagome saw what had taken place.

He decided it was _funnier_ not to warn Akira.

**Meanwhile**

Mrs. H (A/N: aka Akira) hummed as she walked up the stairs and over to Kagome's room. She stopped at the door and knocked twice.

"Kagome." She called. She didn't wait for an answer as she opened the door. She smiled as she saw the two cuddled up together covered by the blanket.

Than Kagome moved slightly uncovering part of her body.

"Oh my!" Mrs. H gasped as she grasped last nights events. he face lit up red as she shut the door quickly and took a deep breath. She clapped her hands together once. "Okay than I'll just go make some breakfast."

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha sat in the bed blushing. He knew Kagome's mother had come in. He heard her humming as she came up the steps. it was all he could do to cover them both up fully trying to conceal the 'mating' that took place the night before.

He tried pretending to be sleeping since there was no time to get dressed. When Kagome moved he knew the cover was blown.

He tried to ignore the fact that now Kagome's mother knew their business and pulled Kagome in close and protectively. She whimpered lightly. _'A nightmare?'_ Inuyasha wondered.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at his face. His amber eyes stared down at her.

"Hmm?"

"I'm thirsty." she informed.

"Well go get a drink." His sudden rudeness didn't surprise Kagome one bit.

"I would if I could." She bit out.

"What are you blabbering about?"

"You're squeezing the life out of me."

"Wha.." Inuyasha looked down and realized he was holding her tighter than usual. "Oh." He let her go. She got up and slipped on a rob. "Your families home.

"What how would you know.." She froze. "Don't tell me..." A blush formed on her face as Inuyasha nodded. She took in a deep breath and ignored the new information. "Get dressed." With that She walked out the door and made her way down the stairs. She made sure her rob was tightly wrapped around her. She was to thirsty to get dressed first. She looked over to the living room and saw the back of the stroller. She heard whimpering.

She walked over to the couch and stroller and saw a sleeping Sota and two struggling twins trying to free themselves from the stroller. Kagome frowned.

She unbelted them and took them out of the stroller and placed them on the floor they crawled around. (A/N: They can crawl they are over two months old. Hey I learned how to walk when I was nine months.)

Kagome knelt down in front of them as they rolled around.

"Now you two be good. I'll be back in a second and get you some breakfast. Since you guys had to drink from bottles yesterday I'm sure you didn't eat much." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. (A/N: You know mini Inuyasha's would be the cutest thing. That was a random thought.)

Her mother was making eggs and stuff for breakfast, while Soshi sat at the table with a cup of steamy coffee. He looked up from his coffee long enough to acknowledge Kagome's presence and than returned to his drink.

"Good morning everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Good morning Kagome dear. What are you doing up so soon?"

"I just came down for a drink." Kagome walked over to the cupboard and pulled a glass. She got ice from the freezer and than filled it with filtered water from the refrigerator. "So how was Aunt Olathe's?" Kagome took a seat across from Soshi and watched her mom.

"Everything went fine, dear. She loved the twins."

"Well that's good to hear." Kagome smiled and guzzled the rest of her drink. She got up and washed it off in the sink. After she tried her hands with a clothe she walked back into the living room saw four little ears sticking up from the other side of the couch. She grinned and walked over and saw the two twins sitting atop Sota's sleeping form and giggling as they smacked him repeatedly. He mumbled a few things out of annoyance.

Kagome smiled and picked them up.

"Okay that's enough you two." Kagome brought them upstairs and into her room. She was glad to see Inuyasha had gotten dressed. She sat in her desk chair holding the twins. "Go take a shower, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Are you trying to say I stink or something?"

"No, I just want to wash your haori before we go back to the feudal era. Now go and take your shower." She ordered as she began nursing the twins. Inuyasha huffed and made his way to the shower. He was glad Kagome taught him how to work it and make sure the water wasn't to hot or cold.

He stripped his clothing and got in. Moments later the door opened. He opened the curtain a little to see Kagome come in and grab his clothing.

"You want to join me?" He asked. She looked over at him.

"I have to watch your children you know." She replied.

"They're yours to you know?"

"Yeah well they didn't get there chewing stage from me. They're chewing on everything." She crossed her arms.

"So it's good for their fangs." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Yeah well when you get out I'm going to make sure they sharpen their fangs on your ears instead of mine." Kagome shut the door as she walked away to wash Inuyasha's clothing. She walked back into her room and pulled out a pair of clean clothes for after her own shower.

**I took out the lemon. Sorry for those who wanted it. If you really want it, email me and I'll send it personally.**

**Oh NO! I'm in trouble... I must have deleted the last chapter! OMG if anyone has it by saving it when it was posted once before I am begging you to send it! **


	51. Shocking Discovery

**MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES!**

**If I ever find the full chapter 51 I'll post it, but this is the best I can do for you for now. This is all I couldget from the last chapter and that's only because it's like a recap for the beginning of the sequel.**

**Chapter 51: Shocking Discovery**

**(Well basically Kagome went to see Kaede because she was not feeling well. She hoped and prayed it was not something of the poisonous sort.)**

**Starting with Kaede:**

You seem flushed child."

"I know I think I'm sick. Every morning I throw up and I'm always tired."

"Kagome is it possible you may be with child?"

"No." Kagome lied hoping Kaede was wrong in her assumption.

"Let me examine thee." Kaede took Kagome to a hut she used for healing the wounded and sick.

After a while of examination Kaede came to a conclusion. Kagome gulped and waited.

"Kagome child you are indeed with child." Kaede said. Kagome glared. She turned and looked at the door.

"I'll kill him!"

**THE END **

**And yeah, it was supposed to be the most awesome cliff hanger to end a fan fiction, even though I am sure it's not.**

**SEQUEL: The sequel to this is 'The Non-Breakable Love'.**


	52. Third?

_One question:_

I've made a sequel. **Should I make a _third_ story in the series?**


End file.
